¿Brent Swan?
by SalmaCaridad95
Summary: Edward, Emmett y Jasper necesitaban un nuevo compañero para cubrir los gastos de su departamento. ¿Brent Swan? Que chico más extraño. Con esa cara y aspecto de debilucho. —Edward ¿seguro que no eres gay? — ¡NO, EMMETT! — Pero después de dos meses... tendría que replantearme de nuevo esa pregunta... TH Aclaración: NO es un slash.
1. Prologo

**¿Brent Swan?**

**Prologo.**

¿Qué hacer cuando tu mundo se pone de cabeza? ¿Cuándo te das cuenta de que todo lo que han dicho de ti durante tanto tiempo y que has negado durante años se vuelve realidad? Voces hablan en tu cabeza, gritándote la verdad, la verdad que tu sabes, la verdad que tú no quieres aceptar ¿Qué hacer cuando tus instintos apuntan en la dirección equivocada?

Tus manos cobran vida propia, tu mente divaga en cosas prohibidas, que van contra la naturaleza. Sabes que está mal, pero no puedes evitar desearlo… Sus pequeños y acelerados latidos solo logran que tus manos se vuelvan más exigentes, el sentir sus suaves movimientos junto a tu cuerpo te da seguridad y sus repentinos jadeos te provocan una sonrisa, y llega un momento en que ambos latidos se unen a una velocidad imposible.

Hay un instante en el que quisiera gritarlo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que esta increíble criatura me pertenece, que es mía en todos los sentidos imaginables, pero de nuevo recuerdo esa frase "Esta mal" y me arrepiento. Y después el miedo me inunda, me corroe el pensamiento de que lo puedo perder, de que puedo perder la cosa más importante en mi vida, de que alguien más puede arrebatarme la felicidad.

Yo, Edward Cullen, a mis 20 años de edad debía replantearme por completo toda mi vida. El cómo fue que llegue a esta situación todavía no lo entiendo.

Y sé que a final de cuentas no me quedara otro remedio que pararme frente a mis padres y decir la verdad… mi verdad.


	2. Muertos de hambre

**Capitulo 1: Muertos de Hambre.**

**Edward POV. **

— ¡EMMETT DEJA DE COMERTE EL REFRIGERADOR ENTERO! — Idiota, apenas teníamos para sobrevivir y él tenía que engullir la comida como un animal.

—Relájate amigo — masculló mientras devoraba tres trozos de pizza totalmente fría al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y tú no piensas decirle nada? — El otro imbécil tirado sobre el sofá se encogió de hombros mientras miraba expectante un partido de fut bol en el televisor.

— ¿Quién va ganando?

— Boston, oye tráeme una pizza

— ¡¿QUE SOY EL UNICO AQUÍ QUE TIENE CEREBRO? — Les grite a ambos ahora ya fuera de mis casillas.

—Te quejas como niña…

—Pues aquí nadie más se preocupa por el que comeremos mañana, o por el que pasara cuando nos echen del departamento porque no tenemos ni un centavo.

—Dramático — sin pensarlo tome la caja de pizza y la arroje sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Ouch!

—Oye… — los ignore y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré de golpe la puerta como un niño malcriado y me tire en la cama.

Esos dos ya me tenían hasta la coronilla. No parecía interesarles en lo más mínimo que en un par de dias nos pondrían de patitas en la calle. Y pensar que yo había pagado los dos últimos meses de la renta para mantener a ese par de inútiles.

Tome mi ipod y me coloque los audífonos, puse música a todo volumen y me quede dormido.

Al siguiente día me desperté, me bañe y me vestí para la universidad.

Era viernes, para el domingo probablemente dormiría en una banca del parque con los vagabundos.

— ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

—Busca en el refrigerador— Ambos se asomaron dentro de las dos grandes puertas blancas.

—No hay nada — Chilló Emmett

—Exacto.

Tome mis llaves y salí del departamento. Con el poco dinero que me quedaba ahorrado comí un sándwich y un café en un pequeño restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina. Me daba una gran satisfacción el saber que ni Emmett o Jasper tenían un dólar en sus bolsillos –espero les guste sufrir hambre-pensé.

Luego de pasar una hora en el restaurante y volver por mis libros me fui a la universidad. En cuanto llegué Jasper y Emmett se pusieron a quejarse que porque no habían comido, que porque les adían las tripas, que porque morirían de hambre, francamente no sé como Alice y Rose podían aguantarlos, bueno al menos no viven bajo su mismo techo y pobre de ellas el día que eso pase.

Estábamos en pleno almuerzo y nadie "Almorzaba" Jasper y Emmett se seguían quejando y yo trataba de ignorarlos. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza de la universidad tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado con dinero, comida o el departamento.

Durante las siguientes dos horas por mis ojos pasaban innumerables chicas que me sonreían coquetamente y hacían señas para que me acercara, como al parecer ya era una costumbre, en ninguno de los casos lo hice. Detestaba a ese tipo de mujeres, que se exhiben de una manera degradante y les importa muy poco lo inmoral que eso sea. Sin embargo ninguno de mis amigos compartía mi opinión, decían que vivo en el siglo pasado o que solo buscaba excusas.

—Ve, vamos esa chica es linda, te gustan las morenas ¿no?—Me alentó Jasper.

—No es mi tipo —

—Ninguna es tu tipo— rezongó Emmett

—Ninguna que conozca— Me defendí

—Tal vez no exista una chica que sea tu tipo.

— ¿Ah? — ¿Qué clase de apoyo es ese?

—Edward ¿seguro que no eres gay?

—NO, EMMETT

—No eres gay o ¿no estás seguro de que no eres gay?

—No soy gay.

— ¿Entonces si te gustan las mujeres?

—Sí, es solo que…

— ¿es solo que?

—Solo que no he encontrado a la indicada.

— ¿y qué pasa si la indicada no existe?

—Tiene que existir Emmett —

— ¿y si no? ¿O qué tal si no es "indicada"? y es…—

— ¡CALLATE! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer eso? Si quiero tener novia o no es mi problema— Ambos cerraron sus enormes bocotas y me dejaron tranquilo.

Odiaba que se pusieran en ese plan. Desde que tenemos dieciséis años y ellos empezaron a salir con Alice y Rose me han hecho la vida imposible. Podían entender que no tuviera una relación estable con alguien, pero lo que realmente me condenaba es que tuvieran el conocimiento de que a mis veinte años seguía siendo virgen.

Idiotas, el que ellos en otra circunstancia se acostaran con la primera chica que les pasara por enfrente no quiere decir que yo también tenga que hacerlo ¿Qué sentido tendría estar con alguien a quien no quiero? Y al contrario de lo ellos pensaban no era porque no me gustaran las mujeres o que estuviera confundido, solo espero a la adecuada, eso es todo.

En todo el día no volvieron a mencionar el tema, sabían perfectamente como me pondría si continuaban y, aun cuando al principio lo dudé, tampoco eran TAN tontos. Ellos seguían lloriqueando por todos los pasillos y después de muchas suplicas consiguieron que Alice y Rose les prestaran dinero para llenar sus estómagos.

—Te he dicho cuanto te amo — le dijo Emmett a Rose mientras se atragantaba con un emparedado de cuatro tipos diferentes de panes y cinco pisos de lechuga, tomate, jamón, queso, etc. Jasper se limito a asentir mirando a Alice ya que como tenia la boca tan llena no podía decir palabra. Ambas chicas rodaron los ojos.

—Son unos tontos, debieron guardar un poco de comida.

—Yo se los dije ¿pero acaso alguien escucha a Edward? NO—Jasper me arrojo una bola de papel.

—Y chicas mejor prepárense porque lo más probable es que nos vayamos a vivir con ustedes— continuo él.

— ¡A NO! A mi casa no se van a mis padres les da un paro cardiaco, además se supone que son los novios los que le compran cosas a sus novias, no al revés— dijo Rose.

—Pero ¿A dónde iremos? — tanto Emmett como Jasper pusieron caras de gatito con botas de shreck.

—A mi casa no — volvió a negar Rosalie.

—Tranquillos chicos, tengo la solución para su problema — Alice nos sonrió cariñosamente.

—Te escuchamos.

—Bueno es que recién hace unos dias conocí a un chico… — Empezó su relato.

—Alice a nosotros no nos interesa que estés engañado a Jasper — Emmett se burlo tratando de hacerse el chistoso pero lo único que consiguió fue dos miradas matadoras y un zape, cortesía de su "dulce" novia.

—Amor…— gimoteó quejumbroso.

—Como decía… hace unos dias conocí a un chico, era muy agradable, estaba buscando con desesperación donde vivir. Había investigado departamentos por toda la cuidad pero ninguno estaba bacante.

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Hay pero como son los hombres de despistados! Me refiero a que, él necesita donde vivir, ustedes necesitan dinero, entonces…

—No, Alice — dijo Jasper. — Ya somos tres y apenas nos aguantamos — en eso tenía razón, no soportaría a otro como ellos —otros más…

—Mira pues yo les estoy dando una opción, si no la quieren es su problema. Pero tengan en cuenta que si los echan del edificio, él podrá comprarlo, y ustedes se quedaran en la calle porque no vivirán, ni con Rose, ni conmigo — Los tres nos miramos. Eso también era verdad.

—Escuchen el chico me dio su teléfono, dice que puede pagar los primeros tres meses por adelantado, eso les daría el dinero suficiente para pagar el departamento e incluso les quedaría. Claro, en lo que consiguen dinero holgazanes, tampoco los mantendrá —Ya era hora. No saben lo increíblemente molesto que podía llegar a ser el único imbécil que tenía un empleo — ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo, aceptamos — Todos asentimos — ¿Quién es el chico? — Siempre y cuando no fuera otro gorila mastodonte como Emmett, todo estaría bien…

…O al menos, eso creía.

.

**Nota de la autora: Wow no puedo creer que subí el primer cap. Enserio me quede como *-* cuando vi todos los comentarios que me habían llegado yo me había puesto diez como meta y ver más del doble e me puso de un humor increíble, además de un total de 19 alertas y 23 favoritos, y tan solo con el prologo, enserio ha sido genial y espero no decepcionarlas, y si sé que es corto pero tenía que cortarlo aquí, poco a poco los hare más largos, y créanme que hare lo mejor que pueda. **


	3. ¿Brent?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Brent?**

**Edward POV**

Después de mucho hablar y discutir con Alice llegamos a un acuerdo, aceptémoslo, necesitábamos el dinero y tener a un nuevo chico viviendo con nosotros no era un gran sacrificio por tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Lo podía aceptar, solo esperaba que fuera una persona normal, nada de locos o asquerosos compañeros.

Nos dijo que lo llamaría para conversar y arreglar que nos viéramos en alguna parte. A Jasper y Emmett no les asia ninguna gracia tener a alguien más en nuestro pequeño departamento. En realidad no era nada chico, era bastante grande y nos sobraba una habitación pero a ellos les gustaba tenerla reservada para sus tonterías.

—Okey, entonces todo está listo, les hablo en la noche para contarles como termino todo.

—De acuerdo Alice pero dinos la verdad, el chico es "normal" ¿cierto? —Me daba miedo esa extraña mirada en su cara, como si le divirtiera mucho mi pregunta.

—Mmm… bueno, normal es un término relativo—

—Alice…

—No te alteres, probablemente lo conocerás mañana.

—Ya, bien. No diré nada más.

Seguimos y seguimos hablando del tema pero para mi mala suerte era hora de volver a clases así que los cinco tomamos caminos separados.

Yo tenía que ir a mi clase de lengua española rápido, empezaba en no más de 3 minutos y siendo sincero odiaba esa clase, no tanto por la materia sino porque ahí estaba mi tormento personal, Tanya Denaly, o mejor conocida como mi acosadora No.1 y así es como llegaban muchos de los comentarios de mis amigos, ya que según ellos, Tanya estaba como quiere, pero a mí no me causaba nada. Sí era verdad, era muy bonita y en un principio e ignorando su ropa hasta me agrado pero con el tiempo su actitud me puso de los nervios. Me seguía a todas partes, me insinuaba cosas todo el tiempo y en una ocasión hasta la encontré espiándome en los vestidores de hombres.

¡ESTABA LOCA!

Y tendría que aguantarla, día tras día, durante el resto de la universidad. No podría ser peor.

Llegue a clase y me senté en el pupitre que compartía con una chica. Su nombre era Brook, era rubia, bajita alrededor de 1.60 y tenía unos muy lindos ojos azules. Aparentaba ser mucho más pequeña de lo que era debido a su comportamiento dulce y aniñado.

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, muchas gracias Brook ¿y tú? — Le pregunte con el mismo tono de amabilidad. Me agradaba mucho, era una de las pocas chicas decentes que conocía y que no me acosaba.

—Bien también, ya sabes mi vida siempre aburrida. Aun sueño con que alguien llegue y me saque de la rutina.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto lo hará.

—Eso espero — contesto dirigiendo su vista a su cuaderno. Después de un par de minutos el profesor hizo su entrada y anoto un montón de cosas en el pizarrón, cuando ya íbamos casi a media clase Tanya Denaly apareció trayendo consigo un justificante que explicaba su falta. Como siempre ella traía, una falda demasiado corta, una blusa pegada al cuerpo y unos tacones de cómo veinte centímetros.

El resto de la clase siguió igual, exceptuando el hecho de que no me dejo de mandar notitas cada cinco minutos con cosas como _-¿me veo bonita hoy?-_ o _-Me he arreglado para ti- _yo solo ignore todas y cada una de ellas y me concentre lo mas que pude en la clase.

—Brook ¿Me harías un favor? — pregunté temeroso.

— ¿ah? Am, si claro ¿Qué es? Tengo que ensuciar a alguien, eso sería divertido— Sí, lo seria, pero lamentablemente soy un caballero.

—No, pero ¿podrías distraer a Tanya al acabar la clase?

—_Vaya, aun te acosa ¿eh? Y yo que pensé que ya lo había superado, no te ofendas no es que no seas guapo ni nada es solo que, pues yo, tu sabes, no…_ — Empezó a hablar muy rápido, exageradamente rápido, incluso más que Alice cuando habla de compras.

—Ya, ya, ya, lo entiendo, no tienes nada que explicar.

—_Ok, disculpa, ya sé que a veces me pongo hablar y hablar y luego no me pueden cerrar la boca pero…—_ y seguía con lo mismo.

—Sí, no importa, solo quiero saber si lo harás— dije ahora más que nada para intentar callarla.

—Por supuesto, será divertido, le empezare a hablar muy rápido y puedo volverla loca— aseguró riendo

—Gracias. — al sonar la campana que anunciaba el fin de la hora me escabullí entre la gente para perder a Tanya que bien sabía yo, me estaba persiguiendo, en ese momento entro Brook, que tal como lo había dicho comenzó a hablar y hablar sin parar como una desquiciada, ni siquiera se le entendía nada.

—_Hola, Tanya ¿Cómo estás? Bien supongo, bueno, no lo sé, es que ya sabes que dicen que las animadoras siempre están de buen humos, pero por tu cara no lo parece ¿si estás bien?_

—Ahh, pues yo…

—_A no sé para que pregunte, es obvio que estas bien, yo estoy muy bien, no tienes que preguntar ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo no? Si no sería de muy mala educación, digo yo te salude, cosa que nunca hago, y tu no haces lo mismo, que descortés ¿no? Pero como seguro si ibas a hacerlo no hay problema_.

—Este, sí, como sea tengo que irme y…

—_Sí, tal vez Edward escape, oye me gusta como tienes tu cabello, que te pusiste, oye de rubia a rubia ¿crees que Jessica también sea natural? Es que el otro día, ¿ya sabes que comparto asiento con ella? Si, pues veras estábamos haciendo un experimento y que de repente se agacha para ver por el microscopio y las raíces se le ven negras, bueno pero no se para que te lo cuento, seguro es cierto, porque no creo que se las haya teñido de negro ¿o sí? Esa sería una tontería porque todas quieren ser rubias, pero a mí me gustan más los chicos de pelo negro ¿y a ti? Ah pelirrojos, era obvio, ¿sabes? hoy en día todo es obvio ¿no te parece?_

Y así siguió y siguió hablando, confundiendo a todos los que pasaban por ahí, incluso a mí y dudo que Tanya supiera si acaso e lo que estaba hablando ya que puso una cara de retraso mental…

Así que vi el momento perfecto para huir y Salí corriendo en dirección a mi clase de anatomía.

Mi celular sonó a media clase, era un mensaje de Alice _-los veo a los tres en su departamento mañana temprano, no, no me importa que sea sábado-_

El profesor me pidió –ordeno- salir de salón. Me queje internamente, ese era un tema de examen, ahora tendría que investigarlo por mí mismo y eso era igual a trabajo extra, lo que era igual a menos tiempo libre.

A regañadientes salí del aula, horrible maestro ¿Qué no entendía que la gente no controla cuando alguien decide enviarle un mensaje?

Bueno, era la última hora, lo que significaba que podía irme a casa. Fui hacia mi casillero y deje todos los libros que traía en la mano, tome mi chaqueta y el resto de las cosas, subí a mi volvo y conduje hasta el departamento.

Jasper y Emmett llegaron al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, reclamándome el porqué los había dejado tirados en la universidad ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad seguía enojado con ellos.

Como tarde o temprano tenía que pasar el hambre regreso ¡RAYOS! ¿Por qué no nos podíamos alimentar de algo menos costoso?

Yo estaba tirado sobre el sillón –bueno tirado es un decir, mi cabeza, brazo y pierna derecha estaban casi en el piso- Jasper encima de la mesa del comedor y Emmett sentado a un lado del refrigerador y abriéndolo cada diez segundos.

—No hay nada.

—Tengo hambre…

—cállense…

_10 segundos después…_

—No hay nada.

—Tengo hambre…

—cállense…

_10 segundos después…_

—No hay nada.

—Tengo hambre…

—cállense…

_10 segundos después…_

—No hay nada.

—Tengo hambre…

— ¡cállense!

_10 segundos después…_

—No hay nada.

—Tengo hambre…

— CALLENSE HIJOS DE SU…

"_Ding, dong"_

— Edward Anthony Cullen, ábreme la puerta lengua floja.

—Yo no iré, Jasper, hazlo tú, es tu novia— con toda la pereza del mundo Jasper se bajo de la mesa y camino hasta la puerta mientras que Emmett y yo lo veíamos como zombis, la abrió y en ese momento creo que estuve a punto de llorar…

— ¡COMIDA! Digo, Alice…

—Tómala— le dijo rodando los ojos y los tres nos abalanzamos como perros rabiosos hasta la enorme caja de pizza que traían Alice y Rose.

—Chicas, sé que no digo esto muy a menudo pero… las quiero mucho

—Vamos Edward ¿tanta hambre tenias?

— ¿eh? No, eso es lo de menos, ya no los aguantaba a ELLOS— las chicas rieron y nosotros atacamos la pizza, era de peperoni y estaba calientita, deliciosa…

—Que conste que en cuanto tengan dinero tendrán que pagarnos, nos están dejando pobres.

—Lo que quieran.

— ¿Pero que no iban a venir hasta mañana? Si hasta me sacaron de clases por tu vendito mensaje— dije un poco molesto, pero olvide todo cuando recordé que trajeron comida con ellas.

— Pues sí, lo siento, pero nos apiadamos de sus almas y trajimos pizza.

— ¿enserio Alice? — pregunto Rose — Yo creí que era porque el repartidor era sexy.

—Shh, cállate. El punto es que hable con Brent y…

— ¿Brent?

—Sí, su futuro compañero de departamento.

— ¿entonces dijo que si? — indagó Jasper, un tanto decepcionado.

—No seas mal agradecido, de no tener esta oportunidad, no tendrían una mejor opción que dormir en la cárcel por vagabundos.

—Ok, ok, ok ¿Qué dijo pues?

—No lo mencione gran cosa, solo que mañana nos viéramos para desayunar en mi casa, mis padres saldrán muy temprano al trabajo así que no importa, por lo tanto pueden aprovechar, haremos el desayuno — Emmett empezó a sollozar dramáticamente limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

—Gracias… — murmuró mirando al techo.

—Infantil.

—Todo esto no hubiera pasado si tuvieran la delicadeza de conseguir un empleo o al menos de administrar bien el dinero, pero no. Boletos para el futbol son más importantes. —Nos reclamó mirándonos con desdén.

Sí, admito que en eso si tuve que ver… pero vamos, era el partido del año y tuvimos asientos en primera fila.

—Está bien, tienen razón pero él hubiera no existe y ahora tenemos que atenernos a las consecuencias.

—Por lo menos. Igualmente no tienen elección. — Dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando su bolso, Rose iso lo mismo un segundo después — Los vemos mañana en mi casa. A las diez en punto. No lleguen tarde.

—Sí, Alice… — contestamos al unisonó.

—Adiós chicos — se despidieron y salieron del departamento.

…

—EMMETT VAMONOS— Si, eran las 10:43 Alice nos mataría.

—Emmett, sal de ahí.

—Ya voy, ya voy. Cielos tienen que aprender a relajarse un poco— refunfuñó mientras bostezaba.

—Eso dices porque ahora no tienes hambre, pero te recuerdo que el refrigerador esta vació y en casa de Alice hay un desayuno esperando por ti — le dijo Jasper para tratar de persuadirlo, al parecer funciono muy bien ya que salió corriendo al aparcamiento llevándose mis llaves.

…

— ¡Estaciónate! ¡Estaciónate! ¡Estaciónate!

—Ya voy.

— ¿Cómo puedes ya tener hambre?

— ¡Estaciónate!

— ¡Ya voy! — ¿Por qué demonios no había ningún lugar cerca de la casa de Alice? Siempre esta vació y hoy tiene que no haber un solo espacio.

—Olvídalo, yo aquí me bajo.

—Emmett no pue… ¡NO! — Emmett abrió la puerta del auto cuando aún seguía moviéndose y se bajo de un brinco, al ver que no le había pasado nada Jasper hizo lo mismo y corrieron hacia la casa de Alice. No puedo creer que enserio se hayan bajado del auto solo para comer porque poco les importaba que el tal "Brent" estuviera dentro con Alice.

Por fin encontré lugar después de que uno de los carros de enfrente salió. Aparque el volvo y camine tranquilamente por el mismo camino que habían tomado mis amigos. Al entrar a la casa de la duende, que mas bien parecía una casita de muñecas escuche un eco de voces.

—No sé porqué creí que por una vez en su vida serian responsables.

—Lo siento cariño pero no lográbamos levantar a Emmett.

— ¿Yo? Es culpa de Edward que no se estacionaba, tuvimos que saltar del auto. Casi muero.

—Pretextos. Puros pretextos.

—Disculpen… — dije entrando a la sala donde Alice, Jasper y Emmett se encontraban discutiendo. — Perdón por llegar tarde, Alice. Nos retrasamos — distinguí que a la izquierda de Alice se encontraba parado un muchacho. Parecía de no más de dieciséis años. Era bajito, 1.63 máximo y al lado de Emmett parecía un pitufo. Era delgado, demasiado delgado, tenía cabello negro y unas extrañas facciones. Pero lo que más me sorprendió de él, fue la intensidad de su mirada…

.

**Nota de la autora: ¡SORPRESA! Es viernes, día de actualización.**

**Hola, hola, hola, estoy muy hiperactiva, chicas realmente espero que les haya gustado (si así fue dejen un rewiew :D)y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, enserio no saben lo feliz que me han puesto todos sus comentarios, lo mucho que me han hecho reír y como los valoro ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Es todo lo que les puedo decir, adiós y cuidase mucho porfa. **

**Como siempre les aclaro que los personajes no son míos si no de stephanie Meyer.**

**Adiós de nuevo jajaja….**


	4. Mi ahora llamada vida

**Capitulo 3: Mi - ahora llamada - vida**

**B. POV**

_Traté de abrir los ojos tanto como me lo permitían las lagrimas, mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, miré a mí alrededor buscando a mi verdugo y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al encontrarlo. Me miraba sonriente, como si fuéramos grandes amigos, como si existiera el más mínimo cariño entre nosotros, como si realmente me amara tanto como había jurado hacerlo._

_Mi antes hermosa habitación tenía un aire sombrío, un ambiente sofocado a tal grado que parecía faltarme el aire, aunque probablemente tuviera más que ver con el hecho de que me encontrara sola, acuclillada en una esquina del cuarto tratando de evadir la realidad. Esto no podía estarme pasando, no a mí, no ahora. Las ventanas parecían negras, las paredes se cerraban a mí alrededor y gritaba en agonía en mi fuero interno._

_Volví mi vista al cuerpo al otro lado de la habitación. _

_Quise secar las lagrimas de mi rostro, el parecer aun más débil de lo que ya lo hacía no ayudaría en nada, pero las lagrimas solo brotaban y brotaban con más fuerza al reconocer los restos a mi lado de las dos personas que más había amado en mi vida. Ambos cadáveres yacían en la misma habitación que nosotros, recostados tranquilamente a mi lado ahora que sus almas habían dejado el cuerpo. Por dios, yo misma había contemplado como los despedazaba frente a mis ojos. Quería gritar, gritar tan fuerte que me quedara muda pero su mano me lo impidió._

"_Shh, shh, shh… quieta, silencio… "Aparto su mano de mi y la observe… estaba cubierta de sangre, la misma sangre que adornaba los cuerpos sin vida junto a mí._

"_No… no, no, ¡no! ¿Por qué? Tu…"_

"_Ya, está en el pasado. Con el tiempo lo olvidaras, te lo aseguro"_

"_Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré ¿me escuchas?"_

"_tendrás que hacerlo" susurro acariciando mi rostro, su simple tacto me producía asco, repulsión, miedo…_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"_

"_Tenemos que huir… lo siento" "No debiste traicionarme."_

"_Yo no hice nada"_

"_O si que lo hiciste, y lo sabes muy bien. Pero eso ahora ya no importa mi amor"_

"_¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"_

"_Lo mismo que siempre quise. A ti"_

"_No, no, no por favor. Si lo haces te juro que te odiare por el resto de mi vida"_

"_Me perdonaras… tarde o temprano."_

"_No lo voy a hacer"_

"_Tranquila, me lo agradecerás" _

"_No, no" _

"_cállate" _

"_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!" _

"_¡CALLATE!" me grito tomándome de las muñecas y tirándome al piso, intente por todos los medios alejarlo de mi pero no cesaba de golpearme. _

"_Suéltame, suéltame… suéltame" Uno, dos, tres golpes y seguía. Mis ojos lloraban, mi cuerpo temblaba y lo más posible es que varias partes de él estuvieran sangrando sin control mientras gritaba totalmente desesperada…_

√_v^√v^√√v^√v^√√v^√v^√√v^√v^√√v^√v^√_

_._

Con un fuerte jadeo regrese a la realidad, mi frente destellaba de gruesas gotas de sudor y me sentía sofocada. La alarma del despertador continuaba su incesante chillido, lo apague perezosamente y con las lágrimas aun saliendo de mis cristalinos ojos me dirigí al baño.

Otra vez la misma pesadilla ¿Qué acaso jamás podría librarme jamás de ello? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir en ese constante sufrimiento?

Me miré al espejo. Esa ya no era yo. Ya no podía ser yo, no si quería seguir con vida. Pude haber sobrevivido un par de veces pero mi suerte no siempre sería tan buena.

Abrí la llave caliente y entre a la ducha, lavé mi cabello y examiné mi cuerpo. Aun conservaba algunas marcas de nuestro último encuentro pero faltaba poco para que sanaran. Los moretes ya intentaban tornarse un color más amarillento y las cortadas empezaban a cicatrizar, al menos ya no dolían como hace tiempo y eso era mucho de lo que agradecer.

Al salir me vestí de la misma forma en que lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses. Sí, ahora esta era yo… aunque más adecuadamente, "este" Eso tenía que ser para sobrevivir, era mi única forma de salir adelante y la aceptaba con todo y sus defectos. Era solo un pequeño precio por la vida.

Yo había sido muy feliz, todo era perfecto, hasta cierto punto claro, hasta que él llego… Ahora mi vida se podía definir con una palabra: Infierno.

"_El infierno es la vida misma Isabella. No hay nada después de ella"_

"_Yo no lo creo, mi vida no tiene nada de malo"_

"_No estás al tanto hasta que te ocurre. Pero ¿sabes? Siempre llega"_

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Hola!

— ¿Alice? — contesté con un poco de histeria en mi voz. Carraspeé, intentando hacerla sonar más grave.

—Da´ ¿Quién mas tontito?

—Lo siento, es que no esperaba que llamaras…

—Solo quería recordarte que tienes que estar a las diez en mi casa ¿si recuerdas donde era?

—No. Pero si recuerdo el mensaje de texto que me enviaste con la dirección — Como si a Alice se le pudiera pasar algo por alto.

—De acuerdo, quería asegurarme. Nos vemos en un rato. — dijo despidiéndose y colgando.

Suspiré y me acurruqué penosamente en una esquina de la habitación. Aborrecía ser tan… tan yo. A Alice la conocí hace unos dias, la chica era demasiado inquieta para su propio bien pero ciertamente era encantadora. Tropezamos sin querer, mas por mi torpeza que por causa suya pero aun así quiso disculparse invitándome a comer aunque siendo sincera nunca me pidió opinión. Charlamos un buen rato, bueno ella hablo y yo escuche. Al final y ante su insistencia termine diciéndole de mi necesidad de encontrar un lugar en donde vivir y me sorprendí cuando me dijo que tenía "la solución perfecta" a mi problema, o algo así.

Y la verdad si me asia falta un departamento he estado mudándome durante los últimos once meses, pero tras mi último encuentro con _él_ opte por esta opción. Necesitaba un lugar para vivir, uno fijo, el dinero se desperdicia muy rápido en hoteles y la pequeña chica –aun más pequeña que yo- me agradaba bastante. Así que ahora me encontraba preparándome para montar aquel espectáculo al que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Jamás había detestado tanto mi físico como ahora, solo hacia mas difícil el que creyeran mi farsa. Tras varios imprevistos en el pasado he llegado a perfeccionarlo de una forma satisfactoria, ahora podría pasar perfectamente por un chico un poco extraño pero era creíble.

Suspiré nuevamente y me revisé mentalmente._ No bolso… _Sí, _caminar no afeminadamente… _Sí, _jeans, zapatos, celular…. _Sí. Ok, todo listo. Con un nuevo suspiro de resignación Salí de la habitación, caminé hasta el ascensor, bajé, atravesé la recepción, pedí un taxi, y me senté a esperar su llegada. Me complacía en gran medida darme cuenta de que a diferencia de hace unos meses, la gente ya no se me quedaba mirando como un adefesio andante. El taxi por fin, después de cómo veinte minutos logró llegar al hotel.

— ¿A dónde va?

—Calle Carmona, — contesté simplemente mientras me acomodaba en el asiento de atrás. Transcurrieron como otros 15 minutos de carretera hasta que entramos a lo que, creía yo, seria la calle de Alice. Una casita en particular me llamó la atención, era grande, espaciosa, con enormes ventanas y de un color azul turquesa eléctrico, justo el tipo de Alice- pensé.

—Gracias, aquí me bajo — le pagué al conductor y bajé del coche, justo antes de tocar la puerta de la enorme mansión una duende la abrió y de un tirón me metió dentro. Alice era pequeña, de 1.50 aproximadamente, tenía ojos café oscuro y el cabello corto, en picos y negro.

—Eres muy liviano para ser un chico— acusó.

—Y tú muy fuerte para ser un duende — se la regrese algo molesta por el comentario, bueno "molesto" supongo…

—Como sea, vamos adentro, prepare waffles — Alice prácticamente me arrastro hacia la sala y me tiro en el sofá al mismo tiempo que ella iba a la cocina y regresaba con dos platos llenos de waffles —Aquí tienes.

—Omn, gracias — empezamos a comer y note a Alice muy impaciente y un tanto molesta — ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Esos idiotas… se suponía que llegarían hace más media hora — refunfuño fastidiada. Terminamos el desayuno y Alice habló y habló sobre lo tontos que eran sus amigos y luego de un buen rato se escucharon gritos en el recibidor.

— ¡Legamos!

— ¡YA estamos aquí! — gritaron dos voces diferentes al mismo tiempo.

— ¡idiota quítate de mi camino!

— ¡No quítate tú! — podría jurar que Alice se puso verde al escucharlos entrar, se levantó como fiera de su asiento y en ese momento dos chicos entraron a la habitación.

El primero era enorme, media casi dos metros y estaba repleto de músculos hasta el cuello, tenía el cabello negro y rizado, ojos azules y en su rostro había un aspecto inocente que era raro ver en un hombre como él.

El otro era rubio, más bien con un tono miel y el cabello le caía justo arriba del cuello, de constitución media, ojos cafés, y casi tan alto como el anterior.

— ¿Como pueden ser tan sinvergüenzas de entrar así cuando llegan casi una hora tarde?—Alice les gritó tan alto que creí que mis tímpanos explotarían.

—Yo…

— Ni siquiera son capaces de respetar mi casa porque tenemos un invitado y…

— ¡Hola! — dijo el chico alto mientras me miraba sonriente y el rubio rodaba los ojos.

—Soy Emmett McCarty, pero puedes decirme Emmett, Emm, Oso, o el sexy Emmet dios de la belleza y la simpatía — se presentó, o eso creo…

— Yo soy Jasper… solo Jasper — dijo el otro

— ¡¿Acaso alguien me está prestando atención?

—Alice…

—No Alice nada ¿y se puede saber donde rayos esta el tercer chiflado?

—Estacionando el volvo, pero es que no nos dejas explicarte… — continuaron quejándose

—No sé porqué creí que por una vez en su vida serian responsables.

—Lo siento cariño pero no lográbamos levantar a Emmett.

— ¿Yo? Es culpa de Edward que no se estacionaba, tuvimos que saltar del auto. Casi muero.

—Pretextos. Puros pretextos.

—Disculpen… — escuche una suave y aterciopelada voz viniendo de la entrada.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma.

— Perdón por llegar tarde, Alice. Nos retrasamos — En ese mismísimo instante creí haber muerto y estar viendo un ángel… Era alto, delgado y desgarbado, pero con los músculos bien definidos, su pelo color bronce tenía un aspecto desaliñado y sus ojos eran del más sublime color verde que hubiera visto en mi vida. Era demasiado hermoso para ser real, demasiado… perfecto.

—Hum, ¿hola? — volvió a murmurar con esa preciosa y melódica voz aterciopelada, solo podía rezar porque realmente no estuviera babeando en este momento — Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Uyyy… A alguien le gusta Edward… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo, con este cap, ya más o menos aclare algunas dudas sobre eso, sé que todavía quedan pero con el tiempo se resolverán. **

**Ok, este capítulo no tuvo tanta gracia como los anteriores debido a que bueno esas cosas se me ocurren conforme voy escribiendo y este era un escenario más serio, ya saben ustedes que actualizo los viernes como por l de la tarde para que estén conectados y me lean :)**

**También no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero el lunes tal vez les haya llegado una alerta de que actualice pero se dieron cuenta de que no era así, lo que ocurre es que recibí un par de críticas sobre la ortografía y quise arreglarlas de inmediato –soy muy perfeccionista- no sé si quede alguna que se me paso pero haré todo lo que pueda por corregirla.**

**Sepan que leo y releo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y siempre me sacan una sonrisa, a veces los uso de inspiración cuando estoy frente a la computadora y no sé qué escribir, me encanta escuchar lo que piensan y les supermegaarchi agradezco que me dejen uno, me fascinan y ahora que estoy escribiendo el capitulo siguiente necesito inspiración ya que es el primer encuentro así que… ¿me dejan uno?**

**Ya saben que los personajes no son míos sino de stephanie Meyer **


	5. Problemas monetarios

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hola otra vez, solo quería dejarles esta nota para que supieran que tengo que salir unos dias y no sé si vaya a tener internet a donde vaya entonces pues en caso de que no pueda actualizar exactamente el día no es porque sea irresponsable o porque vaya a abandonar la historia sino porque no hay conexión pero tratare de hacerlo en la fecha, tengo una tía a donde voy y ella si tiene internet entonces veré si puedo actualizar desde allá. Igual creo que no habrá demasiado problema pero por cualquier caso de que falle para que supieran. Bueno era todo lo que tenia para decir, adiós. **

**.**

**Capitulo 4: Problemas monetarios.**

**Edward POV:**

El menudo hombrecito me miró y contemple como los ojos se le abrían como platos al instante, me pareció algo sorprendente le tamaño que llegaron a adquirir, o realmente estaba nervioso o hecho del que fuera tan pequeño comparado con Emmett lo intimidaba lo suficiente para quedar en shock.

—Hum, ¿hola? — saludé—Edward Cullen, mucho gusto — extendí una mano hacía él y estaba a punto de tomarla cuando Alice me quito de golpe.

— ¿Qué yo estoy pintada o qué? Mírame a los ojos cuando te hable —gritó, de nuevo molesta.

—Calma enana, okey llegamos tarde, lo siento, tampoco es como si hubiéramos quemado por accidente tu colección de Chanel.

—No lo digas ni en broma.

—Okey, yo solo digo que no es para tanto además, si nos estas regañando por dar una mala impresión a "tu invitado" tú no estás dando una mejor gritando como una desquiciada—Alice desvió su mirada a Brent quien seguía con la mirada fija en mí y se dispuso a hacer uno de sus típicos berrinches hasta que Jasper, aun mas fastidiado con todo esto que el resto de nosotros la pudo calmar.

— ¡Bueno ya! ni siquiera han dejado al chico presentarse —recordó después de que Alice se calmara y todos miramos al susodicho con curiosidad a pesar de que ya sabíamos su nombre, no es común que no hubiese dicho nada en ningún momento.

—Y-Yo ah… ah… — dudó, era extraño, fue como si tuviera problemas para recordar su propio nombre, debía estar muy inquieto por nuestras constantes discusiones— Be-e… B-Brent, Swan — contesto al fin, aunque no parecía muy convencido de este hecho. Bueno el chico se podía definir con una palabra: Raro

— ¡Ya dejen de hostigarlo!

— ¿hostigarlo? — Señaló Emmett enojado — Alice Brandon no uses palabras que la gente no entienda… — todos rodamos los ojos.

—No hemos dicho nada, si alguien tiene experiencia en hostigar eres tu.

— ¡¿Qué es hostigar?

— ¡CALLENSEEEEEE:…..! — chilló con un timbre de pito que no nos dejo más opción que cerrar la boca y esperar que el dolor en los tímpanos cesara —Esto no está saliendo como yo quería…

—No me digas, ni lo había notado — masculló un sarcástico Emmett

—Yo pretendía que todo saliera perfecto y que no te llevaras tan mala impresión de mis amigos — dijo dirigiéndose a Brent

— ¡Ósea que querías mentirle! — Emmett (tenía que ser) gritó acusatoriamente apuntándole con el dedo en una expresión entre incredulidad y horror.

—ignóralo, su mamá lo tiro de chiquito…

— ¡Hey!

—Como sea, lo siento, debes creer que estamos locos — ¿Qué acaso no era así?

—No… — pronuncio, de nuevo no muy seguro de sus palabras — Bien, no mucho al menos —eso podría ser más sincero.

—Huy ¡ven lo que provocan!

— ¿Qué?

—Todo es su culpa, ahora cree que soy una loca con amigos raros.

—Ay por dios ya basta — se oyó la voz de Rosalie entrando a la habitación —Alice, de nada nos servirá engañar al chico… hola tú debes ser Brent, mucho gusto, Rosalie Hale—le dijo a Brent mientras Alice la miraba con humo saliendo de sus orejas — escucha, si vas a pasar algo de tiempo por aquí debes saber que todos estamos locos ¡SI! ¡YA! ¡LO DIJE! —

—Esto es un caos…

—No seas dramática

—Hasta tu llegaste tarde ¿se puede saber por qué?

—Es que me entretuve con un poco de repartidor…

— ¡¿QUE?

— ¡PIZZA!... Pizza, sí, a que buena pizza fue esa, uff… pizza — rectificó al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba Emmett.

— Ya sierre la boca todo el mundo. Yo aquí muriéndome de hambre y ustedes hablando de pizza.

—Comiste pizza ayer.

— ¿Parece que me importa?

Y así siguieron y siguieron veinte minutos de peleas y peleas entre nosotros, esta demás decir que parecíamos un zoológico. Después de poder callarlos a todos y convencer a Brent de que no debía llamar al sanatorio mental para que viniera por nosotros fuimos a la cocina y tomamos –le robamos a Alice- un plato de waffles. En todo ese tiempo Brent no había dicho prácticamente nada, solo se dedicaba a observar detenidamente la habitación y luego por alguna razón siempre volvía la vista hacia mí y no teniendo mucha idea de porque lo hacía, yo le devolvía la mirada, tratando de ocultar mi obvia incomodidad ante la extraña sensación que me provocaba antes de que una vez más la evadiera.

—Entonces… Brent…— Comenzó dubitativa Alice. Algo que no era muy común en ella

— ¿Si? — hablo por primera vez en un largo, largo rato, pero nadie parecía percatarse de este hecho. Me pregunte mentalmente por qué demonios me importaba.

—Bueno, yo… nosotros, queríamos plantearte una idea. — Brent la miró raro — Este, ¿Cómo empiezo? Tú necesitas un lugar para vivir ¿cierto?

—Ajá, creo que eso había quedado claro — murmuro confundido y con la voz un poco quebrada.

—Claro, es verdad. Hum, pues, aquí mis amigos tienen, o más bien rentan un departamento.

— ¿Y?

—Lo que pasa es que, ya sabes, les sobra una habitación y necesitan un "poquitín" de ayuda con la mensualidad y bueno pues yo pensé que tal vez pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Haber Alice no te estoy entendiendo.

—Ay ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de hoy en día que no capta indirectas? ¡DIOS! Te estoy tratando de decir que…

— ¡Alice YA! cada día estas más loca — Emmett y sus comentarios, pero ¡Rayos! Tenía razón.

—Brent — Rosalie al rescate — lo que Alice trata de decirte, o más bien pedirte o lo que sea, es que te mudes con los chicos.

— ¿Ah? — exclamo sorprendido y por un segundo sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

—Sí — continúo Alice más relajada — Ellos necesitan un nuevo compañero y tú un sitio donde vivir, es perfecto.

—N-No, no creo Alice, no es buena idea.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Mira ya sé que se ven como unos locos recién escapados del manicomio pero no son tan malos, enserio. — Todos le fruncimos el ceño.

—No, es eso. Lo que pasa es que… cuando tu dijiste que tenias la "Solución perfecta" y mencionaste a tus amigos y que tenían un departamento, yo pensé que te referías a comprarlo, no a esto.

—Sí, sé que no me di mucho a entender pero estoy segura que no te arrepentirás, además no tendrás que pagar tanto, se dividirán el pago por mes y…

—El dinero no es mi problema.

— ¡Aun mejor!

—Alice…

— ¿Qué?

—Me haces sentirme mal.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, enserio, lamento no poder aceptar.

—Por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, necesito más amigos, no puedo estar atrapada con esta bola de locos por el resto de mi miserable vida y…y… ok, no pues — Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo la miramos enojados. — Pero solo estoy tratando de hacerles un favor a todos muchachos.

—Lo sé Alice, te lo agradezco.

— ¿Entonces? — Brent negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo que decir pero dejando bien en clara su decisión.

—Como último recurso… — dijo Emmett confundiéndonos a todos — ¡TE LO SUPLICO! Por favor, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, pulguita, ¿tienes idea de lo que es morirte de hambre porque no hay nada en refrigerador? Y sin embargo está conectado, no sé porque está conectado si no tiene nada pero lo está, entiéndeme —empezó a lloriquear poniéndose de rodillas, limpiándose lagrimas falsas y gritando— ¡TE NECESITAMOS!

—Emmett.

—Jasper.

—Rosalie.

—Alice.

—Edward.

— ¿Yo qué?

—Idiota, arruinaste el juego.

—Oigan, siento todo esto, sus peleas… y que te mueras de hambre Emmett pero no me puedo quedar — dijo Brent interrumpiendo nuestra penosa pelea y tomando sus cosas.

—No, no, no, espera… solo unos minutos ¿sí? — Alice puso su carita de perrito abandonado y como nos sucedía a todos Brent no tuvo más remedio que asentir resignado. —Quédate aquí, necesito hablar con ellos — caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y nos hizo señas para que fuéramos con ella, como nadie excepto Jasper le hizo caso regreso para empujarnos y encerrarnos con ella en su cuarto.

—Bueno, están muertos. Yo que ustedes iba empacando mis cosas y buscando donde pasar la noche. — Como ayudas Rosalie- pensé

—Ser pesimistas no nos va a ayudar en nada, necesitamos convencer a Brent de que quedarse a vivir con ustedes es buena idea.

—Alice, ya esta, fallamos. No lo podemos obligar a hacer algo que no quiere.

—No lo vamos a obligar solo a… persuadirlo. Pero necesitamos que alguien hable con él, que le explique la situación y que lo convenza. Alguien amable, razonable, sensible… — todos en la habitación giraron sus cabezas hacia mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú tienes que hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, pero necesito una sombrilla, un pepinillo, una chica en bikini, un perro y los calzoncillos de Abraham Lincoln.

— ¿Y para que necesitas un perro?

— ¡¿Y eso fue lo que más te llamo la atención de esa frase? — Exclamé incrédulo.

—Ves, por eso necesitamos que seas tú quien hable con Brent. — Dijo Alice ignorando a Emmett mientras este hacía un puchero — Por favor Edward, no quiero que Jazz y el resto de ustedes tengan que dormir con el vago de la esquina… —Lo medité un momento ¿Qué perdía? Al contrario, ganaba una oportunidad y tal vez hasta conseguir un compañero que no ronque como oso en las noches.

—Está bien — dije y acto seguido Alice me rodeó con sus diminutos bracitos dando brincos como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

—Gracias, Gracias — le sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo. — okey, mucho amor. Ahora ve y haz lo tuyo.

— ¿lo mío?

—Es una expresión. Vamos.

Los chicos me sacaron a jalones del cuarto hasta que volvimos a la sala donde Brent nos esperaba impaciente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Alice que simulaba no verlo y no decía palabra, quise pedir algún tipo de ayuda a mis amigos pero todos se encontraban en la misma situación, dejándome totalmente solo en esto.

—Mmm, Brent ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? Por favor. — Pregunte sin mucha convicción. Se me quedo mirando un buen rato, como si no fuera capaz de asimilar mis palabras.

—O-hm S-Si, claro — le hice un gesto para que me siguiera y lo hizo de inmediato.

Lo dirigí hacia la misma recamara de hace unos momentos. Al entrar y caminar unos cuantos metros me paré y lo miré, pero él desviaba la vista impidiendo que pudiese verlo a los ojos, por algún motivo parecía nervioso, tal vez no le gustara que lo presionaran y si, estaba mal… pero es una emergencia.

—Okey, ah Brent. Escucha, enserio necesitamos esto — Empecé totalmente desorientado de cómo seguir.

—No es que quiera sonar arrogante pero ya dije que lo siento — murmuró apenado.

—Lo sé y yo tampoco quiero sonar como que te quiero imponerte algo que no quieres, solo quiero hablar — pedí, actuando calmadamente, no serviría de nada ponerme histérico al igual que Emmett. Brent asintió en respuesta. — Mira, te voy a ser completamente sincero, de acuerdo. La verdad… la verdad es que… ¡NO PUEDO REGRESAR A LA CASA DE MIS PADRES! ¡ES HORRIBLE! Todos en esa ciudad están dementes, comparados con ellos Alice y Emmett son relativamente normal ¿sabes lo locos que deben estar para eso?

—He, pues yo…

— Totalmente desquiciados. Por eso he estado pagando la renta YO solito desde hace dos meses que el par de paracitos se quedaron pobres, no tienes idea de lo desesperado que estoy. No tenemos un centavo y si no pagamos mañana nos ponen de patitas en la calle y tendré que dormir con los vagabundos porque Alice no nos quiere recibir en su casa y Rosalie menos y sus padres llamaran a los míos y me dirán que vuelva a casa y ¡NO PUEDO VOLVER! — ¿creen que eso sonó histérico? Nah´

—Yo, no sabía que los iban a sacar no…

—Sí, Alice seguramente no dijo nada para no hacernos sentir mal pero la verdad es que estamos más quebrados que… que… ¡QUE LOS QUE NO TIENEN DINERO!

—Ahh…

—Además tengo toda mi vida aquí, mis estudios, mis amigos, mi trabajo. — En sus ojos vi reflejada la pena y la impotencia. Suspiré. Creo que realmente no se podía hacer nada al respecto. — olvidado ¿sí?...

— ¿Qué?

—Perdón. En serio no quiero presionarte, si no puedes pues supongo que no me queda más que aceptarlo y continuar.

—Pero yo… — volvió a quedar vacilante.

—Ni te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá. Igual, quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras — le dije mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, — me reí — pareces un buen chico, tal vez nos podríamos llevar bien.

—Esto… gracias. — pronunció lentamente con la mirada perdida.

—No hay problema. Mejor enfrentar todo esto rápido.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces vamos — ambos salimos de regreso a la sala, en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera de la habitación cuatro pares de ojos se situaron en nosotros.

— ¿Y…?— preguntó Alice impaciente. Brent suspiró, parecía, resignado.

—Estoy dentro. — dijo provocando que girara mi cabeza para verlo desconcertado mientras él se encontraba sonriente y… ¿sonrojado?

**.**

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola chicos! Soy yo de nuevo, en otro viernes. ¿Qué tal? Ya empezamos con esta linda historia, como ven sigo con lo de la ortografía pero creo que ya quedo más o menos bien, si ven algo que llamo su atención me dicen.**

**Chicos porfa dejen rewiews, me gusta saber su opinión y recibo y recibo alertas y favoritos (todos y cada uno los agradezco) pero de cada tres o cuatro solo un rewiew, bueno si quieren dejarlo gracias y si no pues ni modo.**

**Sobre sus comentarios, me encantan! Son estupendos y siempre me sacan una sonrisa, los amo!**

**Como siempre les recuerdo, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Adiós, nos leemos la próxima semana, bye.**


	6. Bienvenido al grupo

**Capitulo 5: Bienvenido al grupo.**

**Edward POV**

—Ahhhhh… Ay, ay ay ay ay No puedo creerlo, Brent ¡Que alegría! —Alice estalló en un gigantesco abrazo hacia el chico a mi lado. Si normalmente era hiperactiva y no se quedaba quieta ahora parecía que había ingerido seis kilos de chocolate de una sentada. — Gracias Edward, sabía que solo tú podías convencer a este cabeza dura.

—Pfff — resopló Emmett haciendo un puchero como un niño de 5 años — yo pude hacerlo mejor…

—Claro amor, claro — lo consoló su rubia novia — Bienvenido a la familia Brent.

—Gracias…

—Oh… tomatito. — chilló al notar el tono rosado que adquiría la piel de Brent.

— ¡Emmett cállate!

—_O al zoológico _— siseó por lo bajo Rose, contestando a su último comentario.

— Ignóralos. Con el tiempo aprenderás a hacerlo.

— Gracias Alice — logró sacarle una risa —De verdad.

—No tienes nada que agradecer ¡Estoy muy feliz! — empezó a dar saltitos alrededor de todos. Ni idea de cómo fue que Alice termino saliendo con Jasper, este solo tenía su cara de -.- mientras Alice parecía una desquiciada. En tanto que Emmett seguía a la duende y sus saltos por toda la sala con una sonrisa, Rose miraba sus uñas y yo los veía con cara de WTF?

—Omn, okey. — dijo Brent consiguiendo captar la atención. —Yo… creo que debo irme. Podemos arreglar todo esto mañana, me dan la dirección y luego yo puedo…

—No, no, no, no, no… — Alice negó como si le estuviese hablando a un discapacitado mental. — Amigo, como se nota que aun no conoces a Alice Brandon. Las cosas no se hacen así conmigo. — Rodé los ojos.

—Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haga?

—Mira, si quieres ve y haz todo lo que tengas que hacer y en la tarde Rose y yo vamos a tu hotel por ti y te llevamos con los chicos.

—No lo sé Alice, no quiero molestar y…

— ¡DIJE QUE VAMOS ROSE Y YO POR TI Y PUNTO!

—Perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo.

—Mira Jasper — dijo Emmett con dulzura — hace tanto que Alice no te grita así… Creo que está enamorada.

Jasper le mando la más mordaz de sus miradas matadoras y vaya si tenía una gran variedad.

— ¿Qué?

—No…

— ¿Les prestes atención? — comentó Brent terminando con la frase inconclusa de Alice.

—Exacto. Aprendes rápido. — le sonrió. — Volviendo al tema, Barbie humana y yo pasamos por ti como a las cinco o seis de la tarde.

—Bueno, como veo que no tiene sentido replicar, acepto. Te daré la dirección del hotel…

—Oh, no. Sé perfectamente donde te hospedas. — Bien, tengo que admitir que eso hasta a mi me asusto y conozco a Alice desde hace 5 años. —Ash, ¿QUE TANTO ME MIRAN TODOS?

—Nada, nada… — negamos con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, me voy.

—Ok, adiós Brent. Nos vemos. — Nos dirigió una sonrisa de despedida a cada uno y tomando sus cosas salió de la habitación y un momento después de la casa.

Cuando oímos cerrar la puerta de la entrada soltamos un muy audible suspiro. Acto seguido todos chocaron palmas con todos.

—Bien hecho muchachos.

—Gracias a dios que termino.

— ¡Jasper!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan pesimista?

—Y la fiesta continúa…

—_O si… es mi cumpleaños, cumpleaños de Emmy, ya quiero los regalos… oh si, oh si, y un jamón entero, oh si, oh si, y un pastel casero, oh si, oh si, cumpleaños de Emmy, cumpleaños de Emmy, el oso Emmy, oh si, oh si, el sexy Emmy… _¿Qué? —

O.o

…

Después de esa –original- demostración de alegría y unos cuantos minutos de explicaciones por fin pudimos sentarnos en paz en la sala de Alice.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Qué piensan?

—Pienso que es una suerte que no tenga que aguantar a ese trió en mi casa — contesto Rosalie aliviada.

—No… Hablo de Brent.

—Es agradable.

—Si — estuve de acuerdo.

— ¿Verdad que lo es? Estoy segura que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos, iremos al cine juntos, a pasear, a Disneyland, a…

—Alice, tienes que aprender a controlar tu entusiasmo.

—A mi me parece gracioso — Declaró Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja inocentemente.

—A MI, me pareció "extraño" — dijo un Jasper enfurruñado.

—No, lo que pasa es que Jaspi está celoso por toda la atención que Alice le presta a la pulguita.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si.

—No-o

—Si-i

—Hablo en serio. No notaron como…

—Jasper ¡Basta ya! no quiero volver a saber que andas dejando mal parando a Brent. — lo amenazo la duendecillo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo no ando mal parando a nadie

—No porque sea… bajo, flacucho, torpe… — -.- — débil, pequeño, poco agraciado…

—Y eso que era Jasper quien lo estaba dejando mal parado ¿he Alice? — le dijo sarcásticamente Rosalie

—A lo que me refiero es que lo que importa no es como se vea sino como es por dentro

—Bravo. Ya te podemos iniciar en la carrera de actriz dramática.

—Bueno pero me entendieron ¿no?

—Pero no era a su aspecto a lo que yo me refería sino a…

— ¡Calla! — lo silencio al pobre de Jasper hasta que este prefirió olvidarlo y seguir callado.

—Yo no sé… — exclamó Emmett muy pagado de sí mismo. — A mi lo único que me importa es que… ¡Nos salvamos! Oh sí, no más ayunas para Emmett amor…

—De hecho. — Lo interrumpió Alice acompañada de la sonrisa maquiavélica de ambas chicas. — Les informo que les conseguí un empleo :D — en el segundo en que termino de decir esta simple frase la cara de mis amigos se descompuso totalmente y yo por mi parte, no pude resistir el deseo de hacer mi baile de la victoria sobre el sofá, literalmente.

—Oh, claro. ¿Yo no puedo cantar pero él si puede hacer su estúpido baile de la victoria?

— ¡Gracias dios!

…

Si, ok, tal vez esta vez el loco fui yo pero eso era digno de celebrarse y si, tuvieron que perseguirme durante media hora y someterme a amenazas para callarme pero ¡OIGAN! Hablamos de Emmett y Jasper. Con. Un. Empleo. De. Verdad. ¡DONDE PAGUEN DINERO!

Ok, ok, ya estoy comenzando otra vez, me centrare. Uff.

Bueno, en vista de todo lo que tardaron en atraparme y la sesión de amenazas transcurrieron dos horas y cuando terminaron las chicas nos arrastraron de la casa de Alice de nuevo a la nuestra y como castigo por mi _"muy infantil actitud" _no me dejaron conducir y tuvo que hacerlo Emmett, resumiendo estuvimos a punto de morir en seis ocasiones diferentes pero noo… yo tenía que aprender mi lección.

El caso es que luego de que salváramos nuestros pellejos seis veces nos puso como cenicientas a limpiar el departamento, luego nos mandaron a asear y luego escogieron nuestra ropa ¡DIOS SANTO SOLO ES UN CHICO NO ES EL PRESIDENTE!

—Ay miren que guapos quedaron todos, se ven adorables.

— ¡Con mi cabello no te metas Alice! — le dije cuando note que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí con un cepillo entre sus manos.

—Si tan solo dejaras que te peinara…

—La última vez que trataste de hacerlo quede como estropajo humano, así que no. — me rehusé rotundamente y ante el recuerdo tuvo que darse por vencida.

—Este bien. Ahora… hay que ver su habitación.

—Es la puerta al fondo del pasillo.

—Oh, no. Olvídenlo. No le vamos a dar el cuarto que usan para sus tonterías y locuras.

—Locuras ¡Locuras! — Emmett gritó enojado — ¿Cuándo nosotros hemos hecho alguna locura en esa habitación?

— ¿Acaso no es una locura robarse un chimpancé bebe del zoológico?

—Pero era un pequeño, eso no cuenta.

— ¿Y cuando quisieron jugar guerra de pintura con él?

—No te salgas del tema, además Pancho siempre se comporto a la altura.

— ¡ERA UNA HEMBRA!

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo en ese entonces?

— ¿Y cuál es tu obsesión con los nombres mexicanos?

—Le hubiera cambiado el nombre a María pero tu odias a la ex novia de Jasper

— ¿Quieren no desviarse del tema? — dije cansado, ambos me miraron con odio.

—Bien, como sea. Lo que importa es que no le dejaran la jaula para monos a Brent. Tendrá… ¡El cuarto de Jasper! — Mmm, no sé porqué presiento que a Alice no le gusta recordar a María.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó el aludido indignado.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué el mío?

—Porque lo digo yo.

—Pero…

—P…p…p… nada. Ahora mejor toma tus cosas y cámbialas a tu nueva habitación.

Jasper se rehusó terminantemente a mudarse a la jaula para monos pero no es necesario decir quién gano.

Para variar ellas parecían nuestras madres en más de un sentido y cuando estuvimos listos nos dieron otros veinticinco minutos de amenazas y sermones y se fueron a buscar a Brent.

Llegaron alrededor de las 6:20 y para alegría de Emmett, cargadas de hamburguesas, tacos, gaseosa y pastel.

—Wow, ¿a qué se debe tanta comida? Digo si se puede saber — pregunté un poco risueño; la verdad tenían meses que no nos trataban tan bien, creo que esto de ser pobres nos está afectando a todos.

—En realidad fue idea de Brent, él pago y todo.

— ¿En serio?

—Ellas, mencionaron algo… — dijo sonriente pero tímido. — Y como recordé que Emmett dijo que morían de hambre pues…— Emmett hipó

—Eres… el hermano que nunca tuve… — volvió a sollozar mordiendo un taco.

—Creí que Pancho era el hermano que nunca tuviste.

—Pero él (ella) nunca me dio comida, solo se robaba mis bananas.

— ¿Quién es pancho? — inquirió Brent confundido.

—Larga historia…

Brent nos miro con curiosidad pero lo dejo pasar, después cuando nos sentamos a comer volvió a surgir el tema del mono y Emmett a su muy peculiar manera le conto como fueron los hechos. Debo admitir que sirvió para relajar mucho el ambiente y reírnos un rato ante el recuerdo, todos nos llevamos muy bien con Brent, era amable y llegaba a soportar los tontos comentarios de Emmett. Descubrimos que tenía una tendencia a sonrojarse, con la más mínima provocación un color rojo brillante aparecía en sus mejillas y a pesar de lo tímido de su personalidad podía llegar a ser simpático. Jasper seguía resentido por lo de su habitación pero hasta él tuvo que admitir que fue un lindo gesto lo de la comida y después incluso se permitió sonreír durante la comida.

Le mostramos a Brent su habitación (o la ex habitación de Jasper) y dejo ahí sus cosas. Vimos una película con las chicas. Escogieron _101 dálmatas _¿Por qué? Eran el tipo de películas que Emmett tenía. Al terminar sus padres las llamaron alegando que porque nunca les avisaban donde estaban y gritándoles muchas cosas que ya no se alcanzaron a entender así que tuvieron que irse pronto luego de eso.

Brent se quedo en su habitación, Emmett en la suya, Jasper se fue a la jaula para monos y yo me quede en la cocina a limpiar. Sí, parecía la sirvienta pero mañana todo apestaría si no lo hacía y ya que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudaría y Alice me mataría si ponía a limpiar a Brent tuve que hacerlo solo.

No puedo negar que fue inesperada la manera en la que me sentí hacia el chico, me simpatizo, a pesar de que lo conocía hace tan solo 12 horas. Estoy seguro de que terminaríamos siendo buenos amigos, además de que me daba mucho gusto tener un nuevo compañero que parecía un poco más sensible que el resto.

Pero bueno, todo lo dirá el tiempo…

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola, uff, logre actualizar a tiempo. No estoy segura si habrán leído la nota que deje al principio del capítulo pasado pero ahí informaba que tuve que salir de viaje y no hay conexión de internet a donde voy así que las actualizaciones se me dificultan.**

**Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto, dentro de un cap mas hare todo lo que pueda por hacerlos más largos, también siento como que no fue demasiado gracioso un par de cosas me gustaron pero no estoy segura. Awww, me matan sus comentarios son tan lindos que me pongo a dar saltitos como Alice :3**

**Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirme, adiós y les recuerdo (otra vez) los personajes son de la hermosa, genial, inteligente, esplendorosa, fabulosa, stephanie Meyer. **


	7. Dificultades

**Capitulo 6: Dificultades. **

**BPOV**

No podía creerlo ¿Cómo fue que me había metido en este lio? Lo que menos necesitaba eran más problemas y claramente convivir con tres hombres se me convertiría en uno muy grande ¡Demonios!

Pero cuando lo vi, ahí, tan desesperado y mirándome con esas preciosas esmeraldas simplemente las palabras no me salían, no puedo explicar lo que me sucedió, jamás me había ocurrido nada igual. Ah y ahí voy yo de estúpida y acepto ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?! ¿Porque no puedo negarle nada a un tipo que acabo de conocer? por el simple hecho de que es el hombre más increíblemente hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Hormonas…

Por favor la edad me está afectando.

Y ahora estaba arreglando mis maletas para mudarme a un departamento en el que viven tres hombres ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Es cierto que necesitaba construirme una vida y una identidad fija si quería quedarme permanentemente en un lugar pero eso lo podía conseguir con un trabajo, no necesitaba nada de esto, sin embargo continuaba guardando todo en las dos pequeñas maletas que estaban frente a mí.

Sin duda cada día estoy más loca.

En fin.

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré la maleta con mis cosas adentro, suspiré y mire mi rostro una vez más al espejo. No lograba acostumbrarme a lo que veía cada vez que volteaba. Maquillaje. Tal vez no del tipo que mi madre me obligaba a usar en las fiestas pero aun así era maquillaje. Para mi desgracia, mis cejas siempre habían sido demasiado delgadas, naturalmente. Jamás me había visto en la necesidad de cortarlas o arreglarlas, y siendo ahora un hombre, parecía bicho raro con unas mini cejitas. Mi nariz también podría mejorarse pero me rehusaba a usar algún tipo de implante falso y mis labios estaban levemente distorsionados, uno era ligeramente más grueso que el otro. Era una verdadera lástima que el maquillaje no cubriera mis constantes sonrojos. No me iban a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Refunfuñe disgustada y saque la peluca color negro de mi cabeza, quité el broche y dejé caer mi cabello. Qué pena, me gustaba. No era rubio, ni rojo, ni ningún color extravagante, ni nada especial, pero era MI cabello, café, largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda y en ondas. Mis manos eran un desastre y no que tuviera unas uñas perfectas, finas o hermosas ¡Qué va! Muy huesudas.

¿Cómo se suponía que tres hombres no se dieran cuenta de todo eso?

Mmm ¿Aún hay tiempo para retractarse?

_¡toc, toc!_

—_Brent, soy yo, Alice ¡Ábreme!_

Hmn, creo que no.

—Ahora voy — necesito trabajar en la voz. Sujeté mi cabello en una cola, la cubrí y volví a colocar la peluca.

—_Apúrate que no tengo todo el día. _— no pude contener el impulso de rodar los ojos, al menos no estaba aquí para verme hacerlo. Caminé –casi corrí- hasta la puesta y la abrí para encontrarme a una duende sonriente y a una Barbie avergonzada.

— ¿Qué paso? — inquirí ante la cara de Rosalie.

—Alice se está volviendo más loca de lo que ya está.

— ¿Por qué?

— Se le ocurrió ponerse a pelear en el elevador con una señora de cómo 70 años. — rezongo y Alice tras ella estaba haciendo caras graciosas.

—Ajá ¿por?

—Ash, estaba loca— gruño la duende —Escucha, traía puesto un pantalón amarillo y un suéter de rayas morado ¡Morado! ¡Rayas! ¡Amarillo! ¡VIEJITA CHIFLADA! —

—Esa no era razón suficiente como para que le gritaras.

—No puedo dejar que gente ande por la vida vistiendo esas cosas.

—Alice tienes que aceptar que tienes un problema ¡basta! ¿Sí? — contemple toda la discusión con el cerebro hecho un revoltijo, solo espero acostumbrarme al torbellino que es Alice.

—Da lo mismo ¿ya estas listo? — pregunto dirigiéndose a mí.

—Pues…

—Te ayudo ¿Qué te falta? — me interrumpió dejando su lugar y examinando el cuarto de hotel.

—Nada. Es solo que debo entregar la llave en recepción.

—Oh, no hay problema, vayamos.

—Espero te acostumbres antes que yo — me siseo Rosalie por lo bajo — tarde demasiado para mi gusto. —

—Dejen de cuchichear a mis espaldas y salgan ¡vamos!

—Ya, ya, está bien.

Tome mi maleta y el resto de las cosas y seguí a las chicas por el pasillo mientras ellas platicaban ¿de qué más? Ropa. Como chica nunca fui muy apasionada a este tema, como chico, bueno eso era lo más característico de un chico que poseía. Odio las compras.

Llegamos al primer piso y vi como Alice le echaba una mirada matadora a una ancianita en el mostrador.

Si, Alice si tenía un problema.

Devolví la llave al muchacho de la recepción y regrese con Alice y Rose.

— ¿ya nos podemos ir? — preguntaron ambas haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, ya nos podemos ir. Gracias. — conteste sonriente.

Salimos del hotel y caminamos hasta donde estaba un precioso _Porsche amarillo._

—Valla ¿De quién es?

—Mío — dijo una orgullosa y soñadora Alice. — Es mi bebé

Rose la empujo y se subió al asiento del copiloto junto a ella, yo del igual modo me acomode en el asiento trasero. Durante todo el camino se la pasaron haciéndome preguntas de mi vida y yo –como podía y con ciertos límites- contestaba.

—Entonces Brent ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?

—Mm, en Forks, es un pequeño pueblito en Washington.

—Nunca había escuchado de él.

—Sí. En verdad no es muy conocido.

—Tal vez podríamos visitarlo un día, no sé, ya sabes para conocer — ofreció Rose.

—No, no tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. — ambas se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿y cuál es tu comida favorita?

— No sé, casi todo me gusta.

—Te digo Rose, todos los hombres son iguales. No importa que les pongas enfrente, lo comerán.

— ¿Por qué lo dicen?

—Hace dos años, en el instituto nos pusieron el típico proyecto de cuidar un huevo, a una chica del salón se le cayó y retamos a Emmett a que no se lo podía comer. Lo hizo en menos de cinco segundos.

—Oh. —_ iuk, asco, asco, asco. _

—Sip, ahora ya quisieran llegar a eso.

—Calla, que es peor para nosotras, están todo el día quejándose de que tienen hambre y que no-sé-que. Al menos tu novio no es un mastodonte gigante con complejo de oso.

— ¡Mi novio me llamo "Comida"!

—…Tuche

— ¿Así que si era enserio? ¿Lo de que se morían de hambre? pensé que solo exageraban. — dije un poco contrariado.

—Ah Emmett exagera todo, pero si, en cierto modo. Así que si tienes comida, mantenla lejos de su alcance.

—Wow, ¿Saben? Tengo hambre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—No, quiero decir… bueno ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comida? — Intenté explicarme — dijeron que morían de hambre y…

—No tienes por qué hacer eso. No es tu problema.

—Lo sé, pero... si vamos a compartir el espacio durante tanto tiempo, creo que podríamos procurar llevarnos bien.

—Aww… — exclamaron de nuevo a coro —Cosita… bueno, de acuerdo. Vamos, conozco un lugar donde venden de todo. — dijo Alice acelerando la velocidad.

…

Alice nos llevo a un lugar extraño, parecía supermercado pero afuera había muchos puestos de comida y atracciones para niños chiquitos, como una feria pero sin montañas rusas. Compramos montones de comida chatarra, tacos, hamburguesas, dulces, pastel, soda, etc, etc. Las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarme a pagar pero no las deje, el dinero era verdaderamente lo que menos me importaba y según sé ellas ya habían hecho mucho por ellos antes.

Después de que subimos toda la comida al auto estábamos exhaustas, bueno Rose y yo lo estábamos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a una colonia muy bonita, había muchas plantas y edificios grandes y espaciosos. Alice se paro en el aparcamiento de uno de ellos, era color beich claro y parecía de al menos 10 pisos.

—Llegamos — anuncio saliendo del auto y yendo por las bolsas.

…

* * *

Subimos hasta el octavo piso (gracias a dios, por el ascensor) y nos detuvimos en la puerta que daba el numero 645, sería un numero sencillo de recordar.

—Hola. — saludaron amablemente. Alice y Rose mostraron la comida y creo que a Emmett se le salió una lagrima, nunca pensé que la frase "A los hombre se les llega por el estomago" fuera tan cierta, pero en realidad no puse mucha atención, estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a un bellísimo adonis con sonrisa de supermodelo.

—Wow, ¿a qué se debe tanta comida? Digo si se puede saber — solo por ver esa expresión en su rostro había valido la pena, parecía feliz.

—En realidad fue idea de Brent, él pago y todo.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Ellas, mencionaron algo… — dije como pude. ¡Culpo a las hormonas! — Y como recordé que Emmett dijo que morían de hambre pues…—

—Eres… el hermano que nunca tuve… — Emmett hipó mordiendo uno de los tacos que habíamos comprado.

—Creí que Pancho era el hermano que nunca tuviste. — ¿Pancho?

—Pero él (ella) nunca me dio comida, solo se robaba mis bananas. — ¿?

— ¿Quién es pancho? — articulé confundido ¿De qué hablaban?

—Larga historia… — Lo deje pasar y cuando terminamos de guardar el resto de la comida en la alacena y en el refrigerador nos sentamos a comer. No sé porqué presentía que ni Alice ni Rose salían de esta casa, se notaba que pasaban mucho tiempo en este lugar, y para ser sincera parecía que eran ellas las que vivían en aquí y no los chicos, movían, y hacían todo lo que querían y los demás debían acatarse a sus ordenes (más a las de Alice) A y ellas tenían razón, Emmett comía como si en vez de estomago tuviera un hoyo negro.

—Emmett basta, no seas cerdo.

— ¡Es mi vida! — gritó mordiendo otro taco. Llevaba, dos hamburguesas, tres sodas, una rebanada de pastel y ocho, sí, ocho tacos. Ahora nueve.

—Debimos haber enviado a Emmett al zoológico y quedarnos con Pancho.

— ¿Algún día me dirán quien es pancho?... ¿y porque lo enviaron al zoológico? — demandé curiosa.

— Ay — Emmett bufó — Mira, te lo voy a explicar. _Pancho, era mi bebé mono, era color castaño oscuro profundo, no negro como dice Jasper. Lo robamos del zoológico y le gustaban las bananas, pero tenían que estar maduras, no le gustaban podridas ni negras, también le gustaban los insectos. Una vez lo saque a pasear al parque con su correa pero vimos a los del zoológico que andaban avisando a las autoridades así que lo escondimos, además la gente se nos quedaba viendo y no lo dejaban espulgar en al cabeza de sus hijos, oh y un día recuerdo que trato de hacerlo con Edward y como no se dejo pancho tomo el bote de kétchup y en venganza se la vacio en la cabeza. Fue divertido. Pero Eddie se enojo tanto, tanto que me grito. _

— Oh… — dije confundida

—_Sí, pero al final tuvimos que regresarlo porque estaba creciendo demasiado y Eddie no le quería dar su cama. Los del zoológico nos dieron una recompensa porque les dijimos que lo habíamos encontrado y nos enteramos que nunca fue él, sino ella._

—Era una hembra. — Aclaro Rose. Asentí.

Todos nos miramos un momento antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada, estuvimos riendo durante más de diez minutos, Emmett era un caso. Me llegué a preguntar cómo se habrá visto Edward con la cara totalmente cubierta de salsa de tomate y gritándole a Emmett. Seguramente lindo. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rosadas ante ese pensamiento.

—Oh… Brent se está poniendo rojito de nuevo… — Sip, y con cada palabra el color aumentaba.

Luego de eso comenzó un juego llamado "Haber quien puede hacer sonrojar más a Brent" ¿pueden adivinar quién gano?

_Nota mental: Venganza._

Luego de que el tonto juego terminara me mostraron la que sería mi habitación, por un momento Jasper me miro mal.

Deje ahí mis cosas y volví a la sala donde los chicos trataban de poner una película.

—Quiero ver _Phoo _— Protestó Emmett.

—Emmett, no vamos a ver Phoo, madura tienes 20 años. —

—Bien, pero quiero ver una de Disney.

Me pareció extraño que nadie le contestara nada, hasta que descubrí que todas las películas eran de Emmett y todas eran películas infantiles, en fin vimos _101 dálmatas_, pudo ser peor. Justo al final de la película sonó el celular de Alice y se oyeron muchos gritos del otro lado.

—_Hola ma´… no… sí, estoy con los chicos… si, aja, con Rose… también con Edward… no ma´ no te responderé eso… _ok, si… si… ¡SI!... no, no lo repetiré en voz alta… pero… olvídalo… _¡Si mamá, Jasper y yo nos estamos cuidando! _— casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva— _ok… si ma´… ok, bye. _

Todos desviamos la vista y fingimos no escuchar nada.

—Ni una palabra. —Advirtió— Rose, nuestros padres están en mi casa, dicen que si no estamos ahí en 10 minutos estamos castigadas.

—Pero tú casa esta a media hora.

—Ellos lo saben. — Dijo cabizbaja— Vamos, aun podemos negociar el tiempo.

Las dos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron algo tristes, eran como las once de la noche y Emmett se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón por lo que decidimos que era hora de dormir. Los tres se fueron, cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones y yo me dedique a guardar mis cosas.

Debía pensar en cómo me las arreglaría para que nadie me descubriera, habían demasiadas dificultades, el más grande y mi mayor problema sería todo lo físico, con trabajo podía deslizarme en una superficie plana sin caer, mucho menos podría cargar la cuarta parte de lo que podría hacerlo Emmett ¿y cuando menstruara? La peluca, el maquillaje ¿Cómo ocultaría todo eso? Además de que aún conservaba un poco de ropa de mujer para alguna emergencia. También, usaba una pequeña botarga bajo la camisa ¿Qué? ¿O creían que nadie notaria dos pequeños inconvenientes en mi pecho?

Asumí que fue una suerte que mi habitación contara con su baño propio.

Termine de colocar cada cosa en su lugar y me tire a la cama con un enorme bostezo.

A mi mente llego una imagen, un extraño cabello color cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—_Edward… —_ susurré antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

.

**Nota de la autora: hola! Estoy de vuelta! :D ¡!¡ (Aplausos)**

**Tengo un nuevo cap… ya sé. Para mi gusto es corto. Y no actualice la vez pasada casi me da un nosequequeseyo pero ya no había nada de nada de internet y no podía hacer nada. En unos dias más volveré a mi casa ¿si? Y actualizare puntualmente. Para recompensar les prometo que el próximo cap lo hare largo y que les sacare muchísimas sonrisas :)**

**En el cap anteror hubo una chica que me dijo que era Rumana y que le gustaría traducir mi fic, pero dejo el comentario anónimo y así no me puedo comunicar con ella.**

**Adoro sus comentarios y ya llegamos a más de 100 seguidores (estoy muy muy muy feliz) gracias. Ojala haya más rewiews en este cap.**

**Adiós y una vez más les digo algo que ya saben. Los personajes son de S.M no míos pero esta historia si lo es y los quiero chicos bye. **


	8. Primer día

**Capitulo 7: Primer día. **

**Edward POV**

Comencé a salir de la inconsciencia no precisamente de la mejor manera ¡Demonios! ¡¿Alguien podía callar ese horrible ruido?! Parecía que estaban torturando a alguien y con la suerte que me cargo seguramente ese alguien era yo. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con un espantoso estropajo amarillo sobre mi cabeza…

— ¡JASPER! — El idiota no solo estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama y prácticamente encima de mí, sino que además roncaba como animal con sinusitis. —Tarado, levántate. — Le grité a lo que él solo me palmeó la cara aun entre sueños

Intente empujarlo o sacudirlo para que se moviera pero me tensé cuando empezó a hacer unos ruidos raros… pa-pa-parecía gato en…

—Alice…— oh, dios mío. Necesito vomitar. —A-Alice…

— ¡Jasper, idiota precoz! ¡LEVANTATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE INCAPACITE PARA TENER HIJOS!

Ante eso la escoba con patas tuvo que abrir los ojos.

—Rayos, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?

— ¿Qué me ocurre? Creo que una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabrá dios qué diantres estabas soñando — ¡Maldición! Me sentía violado.

Jasper enrojeció al instante.

—E-Eso no es tu problema.

—Lo es si estas en mi habitación y gimoteando encima de mí como…

— ¡Cállate! No puedes probar nada.

—Si no querías que oyera tus malditos sueños húmedos te hubieras quedado en tu cuarto.

—No dormiré en la jaula para monos ¡Apesta!

—Es su culpa por no limpiar las gracias de Pancho, María o como se llame.

—Si la limpiamos… después de dos meses pero lo hicimos.

—Es tu problema ¡Sal de mi habitación!

—NO.

— ¡ALTO! TENGO UN BATE Y NO DUDARE EN USARLO — amenazó Emmett entrando a la habitación (En bóxers de Scooby doo) con un bate de beisbol en las manos y un antifaz cubriéndole los ojos.

Si, esas eran mis mañanas.

—Somos nosotros, genio.

—No me engañaran tan fácil, díganme ¡¿Quién es su líder?! — acotación con la cual se gano un coscorrón de mi parte. — Ouch.

— ¿Por qué de nuevo estas durmiendo con esa cosa en los ojos? — le preguntó Jasper quitándole el antifaz rosado de los ojos.

—Porque, embellece mi cutis… no que necesite ser más hermoso de lo que es, la perfección es inalcanzable — No otra vez.

— ¿Tienes algún problema mental del que aun no sepamos?

—Jasper, no tienes por qué estar celoso, no es tu culpa haber nacido tan feo, igual Alice te quiere — no pude evitar reírme un poco, aun con las sombrías miradas que me mandaba el aludido.

—Oh, oh, ya sé, ya sé. — Exclamó Emmett entusiasmado —Vamos a despertar a la pulguita.

—Mmm, bien. Pero yo quiero el bate — pidió Jasper.

—De acuerdo, yo quiero un altavoz.

—No tenemos un altavoz.

—Pues quiero algo que haga ruido fuerte e insoportable.

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Jasper que ronque? — dije sarcásticamente.

—Es una excelente idea. Oye Jasper… — Jasper lo golpeo con el bate — está bien. Creo que hay una de esas cosas rojas que chillan por ahí. ¿Vienes capitán mal humor?

—Supongo — accedí rodando los ojos.

Después que Emmett buscara como loco sea lo que sea que quería y no lo encontrara tomo un par de sartenes, una espátula y un colador –el cual fue ubicado en su cabeza- y los tres – Emmett, en calzoncillos de scooby doo, con un colador en la cabeza, espátulas y satenes en las manos; Jasper, con un bate de beis bol, un estropajo en la cabeza y yo, con cara de Calamardo- nos dirigimos a la recamara de Brent.

Este chico no sabe en que se metió al aceptar vivir aquí.

—Ahora escuchen… cuando de la señal entramos y hacemos el mayor ruido posible ¿Entendido? —

— ¿Cuál es la señal? —

—La señal es… Tomate — ¿Tomate? Vaya, jamás debimos llevarlo a ver "El soldado Pérez" *(1) — ¿listos?...

Ahí viene…

— ¡TOMATEEEEEE…!

Ambos abrieron la puerta de un golpe y entraron haciendo todo el ruido posible. Era casi tan molesto como Jasper roncando, debía admitirlo. Pero los pobres se llevaron una gran decepción al encontrar completamente vacía la habitación.

—Awwww no es justo. — la vida no es justa, si lo fuera yo tendría mi propio departamento.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Jasper — ya recorrimos toda la casa y no lo vimos por ningún lado.

—Tal vez se arrepintió y decidió irse… yo lo haría. — murmuré.

Emmett, en un gesto muy maduro, me saco la lengua.

Lo buscamos por todo el departamento, en los baños, armarios y habitaciones durante como… 5 minutos, luego nos aburrimos.

Ya había pasado más de una hora de eso, eran como las diez y como todos los domingos no había nada bueno en la tele así que Emmett nos obligo a ver Bob esponja. Al menos nos reímos un rato de las tonterías de Patricio pero luego empezó Dora la exploradora y todos nos estresamos ¿En serio me creerían que teníamos 20 años?

— ¡PERO ESTA AHÍ! — Gritaba un desesperado y violento Emmett.

"_¿Dónde está el barco? ¿Ven el barco por algún lado?"_

— ¡ESTA EN TUS NARICES!

"_¿es ese el barco?"_

— ¡NO! ESO ES LA COLA DE UN PAJARO ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES CONFUNDIRLOS?!

"_No, ese no es el barco" "¿Es ese el barco?"_

— ¡PERRA HIJA DE TU 0$%#&*/?=!

—Ya, ya Emmett — apagué el televisor — ya, tranquilo…

—El barco... estaba enfrente de ella… no lo veía y… y yo…

—Sí, te entiendo…

Debía alejarlo de "Go, Diego Go" si no quería volver a vivir esto.

— ¡Oigan! —Nos llamó Jasper desde la cocina mientras yo aun consolaba a Emmett —Quedaron algunos tacos de anoche ¿Alguien quiere? —

—Si crees que con ser amable te dejare quedarte en mi cuarto estas muy equivocado.

—Vamos, no todo tiene que ser con mala intención.

—Viniendo de ti, sí.

—Como quieras ¿quieres un taco Emmett?

—No tenía sentido… la cola del pájaro ni siquiera era blanca…

—Ok.

En ese momento se escucharon unas llaves en la puerta.

—Hola.

—Hola Brent — dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo. — ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa llave?

— Hola Emmett.

—H-Ho-Hola.

— ¿Le sucede algo?

—Estaba vendo Dora la exploradora.

—Oh… no sé que tenga que ver pero ni siquiera preguntare.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿D-Donde estabas? — preguntó esta vez Emmett

—Tengo algo de hambre ¿No quedo un poco de pastel? — ¿acaso estaba evadiendo la pregunta?

—No, Emmett se desayuno todo el que quedaba, pero aun hay uno o dos tacos.

—Con eso es suficiente — dijo abriendo el refri y sacando una botella de refresco. —Omn… ¿Emmett? No es que te este criticando ni nada pero ¿Por qué traes un colador en la cabeza?

—No quieres saber— explicó el palo con patas — si vas a vivir aquí tienes que acostumbrarte a ver ese tipo de cosas sin que despierte tu curiosidad.

Brent miro a Emmett.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvimos aburridos como nunca en la vida, Emmett no dejaba de quejarse y para callarlo le pusimos la película de _"Tierra de osos"_ a veces era como si tuviéramos a un niño de cuatro años viviendo con nosotros. Cuando iba en la parte en la que el hermano del oso lo persigue para casarlo sin saber que es su hermano y casi lo mata Rose y Alice –para variar- llegaron y se sentaron a ver la película con nosotros.

—Aww… — dijeron las chicas –y Emmett- al ver al pequeño osito abrazando al oso grande. — Que tierno.

La película termino así como el resto de la comida sobrante en el refrigerador.

— ¿Por qué no vamos de compras? — Propuso Alice sonriente.

—Olvídalo.

—No.

—No desde la última vez.

—Vamos jazzy… ¿porfa?

—Emmy… te compraré un osito de peluche ¿sí?

No iban a aceptar ¿o sí?

…

Débiles. Sometidos. ¡Mandilones!

Adivinen donde estaba justo ahora…

— ¡Hay no puede ser! Escuche que ya llego la nueva colección de primavera a Carolina…

— ¿Y a mí que me importa? — las interrumpí.

—No sean quejumbrosos, de todos modos ya están aquí. — musitó Rosalie

—Además no será tan malo, solo veremos algunas tiendas, nos aremos una que otra cosa, comeremos, veremos más tiendas y ya ¿entendido?

—Claro, solo tengo una duda — Brent intervino. — ¡¿Y yo por qué diablos estoy aquí?! —En verdad, él debía odiar las compras mucho más que yo si se ponía así sin si quiera conocer como era Alice en un centro comercial. — Digo, entiendo porque lo están Emmett y Jasper pero ¿yo qué? Me largo.

—No, no, no… no te puedes ir. Ándale, te comprare algo, lo que tú quieras, aun si es una de esas espantosas cosas que les gusta a ustedes los hombres, no importa… la podemos quemar luego…

—No.

—Por favor… — Mmm, Alice estaba agotando muy rápido sus reservas de suplicas con Brent, pronto el chico será capaz de negarse. Bien por él, mal por todos nosotros.

—Agh bien.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

—Ok, pero no quiero que me compres nada — Alice no se negó, más tampoco acepto. Ya conocía esa historia.

—No te arrepentirás.

Entramos al centro comercial y las chicas se pusieron como un niño en un parque temático. Lo primero que hicieron fue invadir Carolina Herrera, yo y los chicos nos quedamos afuera esperando, y Brent le compro una nieve a Emmett para que se callara.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos de eso salieron como con cuatro bolsas cada una, lo cual significaba: dos bolsas para cada chico.

—Ya me arrepentí. — siseó Brent.

Inmediatamente entraron a una segunda tienda la cual tenía un letrero gigante que decía "GUESS" sobre la enorme puerta. Ahí se fue otra media hora de mi vida. Otra bolsa para cada uno. Le siguieron otras como "Banana" Papaya" "Charlotte" "Bebé" y otros nombres raros, el punto es que eran las cinco y teníamos hambre.

—No aguantan nada —

— ¿No aguantamos? Llevan más de cuatro horas comprando y lo único que hemos comido son tacos duros.

— ¡ASH! Ok, vayamos a comer algo — ¡Aleluya!

Y así lo hicimos. Jaja soné como libro. Hum hum, como sea. Ya estaba harto de toda la comida que vendían en el centro comercial, tacos, hamburguesas, pizza, pastel, soda, la misma comida chatarra que había estado comiendo los últimos tres dias ¡iuck! Ya nos estábamos poniendo gordos todos.

Optamos por comer un Subway*(2) era un sándwich a final de cuentas pero era mejor que toda esa comida. Emmett, Jasper y yo logramos terminar con uno entero e incluso Emmett estaba fastidiando por más, las chicas y Brent, a diferencia, solo pudieron con medio de este. No cabía duda de porque Brent estaba tan flacucho y débil, apenas y comía, o si prefieren el idioma Emmett

— "jajaja comes como niñita jajaja" —o bueno eso fue lo que él dijo.

Más tarde las chicas siguieron con los zapatos, los accesorios, el maquillaje, etc, etc. Nosotros seguíamos en la misma posición, y con un sinfín de bolsas entre nuestros brazos pero al menos ya no teníamos hambre. En algún momento entre una tienda y otra una viejita se acerco a nosotros tímidamente.

— ¿Disculpe joven?

— ¿Si?

— ¿No sabe donde se encuentra la tienda de costura? — Ahh…

— No, creo que no. Lo siento. —

—Mmm ¿y uno de tus amiguitos no lo sabrá? — preguntó de nuevo la señora mirando al resto de los chicos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al llegar a Brent, quien desvió la vista. — Yo ya te he visto antes…

—E-es, No. Yo no recuerdo…

— ¡USTED! — Todos volteamos hacia el origen del sonido para encontrarnos a una Alice furibunda mirando con odio a la señora junto a nosotros.

—Es la chiflada del ascensor. No, que horror yo me voy de aquí.

— ¿Cómo puede estar usando ese suéter? — Todos –menos Brent y Rose- contemplamos la escena confusos. La anciana se apresuro a tomar las pocas bolsas que traía y empezó a correr –como podía- en dirección contraria a Alice quien a su vez la perseguía agitando su pequeño puño en el aire.

—Oiga vuelva aquí — gritaba como loca — podemos discutirlo. Escuche anciana usted me necesita, esas rayas no le quedarían bien a nadie, oiga…

Y se fue detrás de ella.

— ¿queremos saber? — preguntamos a Brent y Rose.

—No — contestaron a coro.

Era suficiente para mí.

—Genial, ahora tendremos que esperarla, ya anocheció y el centro comercial cerrara en unas horas —

—Esto es aburrido. ¿Brent? ¿Me compras otra nieve? —

Todos rodamos los ojos. Emmett consiguió su nieve.

Al cabo de 20 minutos –sorpresivamente- Alice regreso quejándose de la ropa de la anciana que al parecer había perdido en la tienda de electrodomésticos

Ya estábamos cansados y queríamos irnos a casa y dormir doce horas.

—No vuelvo a caer en esta trampa mortal —gruñó Emmett

—Oh, no te alteres osito, mira lo que te compre… — le cantó Rosalie mostrándole un oso de peluche con moño en la cabeza. Emmett se puso a dar saltitos al estilo Alice y a enseñarle el oso a toda la gente que pasaba.

— Mira sus orejitas y sus patitas, es tan tierno. —murmuró antes de besarla en medio de todas las personas que lo veían extrañadas. Busque con la vista a Jasper y Alice quienes estaban en una situación más o menos parecida.

Estas habían sido las consecuencias de los últimos años por ser siempre el mal tercio –o en este caso, quinto- siempre que empezaban con sus cursilerías yo tenía que desviar la vista y hacerme el despistado porque de una u otra forma no se me permitía irme.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya — masculló Brent a unos metros de mí.

—Ya somos dos. Pero no podemos, créeme yo lo intentado durante años. —

—Entonces tu… — dejo la oración incompleta.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo… — se sonrojo.

Me encogí de hombros, aun con el hecho de que en cierta manera me sentí frustrado con su comentario inconcluso pero lo ignore rápidamente.

— ¿Siempre son así? —

—De vez en cuando.

— Y… ¿Cuánto…? Ya sabes ¿tardarán? — preguntó incomodo

—Con suerte, un poco menos de treinta minutos —

Brent bufó.

No pude evitar reírme de su reacción.

—Te acostumbraras.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste? — Callé.

—Mejor, deberíamos encontrar algo que hacer mientras.

—Esa no es una respuesta. — Volví a reírme — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No sé. Te vez extraño enojado. — De nuevo se sonrojo y yo de nuevo volví a reírme. Emmett tenía razón, era gracioso.

—Oh no importa. —Refunfuñó.

—No te lo tomes a mal. Es agradable no ser el único perturbado con esta situación. — Noté como sonrió disimuladamente pero no dijo nada.

— Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —

— 19. — me sorprendí con su respuesta, de hecho, yo habría pensado que tendría como máximo 17.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿Y tú?

— 20. ¿Estás estudiando algo?

—Ahora no. ¿Tú estás estudiando?

—Sí, Medicina, tal vez después de…

Fui atrozmente interrumpido por la voz de Emmett, el cual estaba bailando alegremente… ¿la macarena?

— _¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena eeeh Macarena!_

—Emmett ¿Qué haces?

—Bailo… ¿Qué no es obvio?

—Sí, pero creo que la pregunta adecuada es ¿Por qué?

— _¡__Macarena tiene un novio que se llama__que se llama de apellido Vitorino__y en la jura de bandera del muchacho__se la dio con dos amigos__aaahe!_

— ¿Acaso entendiste? Porque yo no — Pregunté y Brent se encogió de hombros mientras miraba divertido la escena.

— _¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena eeeh Macarena!_

Emmett estaba dando todo un espectáculo, inclusive aparte de nosotros había mucha más gente presenciando la "Danza" de nuestro amigo y hasta le lanzaban dinero.

$$$$$$ -('o'- ^( '-' )^ (-'o') v( '.' )v -(' .' )- -('.'- ^( '.' )^ (-'.')- v( '.' )v -(' .' )- $$$$$$ *(3)

Debimos haber pensado en esto hace muuucho tiempo.

…

—Miren ¡SOY RICO!

—Emmett cállate, nos dejaras sordos a todos. Además no eres rico, solo tienes 2 Dólares y 20 centavos en monedas — en realidad, hubiera ganado mucho más si el guardia de seguridad del centro comercial no hubiera intervenido.

— ¡Estúpido guardia! ¿Qué uno ya i siquiera puede bailar en zonas públicas sin sentirse discriminado? — :´(

— No.

—Aww.

…

—Alice… Por favor, por favor, por favor podemos irnos ya — Le rogábamos cuatro desesperados hombre a la duendecillo malvado. Nos tenía en sus garras.

— Te daré la mitad de mi fortuna.

—Dejare que me peines por una semana.

—Te llevare a donde quieras en el volvo.

Alice se le quedo mirando a Brent.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó confundido.

—Escucha sé que eres nuevo en todo esto pero acóplate, tú también tienes que sobornarme.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Ten imaginación! — Brent puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ash está bien nos podemos ir.

—AY ¡GRACIAS!

—Después de…

—NO… ¿Por qué?

—Bebes…

— ¡Ya basta Alice diles! — intervino Rosali.

—Les tenemos una sorpresa…

¿Sorpresa? Si como no.

…

:´) Esta… ha sido… la… mejor, sorpresa… de mi vida.

—Sip. Y aquí es donde trabajaran chicos.

—Alice ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? — No llores Edward, llorar de la felicidad no es varonil…

— ¿Qué querían par de sanguijuelas? Que Brent y el inpeinable los mantuvieran el resto de sus zánganas vidas.

Me toque silenciosamente la cabeza con una mueca.

—Sss-… No…

— Ah, pues en ese caso me les adelante.

—Pero Alice, Emmett y yo ¿Trabajar en una tienda de mascotas?

—Véanle el lado positivo… se entenderán muy bien con los animales. — Jasper bufó, contente Edward, contente.

—Cariño, sabes que te amo pero esta vez… — La duende le lanzó "su mirada" — T-Te superaste, de verdad, que buena idea ha-as tenido. — tartamudeó.

—Verdad… hablando de eso ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Todos volteamos la vista buscando a Emmett y solo lo vimos pegado al vidrio de la tienda de mascotas asiéndole caricias a un perrito.

—Hola pequeño cachorrito, sí hola, yo soy el tío Emmy, si, si lindurita si.

_Emmett…_

—Y ¿Cómo te pondremos a ti eh?

_Wow, wow. Wow, wow. _Le ladraba entusiasmadamente el cachorro.

— ¿Qué tal…? ¿Bola de nieve? Ó ¿Malvavisco?

—Espero no te lo pienses comer — le dijo una chica por la espalda a Emmett.

—Ahhh ¿Tu quien eres?

—Emmett esta es Bree, Bree el es Emmett. — los presentó Alice — Y él Jasper, mi novio, Brent, Rose y Edward. — nos señaló a cada uno con un gesto de mano. Era una chica menuda, de cabello negro y largo hasta más allá de la cintura, ojos cafés y uniforme azul marino. — Bree es la gerente de la tienda de mascotas, por lo tanto, su jefa.

—Hola a todos. — saludó.

—_Cool_. ¿Crees que podrías adelantarnos los primeros cuatro meses? Es que vi que en la tienda de videojuegos ya salió…

— ¡NO!

—jajajaja no, lo siento, no puedo adelantarte nada. — Emmett hizo un puchero.

—Ta´ bien.

—Y no es que los esté corriendo pero la tienda ya va a cerrar.

—No te preocupes nosotros ya nos íbamos. — le contestó Rose. —Asimismo les recuerdo que en departamento no hay ni un litro de leche por lo que aun debemos comprar víveres.

¡Demonios!

…

—Y ya nos deben… — decía Alice inspeccionando el ticket de compra.

—No lo digas.

—138 Dólares — lo dijo.

Emmett miro su "Fortuna"

— ¿Aceptas monedas?

Bien. Ahora solo le debíamos 135 dólares y 80 centavos.

…

Muertos, como estábamos, llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba nuestro departamento y entre todos bajamos las bolsas del volvo.

—Adiós chicos. — Gritó Alice mientras ella y Rosali subían al BMW rojo de Rosali

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde van?

—A casa.

— ¿Y las bolsas?

—Volvemos por ellas después. —

— ¿Esperan que subamos con todo esto?

—Sí. — y se fueron. Me sentía usado.

Sí, sí estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, debería dejar aquí tiradas todas sus mugrientas cosas.

Nos repartimos las bolsas entre los cuatro, entramos al edificio y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

"_Fuera de servicio_."

Noooo…

…

—Olvídenlo, no subiré 8 pisos con estas cosas —

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Volar?

— ¿Si puedes Eddie?

—No.

—Aww ¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo?

…

Íbamos en el tercer piso, solo 5 y ya… que consuelo. Hasta Emmett parecía cansado.

—_na, na, na, na ra, na, ra, ra, ra Macarena…_

— ¡Emmett!

— ¡Oh, perdón pues! — se quejó.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí subiendo escaleras, el primero en ir adelante era Emmett, a continuación le seguía Jasper quien tenía cara de mujer con cólicos y luego le seguía yo, si estaba cansado pero más que nada fastidiado y molesto, todavía más atrás se suponía venia Brent o eso creía el chico no era muy platicador que digamos la mayoría del tiempo. Solo para asegurarme regresé mi vista atrás, y atrás, atrás estaba él a un paso de descalabrarse vivo, no sé cómo pude dejarlo con tantas bolsas, no era ni la tercera parte de Emmett y venia cargando lo mismo que nosotros.

—Dame eso. — le dije aproximándome a él y tomando la mitad de sus bolsas con mis manos, no hacían la gran diferencia para mi, en cambio a él pareció regresarlo a la vida.

—No, está bien, yo puedo. —

—Sí claro, apenas puedes contigo mismo así que no te quejes y camina. — rezongué ahora yo.

Ricitos de oro y el oso tragón ya se nos habían adelantado un par de pisos así que trate de apresurarme, Brent trato de hacer lo mismo pero parecía batallar con sus pies.

…

Por fin, habitación 645.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió todos caímos como troncos al piso (Literalmente)

—Alguien prenda la luz —

— ¿Quién me carga a mi cuarto?

—… ¡Pancho!

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: :D les gusto?**

**Huy espero que sí. Ahora si me salió larguito ¿no? **

**Ya enserio no saben lo feliz que estoy a mí en lo personal me está gustando como me va quedando y ojala ojala ojala a ustedes tmb, apóyenme si quieren dejarme un comentario lo agradecería mucho, no pido tanto solo un rewiew, mi inspiración sube entre más me llegan ¿no me quieren ayudar a escribir? (carita de perrito) porfa.**

***(1) El soldado Pérez: es una película mexicana que cuenta como el hermano de un soldado reúne un equipo para ir a salvarlo de Iraq. Tomate, es el emblema y señal del equipo ya que todos provienen de Sinaloa.**

***(2) Subway : es un sándwich o emparedado a veces hasta de cincuenta centímetros que pertenece a dicha cadena americana. **

***(3) Si se fijan bien se trata de un muñequito bailando :D**


	9. Nuevo alumno Nuevo problema

**Capitulo 8: Nuevo alumno. Nuevo problema.**

**Edward POV**

Vagamente comenzaba a tener conciencia de las cosas a mí alrededor, dándome conocimiento de un exquisito olor en el aire. Fresias; concluyó mi menté. Poco después percibí un suave rosé sobre mi mejilla, cálido y ¿electrizante? No lo sé, no sabría decirlo. Me permití, inconscientemente, disfrutar el encantador aroma, inspirando profundamente. Delicioso. Pero pronto desapareció, al igual que el dulce tacto sobre mi piel.

Me removí un poco incomodo en mi sitio de descanso buscando de nuevo ese cosquilleo, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que mi cerebro dedicaba a este hecho jamás lo encontré. Sin embargo si encontré una esencia, no _esa_ misma esencia, otra, una más… ¿comestible? Era la palabra.

No sin algo de fuerza de voluntad me obligue a abrir mis ojos; todo lo que era capaz de ver era una superficie blanca y lisa a distancia, una vez recuperada completamente mi cordura me di cuenta que se trataba del techo.

Giré mi cuerpo 90 grados para ir a parar con la vista de Emmett frente a mí. Él no era tan tedioso como Jasper en ese aspecto, él no roncaba… él se chupaba el dedo, pero era, de alguna manera, mejor. También recordé el día de ayer, las compras, las escaleras, todo eso me ínsito a rodar los ojos. En verdad habíamos dormido en el suelo de la sala, en ningún momento de la noche desperté, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo hace un momento. Suponía que Brent si lo había hecho ya que no se encontraba con nosotros, de igual manera Jasper, lo que agradecía inmensamente, no soportaría esos ronquidos mucho tiempo más. Todavía seguía un poco somnoliento, quería regresar a dormir. De modo que como el universo me odia el sol estaba en su más grande punto, resplandeciente, burlándose de mí en la ventana.

Suspire con resentimiento, -como si ese enorme sol no fuera otro que mi peor enemigo ganando una interminable y cruel partida de juego- y en el momento que la corriente llegó a mi nariz otra vez, reviví mi sueño, o bueno… lo que parecía hacer sido un sueño, no obstante la fragancia en mis fosas nasales era _la otra esencia. _Me apoyé en mi brazo derecho y miré en dirección a la cocina. Ahí se encontraba Jasper, sentado sobre uno de los bancos y a su lado, sosteniendo un conjunto de variados instrumentos de cocina, Brent.

¿Estaba haciendo lo que yo creía que hacía? ¿Acaso ese "comestible" buen olor emanaba de allí?

Me levanté –medio borracho, medio despierto- y como pude caminé en su dirección. A medida que me acercaba el olor se iba haciendo más fuerte, más concentrado.

— ¡Mira quién despertó! — Jasper vociferó, a propósito; sabía que detestaba los gritos por la mañana.

—Hey Brent ¿Qué hacen? — le llamé, ignorando por completo a mi supuesto amigo de toda la vida. El pelinegro se volteó suavemente al oír su nombre y reparó en mi presencia, sus mejillas automáticamente se inundaron de sangre. Me pregunté por qué sería.

—El desayuno — me respondió Jasper, Brent solo asintió un poco y regresó a su actividad, todavía un poco rojo.

Me senté junto con Jasper en uno de los bancos y accidentalmente advertí en mi aspecto gracias a uno de los espejos. Mi cabello se encontraba aun más alborotado que de costumbre, mis ojos parecían mirar a todas partes y a ninguna a la vez y en mi mejilla había cientos de líneas provocadas por la almohada que había sostenido mi cara lejos del piso toda la noche.

Cielos, me veía ridículo.

Inclusive, y de haber estado en presencia de alguien más que no fueran "mis amigos" creo que hasta me hubiese ruborizado.

—No sabía que cocinaras — comenté para llenar el silencio.

—Bueno, he vivido solo por algún tiempo. — explicó calmadamente, no me paso por alto un pequeño tono de tristeza en su voz y aunque sabía que no era de mi incumbencia, me importaba, quiero decir, él era, un amigo, un muy reciente amigo tal vez, igual… lo era.

—¿Y, que tal se te da? — Curioseé logrado que sonriera y hasta soltó una que otra pequeña carcajada silenciosa.

—Bien, pienso. —Pensaba y a medida que continuó con ello lo confirmé.

Para ser sincero no entendía mucho de lo que hacía, cocinar no era mi fuerte y Brent se movía como uno de esos presumidos chefs en la televisión que se supone que te enseñan y en cambio solo alardean de lo buenos que son, sólo que él si parecía estar haciendo algo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Huevos — ¿Huevos? Era una respuesta demasiado simple para todos esos movimientos. Procedía a preguntar más sobre la comida cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó.

—Iré a ver quién es. — dije, levantándome del banco en el que estaba y saliendo de la cocina. El timbre seguía suene y suene provocando que me palpitara la sien. Salté a Emmett que permanecía dormido junto a la puerta y bruscamente la abrí.

—Hola, Edward ¿Y los chicos? — le cerré la puerta en la cara y me di media vuelta.

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó Brent saliendo de la cocina con Jasper a su lado.

—Alice y Rose.

— ¿Y por qué no las dejaste pasar? — Rodó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta. Fue mi turno de poner los ojos.

— ¡Malo! — Me recrimino Alice pasando y mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Malo? Yo no te deje con mil y un bolsas como si fueras mi chacha y me largue a dormir. — entrecerró los ojos y me miro mal.

—Emmett, ya despierta — dijo Jasper moviendo a Emmett sin éxito. — bello durmiente, despierta cariño — musitó ahora haciendo una chirriante voz de mujer.

—Cállate, marimacha. — exclamó ahora Em sacando su dedo pulgar de la boca y lanzándole un cojín, el cual le lanzó tan fuerte que le dio en la cabeza y provoco que cayera al suelo.

—Yo vuelvo a la cocina. — Brent musitó suspirando.

— ¡Eso dolió!

— ¿Qué crees que lo hice para que te gustara?

— ¡Ya cállense ambos!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? ¡POR SU CULPA MI LINDO TRASERITO DUELE!

— ¡Ya supérenlo!

— ¡Y LE SALIO UN GRANITO! ESTA ROJO Y…

O.O

—Creo que acompañare a Brent — susurré por lo bajo.

Volví a la cocina y él continuaba poniendo cosas sobre la sartén.

— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No. No te preocupes ya estoy por terminar. ¿Alguno de ustedes es alérgico a algo?

—Jasper; al maní ¿por qué?

—Precaución. ¿Entonces nada de mantequilla de maní?

—No creo que le guste la idea.

—Lastima por él. ¡A mí me encanta la mantequilla de maní! — Declaró tomando una cuchara y sumergiéndola en bote de dicha mantequilla y llevándosela a la boca, alcé una ceja en su dirección y me reí.

—Me doy cuenta.

— ¿A ti que te gusta?

—Mmm… — lo medité un poco. — La nutella *** (1) **Si de chucherías hablamos.

—Sí a mí también me encanta. — Admitió sacándose la cuchara de la boca ya que por más que lo intentara no lograba mover sus labios con ella adentro.

—De hecho, solía tener una… pequeña obsesión con ella. Hasta que mis padres se dieron cuenta y me prohibieron gastar toda mi mesada en ella como lo hacía de chico. — se río y yo no pude evitar reírme con él, hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba este tipo de cosas.

—Supongo que todos tenemos una debilidad con alguna cosa dulce de niños.

—Sí, supongo. Recuerdo que después de dos semanas sin probar nada de ella me escabullí a la casa de un vecino y se la robé. — los dos volvimos a reír.

— ¿De qué se ríen? — curioseó Emmett entrando a la cocina.

—Nada. — dije, conteniendo la risa.

—Mmm ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—El desayuno.

Brent llamó a todos para que vinieran a comer y les sirvió, también a Alice y a Rosali quienes se quejaron de que "No desayunaron, nadie las quiere, todos las odias, mejor se comen un gusanito"

El desayuno consistía en: Un vaso de zumo de naranja, dos huevos revueltos con tocino, pan tostado, fruta, yogurt y de postre una galleta que habíamos comprado ayer, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en el plato de manera que parecía ser comida gourmet.

—Esto esta riquísimo. — Alabó Rosali.

—Gracias.

—No, enserio realmente eres bueno. Desearía que mi madre cocinara así, toda mi infancia desayune cereal con leche.

— ¿Hay más?

—Emmett te comiste dos platos de todo; ya no queda nada.

—Hum, pero aún tengo hambre. — hizo un puchero.

—Te haré pan francés. — Brent suspiró. De pronto, se me antojaba el pan francés.

…

—Lo siento chicos. — murmuró Emmett mientras todos estábamos tirados en el sofá, total y completamente hinchados por la comida. —Desde ahora Brent es mi nuevo mejor amigo, no me importa si es tan pequeño como para saltarlo.

— ¡Hey!

—Shh, pulguita. No arruines el momento.

Todos nos reímos, Emmett y Brent eran como dos polos opuestos y no sólo físicamente pero en el fondo Brent también tenía algo de infantil, de una manera muy peculiar, no tan pronunciada como la de Emmett pero estaba, a solo un par de días de conocerlo se había ganado su lugar, era como la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Alice ya planeaba más salidas en grupo, era excesivamente hiperactiva e incluso a veces podía asustar pero sin ella y las tonterías de Emmett creo que tendría una vida muy aburrida, más fácil, pero aburrida; ellos decían todo lo que les pasara por la cabeza, no guardaban nada, algo que me había dado cuenta no poseía Brent, parecía pensarlo todo dos veces antes de hablar, era de una rara manera molesto.

Los chicos, al recordar el día de la semana que era comenzaron a rezongar; escuela, luego trabajo ¡Se quejaban demasiado! solo trabajarían cuatro dias a la semana, no era para tanto, tenían una buena paga y lo único que tendrían que hacer seria encargarse de que la tienda de mascotas no se inundara, no era tan difícil.

—Vale, ve el lado positivo de las cosas. — le dijo Rose a Emmett antes que empezara a hacer sus típicos berrinches de niño chiquito.

— ¡¿Cómo cual?!

—Como… ahora tal vez podrás llevarme alguna vez a una cita. — exclamó sarcástica, desafortunadamente para ella su novio tenía el cerebro de un cacahuate.

—¡¿Qué clase de beneficio es ese?! Pero ese nuevo videojuego… sí, de algo tendrá que servir.

— ¿Tú, Brent? ¿Tienes empleo? — desvié la conversación, estaba hasta el cuello de esos dos.

—No. Tengo una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado así que por ahora no lo necesito. — respondió sonriente y divertido por la pelea que se originaba entre la rubia y el oso. — ¿Y tú?

—Sí, por las tardes ayudo en un pequeño hospital, ya sabes, papeleo, les hecho una mano a los doctores en una que otra cirugía y a veces me toca encargarme de los informes. Puede llegar a ser tedioso pasar tanto tiempo entre hojas de papel pero el trabajo en si es bueno, no tengo un horario definido y se me paga lo justo, estoy conforme con él y tengo la oportunidad de prepararme para cuando ejerza.

—Sí, sí, sí, solo pregunto si tenias o no trabajo, no quiere que le cuentes tu vida..

—No te preocupes, no me molesta. — me tranquilizó Brent rodando los ojos hacia Emmett quien bufaba constantemente.

—Como sea chicos, creo que es hora de que vallan arreglándose para la universidad ¿no les parece? — señaló Alice.

—Nah… aun nos queda mucho tiempo.

—Emmett, una hora no es mucho tiempo que digamos.

—Es lo suficiente.

—Mejor metete a bañar de una vez, que tardas como cuarenta minutos ahí adentro.

—Bien. No quiero que nadie me moleste, yo y el patito de hule tenemos una cita. — aceptó a regañadientes.

—Tiene más citas con el patito de hule que conmigo. — Se quejó Rose.

Así nos dispusimos a prepáranos para la universidad, mientras Emmett se bañaba Alice se decidió a interrogar a Brent sobre todo el contenido de su vida antes de llegar a la cuidad, de nuevo veía ese extraño gesto de pensar todo dos veces antes de responder cualquier pregunta, parecía como si ocultara algo, pero todas las preguntas de Alice eran demasiado inocentes, no veía nada inusual en su contenido y las respuestas de Brent eran igual de simples, tal vez debía dejar de ver tanta televisión.

— ¿Y qué hay de la universidad? Si dejaste tu pueblo para tener una carrera entonces ¿no deberías asistir a una?

—Umm, este sí. Lo que ocurre es que al no tener ni siquiera donde vivir todo eso de la escuela se me había dificultado, ya sabes no es fácil.

—No, no sé, he vivido con mis papis desde que nací y no planeo dejar de hacerlo pronto. Pero supongo que como ahora ya tienes donde vivir iras a la universidad ¿no?

—Creo pero…

— ¡Pero nada! Está decidido. ¡Tú te vienes a la universidad con nosotros!

— ¿Qué?

Ya empezamos.

…

— ¡ME METO A BAÑAR UNOS POCOS MINUTOS Y CUANDO VUELVO HAY UNA FIESTA SIN MI!

Emmett.

Totalmente mojado.

Con una única toalla en la cintura.

Y un patito de hule en la mano izquierda.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no es una fiesta?! Alice y Brent discuten porqué la duende quiere obligarlo a ir a la universidad.

— ¡BRENT SWAN ¿CÓMO TE ATRVES A CONTRADECIR A ALICE?!

…

— ¡Basta ya!

— Anda ¿Qué te cuesta?

—No sé Alice…

— ¿Por qué? Yo puedo lograr que el director te acepte, te lo aseguro.

—No tengo… — Brent dudó, considerando su respuesta.

— ¿si…?

—No tengo papeles, quiero decir, no los tengo… ahora, aquí.

—No hay problema, puedes entregarlos después, yo me encargo.

—Es qu-yo.

—Yo me voy a bañar. — declaré exasperado y caminando hacia la puerta del baño.

…

— ¿terminaron con su discusión? — pregunté.

—Sí.

—No.

—Brent ira.

—No lo haré.

…

— ¡No puedes obligarme!

— Brent — musité divertido. — Estamos en el auto, creo que quedo muy claro que si puede — me reí y el bufó, de verdad era muy terco.

Afortunadamente en trayecto a la universidad se calmo considerablemente, ya venía riéndose de las cosas de Emmett en el asiento trasero y Alice sonreía inmensamente al verse victoriosa, -como si no ganara todo el tiempo-pensé.

Llegando a la universidad Alice bajo a Brent de la oreja y lo llevo a la oficina del director, el pobre estaba rojo de la vergüenza, todo el mundo lo miraba, no suficiente con el hecho de ser tan bajo que todos lo señalarían también era humillado por alguien aun más bajo que el, no sabía si sentir lástima o remire de su desgracia, tal y como Emmett y Jasper, pero ellos eran otra historia.

—Oh por favor, tengan vergüenza. — Claro, porque ellos jamás fueron insultados públicamente por Alice.

—Sera un día divertido. — declaró Emmett con una sonrisa extasiada.

—Sin bromas Emmett. — amenacé.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre te metes?! Una que otra cosa puff… no se morirá.

— ¿No era él tu mejor amigo?

—Lo es.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Ya, ya, está bien. Sin bromas.

—Gracias.

—Por ahora… — masculló tan bajo que casi no lo escuche.

Los chicos y yo nos separamos, yo fui a mi clase de Matemáticas avanzadas y ellos se fueron juntos a su clase de anatomía. La hora paso tan normal como siempre, no había nada nuevo que saber sólo se trataba de un repaso y algunas tareas, la siguiente hora siguió igual, salude a uno que otro chico y salí al sonar la campana que indicaba que teníamos 25 minutos libres. Iba camino a mi cabina cuando fui interceptado por una duende, una pulguita, un oso y una escoba con patas.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

— ¡El director aceptó a Brent! — Chilló muy emocionada, incluso para ella.

— ¡SIIII…! Si, si OH sí — Sí ese fue Emmett, aunque creo que ya es obvio.

—No sé como lo hizo. — Brent puso los ojos. —Ni siquiera protesto ni nada, ella sólo entro, me presento, le dijo que quería entrar pero que no tenía papeles y el dijo "Claro señorita Brandon, no se ajetree; puede entregarlos en unos dias"

—Nunca sabes el poder que puede tener una bolsa Gabana cuando el director olvida su aniversario de bodas.

—En tal caso, bienvenido a la universidad Brent.

—Eso sospecho. Ya hasta me dieron mi horario — sacó una arrugada hoja de su bolsillo. — ¿Qué se supone que es… pro-pede, propedeut-icia, Hum… propedéutica medico quirúrgica?

— ¿Qué tu mamá qué? Brent… Grosero.

— Es una clase Brent. Está en el salón 203. — le informé señalando detrás de nosotros.

— A mi me toca esa clase — dijo Jasper.

—Genial, al menos no estaré solo en lo que sea que eso sea.

Para mí eso no era tan bueno, mi siguiente clase era con Emmett y no sólo eso si no que también era mi compañero de pupitre ¿Cómo llegue a eso? Ahora, les relatare la muy hermosa y profunda tragedia detrás de esa historia…

**Flashback.**

— ¡Eddie! Me toco en la misma clase que tú.

—Aja.

—Sera tan divertido.

—Seguro Emmett.

—Me sentare contigo.

—No Emmett.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero.

— ¿Por qué no quieres?

— Porque no te quiero de mi compañero de pupitre.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡A MÍ TODOS ME QUIEREN!

— Emmett…

— ¡No! Calla… has herido mis sentimientos.

—Emmett…

—Está bien aceptó tus disculpas, me sentare contigo.

**Fin del Flashback. **

Cautivador ¿no?

…

Ahora estábamos a media clase, el profesor daba un largo discurso sobre las células, sus componentes y mitocondrias y el 60% de los estudiantes chorreaban baba en sus apuntes por el sueño, a excepción de muy pocos que tratábamos de prestar un poco de atención y Emmett (Él ya estaba dormido) a veces, muy pocas veces, me preguntaba qué pasaría por la cabeza de Emmett… no que quisiera saberlo.

…

—Ahh… que clase tan fácil.

—Estuviste dormido 59 minutos.

— ¿Y el profesor no lo noto? — Preguntó incrédulo.

—No lo noto porque dibujaste ojos en tus parpados.

—Wow… vaya que listo soy, ni yo me la creo ¿Cómo se me habrá ocurrido?

—Porque vimos "Piratas del Caribe 2" la semana pasada.

—Wow… ¿Cómo demonios recuerdas tantas cosas?

Rodé los ojos.

…

La hora del almuerzo por fin llegó, caminaba hacía la cafetería tranquilamente ya que el clima afuera no era tan bueno como hace unos dias y era mejor comer dentro.

—Hola Edward. — Giré mi cabeza a la mención de mi nombre.

—Hey Brook ¿Qué tal estas?

—Bien. Tú te ves de buen humor ¿Tanya no te ha seguido hoy? — dijo entre risitas.

—Ahora que lo mencionas no, ni siquiera había notado que no estaba.

—Vaya y ella que se cree tan importante, te asesinaría si te escuchara.

—Puede ser pero estoy seguro de que sería mejor que tenerla detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

—Sí, creo que ya has dejado eso claro anteriormente, no sé como no lo capta, como sea ¿vas para la cafetería? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—Claro, oye te presentare a alguien. — dije pensativo.

— ¿Quién?

—Un amigo.

Al llegar a la cafetería busque la mesa de siempre, ahí ya estaba Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosali y Brent sentados, Brent rojo como tomate y los demás conteniendo la risa.

—Y ahí estaba yo, sentado esperando a que la pulga esta decidiera caminar hasta su asiento cuando al primer pasó… Pazz… muchas risas y 35 minutos en la enfermería pero valieron la pena.

Ya todos estaban sosteniendo sus estómagos con las manos y riéndose a más no poder en sus sillas, poco les faltaba para terminar en el suelo.

—No es divertido.

—Claro que lo es, debiste ver tu expresión.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas caminar por una superficie perfectamente plana sin tropezar?

—Dejen de burlarse.

Al parecer el chico había tenido un día bastante interesante hasta ahora.

—Basta Emmett, ya déjalo; suficiente tiene con su propia vergüenza. — le golpee suavemente el hombro. —Brook, te presento a Brent, Brent ella es Brook. — los presenté y me senté en una de las sillas vacías.

—Mucho gusto Brook — todos mirábamos atentos la escena y el como Brook se había quedado prendada de la mano de Brent y sus mejillas adquirían un muy suave color rosado, no como el de él que aun seguía totalmente rojo.

—El gusto es mío… Brent ¿cierto? — Brent asintió.

—Omn, ¿podrías…? Ya sabes, mi mano… — Brook desenganchó la mano del muchacho y ambos enrojecieron un poco más. Ahí había algo.

—Iiiiiuuuuu…. — Rose le soltó un zape a su novio. — ¿Qué?

—No seas indiscreto osito.

Terminando con ese tema todos comimos en paz, ahora le debíamos más dinero a las chicas pero ni modo, teníamos que sobrevivir de algo. Después me tocaba clase de deportes **(N/A: Se que en la universidad no te dan deportes pero yo lo puse igual, del mismo modo hay otras pequeñeces que no concuerdan pero son mínimas ¿ok?) **y un par de horas después seria libre por todo el día de hoy.

Llegando al gimnasio cambie mi ropa por el uniforme, el cual consistía en una playera pegada al cuerpo y unos shors, los dos blancos con azul marino, casi oscuro. Al salir todos formaban equipos, tres equipos de mujeres y cinco equipos de hombres, diez vueltas a la cancha y un partido de voleibol, pan comido. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a cierto nuevo estudiante escondido tras la puerta del gimnasio.

—Esto no es buena idea, no es buena idea. — lo escuche murmurar para si mismo mientras me acercaba, no se percató de mi presencia hasta que le puse un dedo en el hombro mientras seguía repitiéndose lo mismo y negando con la cabeza.

—Brent… — se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta mirándome de frente, se puso colorado al instante bajando la vista hacia mi pecho — ¿Qué ves? — le pregunté, de nuevo se sonrojo y subió la mirada.

—Me toca deportes.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué no entras?

—Soy torpe ¿recuerdas?

—Oh sí, no importa tarde o temprano entraras así que hazlo de una vez. — lo empujé hacia adentro.

— ¡Oye! — chilló indignado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — indagó el entrenador reparando en la presencia de Brent.

—B-Brent Swan, señor.

—Es nuevo. — informé.

—Entrenador para ti. Si eres nuevo ve, toma un uniforme y vuelve aquí en 2 minutos.

—Pero…

—Hágalo señor Swan ¡YA!

Antes de que empezara a temblar del miedo por el entrenador lo saque de ahí lo lleve al vestidor de hombres. Primero no quería entrar, no sé porque dio un montón de excusas extrañas; luego pregunto si había otros hombres adentro, claro que había más hombre adentro, era el vestidor de HOMBRES; luego que, ¿Qué tal si estaban desnudos? Y cuando por fin logre que se metiera se rehusaba a ponerse el uniforme.

— ¡Pero dios santo te quejas demasiado!

— ¡No puedo ponerme esto!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porqué… porqué… porque no quiero.

— ¡Mira me estoy matando porque no te manden a dirección en tu primer día y ve como lo agradeces! Así que te meterás ahí — señalé un cubículo — ¡Y PONDRÁS TU TRASERO EN ESOS PANTALONCILLOS!

— ¡No!

— Hijo de la tostada ¡Entra ahí! — Le di un empujón por la espalda y lo metí al cubículo. Después de unos minutos gritó.

— ¡No me queda!

—Es la talla más chica que hay tiene que quedarte.

—Pues no lo hace.

—Haber sal.

—No.

—Entonces deja que yo entre.

—NO — Gritó, demasiado fuerte al tiempo que trataba de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Um… no estoy vestido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres muy pudoroso?

—Pues sí.

—Como quieras, solo haz que esa cosa te quede o…

— ¡No me queda! Parezco… loco.

— ¿Qué talla eres? ¿Cero?

—SEÑORITAS, SALGAN DEL VESTIDOR. — Nos gritó el entrenador desde afuera.

— ¿Y su uniforme señor Swan? — me sentía como una de esas tontas series anime -no que nunca haya visto una, hace cuatro meses a Emmett le encantaba- donde le salía el signo en la cabeza de un personaje que indica que esta alterado.

—No me quedó.

—Es imposible. No puede estar usted tan flacucho y… ¾ lo miró bien ¾ Bueno no hay más uniformes, tendrá que traer el suyo propio, le escuela no tiene presupuesto — Noté a Brent exhalar aliviado, ni idea porqué.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero eso no lo libera de los ejercicios de hoy ¡Diez vueltas! Ambos.

Empecé a trotar alrededor de la cancha, Brent se tropezó como 5 veces en las primeras 2 vueltas pero se tardo tanto en esas dos vueltas que el entrenador pensó que ya habíamos hecho 7 y nos libero, aunque él sólo hubiera hecho dos y yo de hecho había trotado 9 (modestia aparte, soy muy rápido.)

Nos integro al equipo de Austin Marks, Katie Marshalls, Eric Yorkie, Samantha Yulie y Mike Newton. Fuimos el tercer equipo en pasar; el primer partido lo había ganado el equipo de Tyler Crowley y el segundo el de Lauren Mallory. Ibamos contra el equipo de Lee, un chico muy amable que compartía tres clases conmigo.

Comenzamos el partido y Brent en ningún momento se movió, y para ser sincero lo prefería así, lamentablemente el entrenador lo vio y lo obligó a participar; fue el peor error de su vida. La enfermera tendría un día entretenido.

— ¡Swan, eres el peor jugador de voleibol del mundo! — le gritó el idiota de Mike Newton después de que fuera fuertemente golpeado por la pelota.

—Lo siento, yo…

— ¡Cállate! Imbécil…

—Yo…

— ¡SWAN! A la banca. — ordenó el entrenador Clapp.

—Sí, señor.

Para mala suerte mía y del resto del equipo solo quedábamos yo y Katie Marshalls de pie lo que nos descalifico del juego y nos bajo la decima parte de la nota final.

—De verdad lo siento Edward.

—No importa Brent, deportes nunca ha sido mi clase favorita de todos modos y no tiene nada que ver con medicina así que…

—Pero fue mi culpa, no tengo ni un día aquí y ya estoy causando problemas.

—Oye, créeme que volvería a pasar por esto una y mil veces sólo por ver la expresión de Newton de nuevo. — Me reí.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que sí. Lo odio desde el instituto.

—No eso, sino… que no te importa. — Me miró apenado.

—No… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Sólo… recuérdame alejarme de ti cuando haya un balón cerca. — acompaño mis risas.

—Ok. Recordaré hacerlo.

—Gracias. — suspiré dramáticamente. El timbré que anunciaba el fin de la hora retumbo por toda la escuela. Mi siguiente hora sería Bioquímica, sorprendentemente del mismo modo era la siguiente de Brent, él se adelanto para hablar con el profesor antes de que iniciara la clase y yo cambié mis ropas de deporte por las normales.

Mi compañero de pupitre, George, había sido expulsado la semana pasada por "acosar" a la mayor parte de las alumnas, así que el profesor permitió que Brent fuera mi nuevo compañero. Era inteligente, lo suficiente para pasar la materia sin ningún tipo de ayuda y valla si eso ya era mucho, también me di cuenta que era muy testarudo, quería tener la razón en todo y no aceptaba un no por respuesta ¿irritante? La verdad si llegaba a serlo pero igualmente divertido verlo por ahí discutiendo y protestando a todo lo que se le dijese, para ser sincero un par de veces me equivoque a propósito sólo para verlo regañarme.

Nos separamos en la última clase, idiomas.

Miren, la cosa esta así: Yo iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando ¡PUM! Una pequeña rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa enorme me apreso contra la pared (Y no hablo de la loca de Tanya).

—Edward ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

— ¿A qué Brook?

— Con Brent.

— ¿Ah?

— Quiero que me ayudes a que Brent se enamore de mí.

(O.O)? WTF

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Chan, chan, chan… wow que suspenso ¿he?**

**Que gusto volver, ya estoy en casita:3 siento decirles que tenemos mala suerte ya que ahora tengo otro problemita, mi laptop se calienta y se apaga y pierdo información además de que es tan lenta que no puedo escribir… así que ya no sirve, hay que comprar otra, pero no se preocupen que seguiré publicando, ya veré donde escribo. Además entro a la prepa y valla que tengo cosas por hacer. Para recomenzar un poco, y si lo aceptan, publique un one-shot llamado "Cereza" el cual les dedico a ustedes, mis amadas lectoras. :)**

**Para aquellos que les interese, subí una foto de "Brent" a mi perfil, por si los ayuda a ubicarse mejor, no sé.**

**Díganme qué onda con la convivencia de estos chicos ¿más? ¿menos? ¿Cuándo debería esperar? Bla bla bla. **

***(1) Nutella: Es el nombre del producto italiano de la firma Ferrero hecha a base de avellana y cacao. Tiene un sabor muy parecido al del Duvalin de chocolate.**

**-Deje un rewiew quien ame a Emmett y crea que, mojado, con una toalla en la cintura y con un patito de hule en la mano regañando a todo el mundo es sexy :D (Yo lo creo)-**


	10. Interrogaciones

**Capitulo 9: Interrogaciones.**

**Edward POV.**

Por más que lo intentara mi boca simplemente no se movía, estaba en completo estado de shock. Brook me miraba emocionada, esperando que por fin la registrara y dejara de ver como tarado la pared de enfrente. No me la podía creer.

— ¡Reacciona! — Me gritó posteriormente logrando que varios chicos que pasaban por el pasillo se giraran hacia nosotros y se nos quedaran viendo raros. Cualquiera pensaría que esta cría rubia me acosaba y trataba de violarme en medio del pasillo, con su enorme sonrisa maquiavélica y sus ojos ensanchados claro que podía creer que se trataba de una psicópata.

—Oh, este… yo… — balbuceé aún aturdido.

— ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Me vas a ayudar? — demandó esperanzada.

—Ehh… haber Brook, manéjamela más espacio ¿no?

—Ash. — bufó — Hablo de Brent… Tu amigo… ¡El que me presentaste hoy!

—Sí, sí, hasta ahí me quedo claro, lo que no entiendo es ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Pues ¿Dónde? En la cafetería ¿Cuándo? Hoy, hace unas horas, creo que lo recuerdas ¡Ya que tú me llevaste hasta ahí! ¿Cómo? Tú sabes cómo es el amor a primera vista, nada más… lo sientes. ¡Además es TAN lindo!

—Aja… — murmuré mirándola con cara de loco.

—No me veas así ¡Estoy enamorada! No lo puedo evitar. — Suspiró soñadoramente lo que por suerte para mí me dio un poco de espacio para moverme.

—Dime, ¿Cuántas palabras has cruzado con él? ¡¿TRES?!

—15, de hecho. — ¿Era enserio? — Oh, vamos Edward ¿Qué a ti jamás te ha pasado algo parecido? Brent es tan lindo, es, es… como un animalito abandonado y, y, sus…

—OK, ok, no quiero detalles explícitos, gracias. — rezongué, no suficiente con toda la melada que tenía en casa ahora hasta estos dos se me venían a poner así, es un hecho seré un solterón amargado. — Este bien, te ayudaré.

—Ahhhhhh…. —Chilló totalmente encantada y repartiendo besos por mi mejilla — Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

—Ya, ya pues de acuerdo. _Agh ¿qué hice para merecer esto? _Bien ¿Por dónde empezamos?

— ¿Tiene novia? — investigó cautelosa.

—Mmm, no, creo que no.

— ¿Crees? ¿Cómo que crees? A mí no me vienes con suposiciones. Lo averiguas ¡Ya! — Bramó empujándome por el camino que seguía antes de que me interceptara.

— ¿Ahora? Estás loca, tengo clase de idiomas y…

—_Convincente, como quieras, sólo quiero esa información para mañana a primera hora, también asegúrate de preguntar cuál es su color favorito, su animal favorito, su piedra preciosa favorita, la música, su comida favorita, ¡Rayos! ¿Tendré que aprender a cocinar? Espero que no, a mí se me quema hasta el agua…_

—Claro, ya me voy. —Salí espantado de ahí, era increíble que ahora era el esclavo de la rubiecita, peor aún, era su _Cupido. _

Me debes una grande Brent.

En fin, me dirigí silenciosamente a mi clase de idiomas y tomé mi lugar junto al chico con quien compartía pupitre.

La hora paso bien, la profesora dejo mucha tarea pero por suerte se trataba de un tema relativamente fácil. Cuando por fin terminaron las clases salí apresuradamente del edificio, casi estaba asfixiado.

Me encaminé a mí amado Volvo plateado y me dispuse a esperar al resto mientras me cuestionaba ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacerla de chofer?

Pasó y pasó el tiempo. Minuto tras minuto. Ya casi todo el mundo había partido a su trabajo o a su casa y yo continuaba esperando a la bola de holgazanes aquellos. Considere, muy seriamente, la posibilidad de irme y enfrentar las consecuencias después, pero tenía que admitirlo, no contaba con las agallas suficientes para enfrentar a Alice, estaba demasiado loca. Y era muy, MUY vengativa.

Y, no me pregunten porque, mi memoria empezó a divagar en distintas experiencias vividas con mis amigos. Una en especial logró captar mi atención.

El día que conocí a Emmett.

**Flashback.**

_Era mi primer día en el nuevo instituto. Por fin, me había mudado de la espantos cuidad en la que crecí. Hugh, se me revolvía el estomago de sólo recordarlo. Había sido un día muy interesante y la gente parecía ser más normal aquí… o eso creí. _

_Estaba en clase de Español, trataba de concentrarme en el ejercicio que nos asigno la profesora cuando unos molestos murmullos a mi espalda me hicieron distraerme. _

"_Hey, pss… Alec, ¡Alec! Oye Pss… __¡Voltea! Alec, Aleec ¡Aleeec! ¡Aleeeeeec, tú, Alec, pss… hey tú, si tú, niño cabeza de champiñón ¡Alec!¡Aleeeec! Pss… "_

_Bueno, con algún raro me tenía que encontrar. El tipo no entendía lo que era ignorar a alguien. _

"_Hey ¡Alec!__ ¡ALEC! Ash Hey…Pss"_

"_Disculpa" Lo interrumpí, ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. "No creo que te vaya a contestar"_

"_Oh, lo sé" exclamó sonriente. "Sólo me gusta molestarlo" _

"_De acuerdo" suspiré perezosamente. _

"_Eddie ¿no?"_

"_Edward" Lo corregí. _

"_Me gusta más Eddie, creo que et diré así"_

"_No, soy Edward" _

"_Como quieras Eddie"_ Sonrío _"Oye, tengo una pregunta para ti"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Se dice que solo diez personas en todo el mundo entendían a Einstein.__Si nadie me entiende a mí, ¿eso significa que soy un genio?__"_

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"_Si hay un más allá... ¿hay un menos acá?__"_

"_Hee…"_

"_Si el pez nada... ¿la vaca todo?"_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_

"_Si un abogado enloquece….. ¿pierde el juicio?__"_

"_Oye, creo que necesitas un psicólogo."_

"_Sí el mundo es redondo y lo llaman planeta. Si fuese plano. ¿Lo llamarían redondeta?__ "_

"_Pero… yo ahh."_

"_¿Dónde está la otra mitad del Medio Oriente?"_

"_Es sólo su nombre"_

"_¿__Qué tiempo verbal es "no debería haber pasado"? ¿Preservativo imperfecto?__"_

"_No tiene nada que ver"_

"_¿Por qué los Picapiedras festejaban Navidad si vivían en una época antes de Cristo?__"_

"_¡CALLATE!"_

"_¿Por qué Tarzán estaba siempre afeitado?__" _

"_OK, NO CULPO AL TAL ALEC POR IGNORARTE"_

"_¿Hasta dónde se lavan la cara los pelados?__"_

_"BASTA"_

_Y así fue como me convertí en el nuevo blanco de Emmett McCarty._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Sí. Mejor no saber lo que pasaba por la mente de esa rara especie mitad oso, mitad niño.

**Emmett POV**

¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

— ¡Aaaahhhh!

—Emmett, lo diré por quinceava vez ¡Cállate!

¡Aaahhhh!

—Y deja de gritar en tu mente.

— Es que Jasper, tú no me entiendes, moriré, lo puedo asegurar, no sobreviviré a esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero hay que pensar con claridad. — ¡Aaahhh! ¡Estoy perdido!

—No puedo creer en lo que nos metimos, pronto no seremos más que un recuerdo de lo que fuimos.

—Calma y concéntrate, dos cerebros son mejor que uno… o, un cerebro y medio, o… lo que sea que tengas tú. — ¿Me habrá querido decir algo? Nah, imaginaciones mías.

— ¿Tienes el teléfono?

—Sí. Me costó mucho quitárselo a Alice y en cuanto lo sepa seguramente estaré un gran problema…

— ¡¿LO TIENES SI O NO?!

—Ya, ya pues, si lo tengo. — sacó el celular rosado de su bolsillo trasero.

—Bien. ¿El número está ahí?

—No sé. — abrió el celular y empezó a picar y picar botones, simultáneamente yo no podía hacer más que morderme las uñas. — ¡Aquí esta!

—Genial, llama, llama…

—No, no puedo. Esto está mal Emmett, y si nos descubren, y si Alice me odia después de esto, y si…

— ¡Cállate y dame le maldito teléfono! — Se lo quite de las manos y marque el número en pantalla.

"_Bueno" _contestó una voz femenina.

—Hola, Hey… — Tosí un poco — Soy Emmett, no estoy seguro si me recuerdes.

"_Oh, Emmett, claro que te recuerdo"_ Lo sabía ¿Quién se podía olvidar de alguien tan extremadamente sexy?

—Que bien, ahh… —Volvía toser un poco más. — Te quería informar que estoy, gravemente enfermo y…

"_hu, lo siento mucho ¿Qué tienes?"_

—Omn… — Miré a Jasper en busca de ayuda, ya que él había estado escuchando toda la conversación puesto que estaba pegado a mi oreja. Jasper movió sus manos frente a él haciendo raras formas y apuntando a una pizarra detrás de mí donde se hallaban varios afiches pegados. —Pulmo…cardio… ¿cáncer? — el rubio se pegó en la frente con la mano.

"_¿pulmocardiocancer? ¿Eso existe?"_

—Oh, sí, sí que existe — Afirmé — es cuando… cuando ¿se te cae el pelo de los pulmones? — otro golpe sordo en la frente.

"_Ahh_, _pero ¿lo del pelo no era por las quimioterapias? Y, los pulmones no…"_

—Uh-oh Sí, lo acaban de descubrir, es parecido al papiloma humano y… — de nuevo tosí — Estoy muy mal, de verdad y Jasper también tiene.

"_Umm ¿El papiloma humano no se contagiaba por medio de relaciones sexuales?"_

Otro golpe en la frente. A este paso le saldría un muy grande moretón.

— ¿Si?

"_Entonces… ¿Tu y Jasper…?_

¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Acababa de entender!

—Oh, no, no, no…

"_Emmett…"_

—Yo, no…

"_Emmett, ¿seguro que no estás diciendo todo esto para no tener que venir a trabajar hoy?_

—No, no. Bree, Puff… ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

"_No sé, con eso del pulmocardiocancer da mucho que pensar ¿sabes?"_ Suspiró _"En ese caso, te veo en un par de horas en la tienda"_

— ¿Qué?

"_Sí ¡A trabajar!"_

—Escucha… — musité con tono seductor. — Tal vez podamos arreglar esto…

Jasper me vio con una ceja alzada.

"_Ah sí ¿Cómo?"_

— ¿Qué te parece, tu, yo…? ¿Una…?

"_Oh, Emmett no es por nada pero no quiero salir contigo si a eso te refieres"_

¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Claro que quería salir conmigo! Cualquiera hubiera aceptado salir conmigo ¡Soy jodidamente sensual!

—Bree… — use mi mejor tono sugerente, ese que usaba cuando Rose y yo… jo-jo, continua Emmett concéntrate — creo que no me entiendes…

"_Sí, creo hacerlo y Emmett si tienes que venir a trabajar y lo siento no eres mi tipo"_

¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡Yo soy el tipo de todas!

¡Estoy malditamente bueno!

"_Además tengo novio"_

A no, así sí. De todos modos yo no quería nada con Bree, ya tengo a Rose.

"_Te veo en una hora Em, chau"_

Colgó.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos fue eso? ¡¿pulmocardiocancer?! ¿Cómo se convirtió de una excusa a un intento de flirtreo? ¿PULMOCARDIOCANCER?

—Creo que no me creyó.

— ¿Enserio? No me digas…

—Pues si te digo.

Otro golpe en la frente.

—Por otro lado… — murmuré.

— ¿Sí?

— Podre usar una de esas camisas negras. — otro golpe. Uff, es que me vieran con una de esas camisas ¡Son geniales! Con ellas parece como si viniera de sexylandia o algo parecido.

**Edward POV**

Transcurrieron alrededor de 20 minutos haciéndome las mismas preguntas:

a) ¿Cómo es que Emmett y Jasper terminaron convirtiéndose en mis amigos?

b) ¿Cómo termine aceptando vivir con ellos?

c) ¿Cómo rayos fui tan despistado la primera vez que una chica se me insinuó por mandato de Jasper?

d) ¿Por qué los Picapiedras festejaban Navidad si vivían en una época antes de Cristo?

Bien, la "C" no tenía nada que ver pero vino en a mi mente con un tren de pensamiento. De hecho, si lo veías desde otro punto de vista (Y me refiero a un punto de vista que no sea el mío) había sido algo gracioso, exceptuando cuando casi me violó en el baño de un avión ¡O! y cuando me planteó la posibilidad de hacer un trió con Lauren Mallory ¡Eso es perturbador! En definitiva, Jessica Stanley necesita un terapeuta.

Pero bueno, al final ambos se disculparon durante meses (claro que también se rieron por meses) de lo ocurrido, eran y son mis amigos así que los perdone, afortunadamente nunca más llegaron a esos extremos para conseguirme una chica.

— ¡Hey Ed! — Gritó Alice llegando al volvo. — ¿Por qué esa cara? No recuerdo haberla visto desde el incidente con Stanley y Mallory. — Me estremecí involuntariamente.

—Ugh… sí, malos recuerdos. Como sea ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? ¿Y los demás?

—No sé, no encuentro mi celular por ningún lado ¿no lo has visto?

—No ¿Y Rose?

—La última vez que la vi iba a su clase de matemáticas con Brent. — Se rio un poco. — El muy tonto se cayó en el pasillo del edificio D.

—Para variar… — rodé los ojos. — Ese chico debería conseguirse una silla de ruedas.

—Probablemente pero se vería espantoso en una cosa de esas.

— ¿No crees que eres un "poquito" superficial?

—No, a mi me cae bien aunque se vista horrible… lo cual hace.

Iba a seguir con la conversación pero me distrajo Emmett que venía caminando hacia nosotros con cara de desilusión y Jasper junto a él con una expresión que decía "Emo" por todos lados y con una gran marca morada sobre su frente.

— ¿Paso algo, corazón? — preguntó Alice melosa.

—No. — Como dije: Emo.

—El pulmocardiocancer lo está afectando — masculló Emmett.

— ¿El qué?

—Nada. —Resopló — ¿Y Rosie?

—No sabemos.

—Necesito un abrazo… — usó su cara tipo "Gatito con botas de shreck" made in Alice —… ¿Eddie?

—No te abrasaré Emmett. — refunfuñé a lo que él frunció el ceño molesto.

—Y yo que pensé que me querías…

— ¿Sólo estas así porque iras a trabajar?

— ¡Cállate! Tú no comprendes mi dolor…

Vi por el rabillo del ojo acercarse a una rubia divertida y aun hombre demasiado torpe para su propio bien –y el de cualquiera cerca-. Rose corrió a inmediatamente abrazar a un desconsolado Emmett y Brent sólo se nos quedo viendo en silencio.

—Ya que todos estamos aquí ¿podríamos por favor irnos antes de que sea necesario traer un psicólogo?

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Le preguntaron mis amigos a Alice en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que fuera capaz de escucharlos.

—Se ha puesto a recordar el incidente Stanley-Mallory.

Todos menos Brent se estremecieron.

—Como sea, ustedes dos —apuntó a Emmett y Jasper — ya van tarde, mejor súbanse al auto de Rose, ella los lleva ¿de acuerdo? — Asintieron. — Yo me voy con Brent y Edward al departamento para llevarles los uniformes; ya no hay tiempo de que los recojan.

—Ay Alice ¿no podemos no-no-no ir a trabajar hoy?

—No. Y mejor apresúrense ¡vayan! ¡Vayan! — Alice los empujo a ambos al auto de Rose y los encerró en el asiento trasero, ellos miraban por las ventanas como si en vez de sólo acudir a su trabajo los estuvieran llevado detenidos a la estación de policía.

Mientras el auto se alejaba Alice paralelamente nos empujaba a Brent y a mí hacia el volvo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho segundos atrás con Emmett y Jasper.

…

— ¿Por qué tan callado? — pregunté cuando íbamos a medio camino y Brent seguía sin decir palabra.

—Nada, sólo… ha sido un día pesado, muchas caídas. — Se rió un poco pero se notaba que también estaba enojado por este hecho. — Y, ¿De qué hablaban hace rato?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Algo sobre un incidente…

—Oh, créeme es mejor no saber.

—Ay Eddie ¿Por qué no le cuentas? — Intervino la duendecillo —Seguro se ríe un buen rato.

—No. — me negué. —No es buena idea. Y Alice si no quieres que salga huyendo dándose cuenta de la clase de amigos que son te recomendaría callar. —De ahí en adelante no se dijo nada en absoluto, todo era paz y tranquilidad, aparentemente.

…

Al llegar a nuestro destino los tres subimos hasta el octavo piso –el ascensor seguía sin funcionar- y entramos al departamento. Alice rápidamente corrió hacia las bolsas de ropa que había comprado el día anterior y saco dos uniformes; uno que parecía ser para cubrir un auto, deduje que era el de Emmett; y otro bastante más chico.

—Ok, es mejor que me vaya; Emmett y Jasper ya debieron haber llegado, adiós chicos.

—Adiós, Alice. —nos despedimos antes de que saliera por la puerta principal.

—Bueno, eso nos deja a ti y a mí Brent ¿alguna idea?

—Hum, amm este… no. — balbuceó nervioso al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos revoloteaban por toda la habitación. —Creo, creo que haré el trabajo que él señor Varner nos pidió para mañana. —Lo miré extrañado, era un comportamiento bastante anormal si me preguntan. — Bu-Bueno dijo que era importante así que…

—Aja, ¿alguna razón especial para lo alterado? — le interrumpí. — ¿O así eres siempre?

—Casi… — Suspiró.

—Vale, tranquilo. Iré a la tienda de abajo por algo ¿vienes? — pareció pensárselo un momento pero finalmente se negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —Como quieras, vuelvo en un rato.

…

Bajé a la recepción del edificio y al entrar en la cafetería-tienda tomé unas cuantas chucherías –adiós a mis últimos cinco dólares- entre ellas, un par de empanadas, una gaseosa, unas papas, un panque y un enorme frasco de nutella. La plática con Brent esta mañana me había recordado lo increíblemente adicto que era a ella de niño y quería recordar viejos tiempos. Termine de pagar en el mostrador y subí de nuevo al octavo piso.

Creo que subir tantas escaleras me estaba dando condición física.

…

Entre al departamento y llamé a Brent para que comiera algo de lo que había traído pero nadie contesto. Me comí el panque y encendí la televisión. Salía un maratón de Doctor House en el canal 8 y me dispuse a verlo. Pronto me aburrí, puesto que ya había visto ese capítulo más de dos veces hasta que se escucho un fuerte estruendo desde la habitación de Brent, como de algún cristal rompiéndose, grité su nombre un par de veces pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna por lo que fui a ver que ocurría.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta así que entre, me dirigí a la que sería la habitación del baño y toque la puerta.

—Brent ¿estás ahí?

Silencio.

— ¿Brent…? Brent, Voy a entrar…

— ¡NO! — un grito histérico lleno mis oídos. —No, no, no entres, no.

— ¿Paso algo? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Ee, se me cayó algo…

Otro fuerte estruendo al igual que el anterior sonó por todo el cuarto acompañado por el claro sonido del agua de la ducha caer.

— ¿Qué es? — intenté abrir la puerta pero sentí como algo estrellaba contra ella.

—Nada, nada, de verdad no es necesario que entres.

Genial. Era la segunda vez en el día que actuaba igual ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo? ¿es una especie de psicópata o algo así o qué?

—Agh está bien, pero más te vale no haber roto ninguno de los juguetitos de Jasper. No quiero escucharlo llorar por sus soldaditos de nuevo. — resoplé y salí de ahí.

…

—Fue un accidente…

Si, rompió la caja de sus soldaditos… hoy sería una mala noche para él.

…

Eran alrededor de la de la tarde, según Alice, por ser su primer día los chicos tendrían que quedarse en el "trabajo" hasta las 7 de la noche para que aprendieran a llevar el negocio así que Brent y yo seguíamos solos en el departamento. En realidad no habíamos hablado mucho, era muy callado ¿demasiado o estaba nervioso?

Vimos un par de películas tontas por la TV una de las cuales lo hizo vomitar, por cierto.

Tenía un estomago muy débil.

Y eso que fui yo quien estuvo comiendo y comiendo nutella.

Mientras continuábamos con el maratón de películas de "Harry Potter" después de que se acabara lo que estábamos viendo algo hizo _Click _ en mi cabeza.

Rayos, Brook.

— Um, ¿entonces…?

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Cuál es… tu _color favorito_? — me sentía un completo idiota preguntado eso.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó confundido, pero si somos justos hasta yo reaccionaría así.

—Sí, ya sabes para… ¿conocerte mejor? — me salió más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Uh, pues, no sé… supongo que depende.

— ¿Cómo que depende? ¿Depende de qué? — Su respuesta me intrigo, digo, igualmente ¿a mí que me importa cuál sea su color favorito? Esa era una respuesta rara.

— Del día, creo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?

— ¡Hey! ¿Ese tipo no se parece a ti? —Apuntó hacia la pantalla de televisión.

—No desvíes el tema.

— Claro, ¿amarillo? No estoy seguro.

— Ok, ¿animal favorito?

—Edward te digo que ese sujeto…

— ¡Sólo contesta!

— El… leopardo.

— ¿música?

—Casi toda

— ¿comida favorita?

— Yo que sé… — resopló cansado — ¿para qué quieres saber todo eso?

— Bueno, bueno una más — pedí divertido a su actitud. ¿Cuál_ era la otra pregunta que hizo Brook?_

— ¿Cuál es tu piedra preciosa favorita? —sonsaqué tranquilamente. Él se volteó para contestar pero cerró la boca en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Había un extraño y desconocido brillo en ellos que me dejo aturdido, él también parecía estarlo puesto que parpadeó varias veces antes de volver en sí.

—Es… esmeralda. — susurró.

…

_Y todo cambió de color._

_**.**_

* * *

**N/H: ¡Hello! Así es ¡Estoy de vuelta! Jejeje. Gracias a todas mis amadas lectoras que me han apoyado a pesar de todo y no me abandonan sin importar todas mis complicaciones. Ahora que excusas podría darles hasta de lo que no (mis maestros creen que no tengo vida, etc, etc)pero no lo hare porque simplemente no tiene sentido, ya actualice y tratare de hacerlo de nuevo pronto. De nuevo agradezco a todas las chicas que me dejan sus opiniones y a las nuevas lectoras y seguidoras de este fic como **_**dreyescanseco **_**gracias por os múltiples rewiews****dejados anteriormente igualmente a todas chicas.**

**Quieren B POV?**

**Les recuerdo que el 99% de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Eso sí, la historia es toda mía.**

**Bay Guapas… (Sí, hablo de ti hermosa :3 )**


	11. Entre recuerdos y peleas

**Capitulo 10: Entre recuerdos y peleas.**

**B POV**

¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

No bastaba con el hecho de tener que fingir ser hombre sino que además había que sumarle el hecho de que yo era, probablemente, la persona menos indicada para el trabajo.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿Qué tenía el destino contra mí?

Detestaba, detestaba con toda el alma ese poder para ruborizarme cada dos minutos POR TODO. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo avergonzada que me sentía con cada cometario de Emmett sobre mí… también estaba Edward. Y ¡Diablos! Que ese tipo me descontrolaba más que una larga dosis de vodka seco.

No tendría que estarme arriesgando tanto estando tanto tiempo con él, no era bueno y no era seguro.

Y ¡Por favor! ¿La universidad? Si seguía así no duraría con esto ni cuatro dias más. Y no quería tener que mudarme de nuevo, me gustaba esta ciudad y me gustaba… bueno… me gustaban muchas cosas de aquí.

Otro punto era mi increíble agilidad –nótese el sarcasmo- ¿Qué clase de chico sería yendo por la vida tropezando hasta con las hormigas? Agh y no quiero recordar el incidente de la clase de deportes y no sólo porque mi condición física es un asco y porque no me apetece para nada contemplar a un montón de machos presumidos y medio desnudos bailando y diciendo tonterías en los vestidores ¡No…! Encima de todo eso debería explicar una o dos deformidades en mi "supuesto cuerpo de hombre" El uniforme era lo de menos. Mi falta de cierta extremidad y abundancia en cierta otra zona llamaría la atención en cualquier circunstancia. Aun así no ayudaba.

Estos últimos dias se me habían asemejado como años.

Lo peor ¡El limite fue lo del baño!

**Flashback**

Alice se paseaba por todo el departamento buscando los dichosos uniformes que deberían usar Emmett y Jasper en la tienda de mascotas. Pobres. Sentía algo de pena por ellos; se notaba que el trabajo y la responsabilidad no eran lo suyo pero teniendo como novias a Alice y Rosali más les valía contar con una billetera bien cargada.

La menuda duendecillo regreso al recibidor un tanto agitada, cargando con dos camisas blancas y dos chalecos negros. Aww, seguramente se verían tan adorables en esos… ¡Agradezco al cielo que nadie en esta casa sea capaz de leer la mente!

—Ok, es mejor que me vaya; Emmett y Jasper ya debieron haber llegado, adiós chicos. — Entonces caí en la cuenta. No me quedaría sola en una casa de chicos; me quedaría sola en una casa de chicos con uno. Y no con cualquiera, sería con Edward.

—Adiós, Alice. — musitó él tranquilamente antes de que Alice partiera por la puerta de entrada. Parecía despreocupado, completamente lo contrario a mí que parecía un remolino de nervios.

—Bueno, eso nos deja a ti y a mí Brent ¿alguna idea?

—Hum, amm este… no. — Dios, ¡Trágame tierra! Debía parecer retrasado mental. — Creo, creo que haré el trabajo que él señor Varner nos pidió para mañana. —Me vio de manera incrédula. — Bu-Bueno dijo que era importante así que…

—Aja, ¿alguna razón especial para lo alterado? —me interrumpió. — ¿O así eres siempre?

—Casi… — Admití en un suspiro.

—Vale, tranquilo. Iré a la tienda de abajo por algo ¿vienes? — Negué con la cabeza; me haría bien un tiempo a solas. —Como quieras, vuelvo en un rato.

Se despidió, tomo sus cosas y al momento en que salió por la puerta de entrada solté un enorme suspiro. Mis ojos recorrieron toda la habitación buscando cualquier indicio que me hiciera pensar que no era seguro o que no estaba sola. Sí, tal vez algo paranoica ya que yo misma había visto salir a mis dos acompañantes por la puerta de entrada pero ya era como un sistema de defensa.

Completamente segura de la privacidad con la que contaba arranqué la peluca de mi cabeza, dejando a la vista mi cabello marrón oscuro agarrado en una coleta. Estaba algo sudado, después de todo, los últimos meses permanecía oculto tras una espesa capa de pelusa falsa. En verdad me sentía bastante cansada; andar de ahí para allá revoloteando al lado de Alice mientras finges ser del sexo opuesto y evitando caerte cada dos pasos es el mejor ejercicio que se pudo haber inventado, ni hablar de todo lo "extra" que conlleva el trabajo. Decidí darme un baño. En la mañana apenas y había tenido tiempo con todos los gritos y amenazas en la casa, sumándole claro que Emmett se acabo hasta la última gota de agua caliente.

Entre en mí –ahora- habitación y desempaque mi maleta…

_Oh, oh…_

Encontrar una excusa para explicar el porqué de que mi maleta se encuentre llena de ropa interior femenina no me vendría mal ahora que lo pienso.

Suspiré nuevamente.

_Otro inconveniente. _

Tome unos jeans desgastados, -que originalmente eran de mujer- (había intentado mucho buscar ropa de hombre de mi talla pero desgraciadamente cuando encontraba algo que no se me caía era para alguien con unas piernas el doble de largas que las mías, era muy difícil el tema de la ropa, incluso considere intentar con ropa para niños de doce años) una camisa negra, (Que si, estaba hecha para un niño de doce años) unos converse, mi ropa interior y me dirigí al baño de la habitación.

Las paredes eran color crema y todo muy espacioso, media casi el triple que un cuarto de baño normal; el lavamanos y el WC eran color blanco y parecían estar hechos de porcelana; habían varias repisas en una esquina, al lado de un espejo de cuerpo entero y unas extrañas cajas de vidrio, la regadera era una común, parecida a las que hay en los hoteles, únicamente que en vez de un cristal tenía una persiana de tapiz de Bob Esponja. No pude evitar reír un poco.

Solté mi cabello y comencé a desprenderme de mis ropas. Quité la incómoda botarga de debajo de mi camisa y la saqué, junto con mis zapatos y jeans. Por el pequeño segundo que, inconscientemente, vi mi reflejo en el espejo miles de imágenes me asaltaron…

"_¿Qué haces?"_

"_Sólo salí a respirar un poco de aire. No tienes por qué hablarme así" _

"_Mentira. Te vi, no te hagas la mustia._

"_No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. _

"_Es ahí donde te equivocas. No me provoques Isabella, no sabes de lo que soy capaz…_

Lo corte. No quería seguir con el recuerdo. Tenía bastante con las pesadillas.

Más acalorada de lo que creí estar abrí la llave de la ducha, el sonido del agua chocando con el piso lleno de pleno mis oídos, termine de desvestirme y me introduje en el camino entre el agua y el suelo.

"_Estamos bien"_

"_No lo creo" _

Lavé lentamente mi cabello, muy débilmente.

"_No se trata de lo que creas o no"_

"_No me parece justo"_

Enjabone y enjuagué mi cuerpo. Corta el recuerdo.

"_Nunca dije fuera a serlo" _

Córtalo.

"_¿Cómo has estado?"_

"_No muy bien últimamente"_

Córtalo, córtalo.

"_¡Ya basta!"_

"_¡No!"_

¡Detente!

"_Estoy harto"_

"_No. Por favor…"_

¡Córtalo!

"_Sólo te pido una cosa…"_

No pude percibir nada después. Fue como… entonces.

Lo único que sabía es que había acabado.

Me dolía la espalda, el cuello, la cabeza y los brazos. Estaba en el piso de la ducha, con el agua cayendo sobre mi cara y con unos pocos vidrios a mí alrededor. No me había desmayado, de eso estaba segura, había pasado demasiado poco tiempo para considerar esa posibilidad, fue como un momentáneo estado de shock corto, ya me había pasado antes, no desde hace algunas semanas. Me sentía mareada, toqué mi cabeza y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría desde mi cien hasta mi mejilla, intente pararme y me punzó fuertemente el tobillo.

—Brent ¿estás ahí?

Oh no, díganme que no es cierto por favor. No puede estarme sucedido esto, no por favor.

Miré hacia abajo. Me encontraba completamente desnuda, enfatizando la "a", si entraba hora mismo estaba muerta, ni siquiera había tomado la precaución de echar el cerrojo a la puerta, estaba frita, no sólo eso ¡Desnuda!

— ¿Brent…? —Oh dios ¿Qué hago?

Me levanté como me fue posible; el tobillo me mataba, apenas pude salir de la ducha cuando se volvió a escuchar el eco de su voz.

—Brent, Voy a entrar…

— ¡NO! — Chillé cual niña asustada, usando toda mi fuerza para impedir que la puerta se abriera. —No, no, no entres, no. —Trataba de mantener un tono grave en mi voz para no sonar como silbato y estoy más que segura que no lo habría conseguido de no estar la ducha todavía abierta

— ¿Paso algo? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? — fijé mi atención en los pedacitos de porcelana y vidrio esparcidos por todo el lugar.

—Ee, se me cayó algo… — murmuré envolviendo mi cuerpo en la toalla y en el proceso terminando con otra repisa de figurillas.

— ¿Qué es? — Vi como la puerta discretamente se movía y arrojé mi cuerpo sobre ella impidiendo que continuase.

—Nada, nada, de verdad no es necesario que entres.

Por favor, por favor, vete, vete.

—Agh está bien, pero más te vale no haber roto ninguno de los juguetitos de Jasper. — ¡Diablos! —No quiero escucharlo llorar por sus soldaditos de nuevo. — Lo siento Jasper.

—Mmm… — ¿Y hora que le digo?

—Como sea, no importa. — dijo y escuche pasos alejarse poco a poco.

Me quede recostada en el frio y mojado suelo del baño por algunos minutos. Seguía mareada, con dolor y muy exaltada.

Tendría que salir pronto, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de que Edward volviera a revisar como estaban las cosas. Revisé otra de las repisas y encontré un botiquín de primeros auxilias. Me limpie la herida de la cabeza y la cure con el poco conocimiento que tenia, el tobillo me lo vende y me puse una pomada que encontré en todas las zonas con dolor.

Una vez que termine con todo eso me vestí y limpié el baño. Oculté la herida de la cabeza con la peluca y del tobillo nadie tendría que enterarse si conseguía esconderlo bien, me ocupe de guardar perfectamente la maleta de mis "prendas íntimas" y de organizar toda la fachada que "Brent" traía consigo.

Quise explicarle a Edward que lo que paso con los soldaditos de Jasper había sido un error, sin embargo, aunque por un segundo pareció que quiso ayudarme término diciendo que era imposible y que mejor durmiera con los ojos abiertos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato viendo televisión en el sofá comiendo nutella –él comía nutella-, pasaron "El hijo del diablo" con Adam Sandler y "American Pie" durante la cual vomite. Sí, soy todo un hombre.

Luego empezó un especial de "Harry Potter"

— Hum, ¿entonces…? — murmuró indeciso. Me pareció extraño. No hablábamos mucho, en realidad no hablábamos nada

— ¿Cuál es… tu _color favorito_?

— ¿Disculpa? — inquirí totalmente desorientada. O había escuchado mal o el de verdad me estaba preguntando cuál era mi color favorito.

—Sí, ya sabes para… ¿conocerte mejor? — ¿conocerme mejor? ¿A mí? ¿Enserio? Y de todos modos ¿Quién sabe cuál era mi color favorito? Detestaba el rosado, otros dias podía encantarme, aborrecía el naranjo y estaba segura de que era el color de camisa que use hace un par de dias.

—Uh, pues, no sé… supongo que depende.

— ¿Cómo que depende? ¿Depende de qué?

— Del día, creo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? — Ultimadamente ¿Qué tanto importa mi color favorito? Es sólo…

— ¡Hey! ¿Ese tipo no se parece a ti? — Vociferé apuntando el televisor donde un autentico dios griego se paseaba por toda la escena con un intimidante andar felino. Grrr… esperaba no estar babeando.

—No desvíes el tema.

— Claro, ¿amarillo? No estoy seguro. — No entendía como podía importarle más mi estúpido color favorito que el que el actor más sexy de la película se pareciera a él.

— Ok, ¿animal favorito? — ¡Por favor!

—Edward te digo que ese sujeto…

— ¡Sólo contesta!

— El… leopardo. — Me gustaban los leopardos, pero no iba a decirle que mi animal favorito eran las tortugas.

— ¿música? — ¿Qué era esto un interrogatorio?

—Casi toda.

— ¿comida favorita?

— Yo que sé… — bufé. — ¿para qué quieres saber todo eso?

— Bueno, bueno una más — dijo medio en serio medio burlándose de mí.— ¿Cuál es tu piedra preciosa favorita? — Quise encararlo de una vez por todas, contestarle y que me dijera a que venían tantas preguntas pero en cuando me topé con sus preciosos orbes verde profundo el mundo se me fue de las manos. Era hermoso. Él era hermoso. Era… simplemente perfecto,

—Es… esmeralda.

**Fin del Flashback **

Que estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Dios eso es lo más tonto que he dicho en mis 19 años de vida. Tarada, tarada, tarada. Estoy más que segura que si Edward supiera lo que pienso de él me denuncia por acoso sexual.

Lo sé, patética.

Luego de mi tan idiota comentario nos sumimos en un sepulcral silencio. Me sentía horriblemente incomoda, apenada ¡Me sentía una imbécil! ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo diablos se me pudo salir esa burrada?!

Edward no me hablaba, mucho menos me miraba. Su rostro denotaba algo tan intenso, era como… ira. Y de la mala manera. Pero era una ira extraña; una mezcla de coraje, impotencia, enojo e insensibilidad al mismo tiempo. No lograba entenderlo ¿Porqué tendría él que estar molesto? Yo en cambio seguía en mi mismo lugar mirando la pantalla de televisión, obviamente sin poder pensar en nada más que pensar en mi nivel de idiotez. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara ¿Qué le diría? _"Hey, oye lo siento si soné de lo más imbécil pero se me salió, por cierto creo que eres hermoso" _¿Qué demonios era eso? Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta del doble sentido que ocultaban mis palabras porque en caso contrario, estaba perdida.

— ¿Te digo algo? ¡Me largo de aquí! — vociferó de repente con coz fuerte y clara, dejando al descubierto todo el enojo del que yo podía claramente ver. Me le quede viendo (su espalda más bien) al tiempo que se levantaba frenéticamente del sillón y llegaba a la puerta con expresión homicida. — ¡¿Vienes o no?!…

— Uh-oh ¿aja? — contesté confundía. Compréndanme, de por sí ya era un poco lenta y el tipo se veía furioso pero al mismo tiempo me estaba gritando si iba con él o no ¿No se supone que cuando estas enojado quieres estar solo?

—Pues apúrate que no te pienso esperar dos segundos más. — dijo para luego acercarse y aventarme hacia la entrada. El tobillo me dolió fuerte pero ahogue un grito; si se enterraran tal vez me querrían llevar a un médico y dudaba poder engañar a un hombre que conoce a la perfección cada diferencia entre el cuerpo masculino y femenino.

Mejor no tentar mi suerte.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Na-Nada.

— ¡Camina!

— ¡Ya voy! — Grité indignada (Por supuesto manteniendo el tono de voz propio de un hombre) a lo que Edward me miró sorprendido. Bueno ¿Qué esperaba? Me grita, casi me mata ¿Y quiere que no haga nada? — ¿Podrías al menos ser tan amable de decirme a donde vamos?

—Al centro comercial. — dijo pasándome de lado.

Valla. Podría ser todo lo guapo que quiera pero a mí no me va a tratar así ¿Quién se cree?

Aun indignada y él aun en su posición de antes nos montamos en su Volvo camino al centro comercial. Edward conducía como sí el propio Lucifer lo persiguiera pero en su actitud actual preferí cerrar la boca, de todos modos dudo que me hubiera prestado atención. No hablamos en todo el camino. El tobillo aun me punzaba demasiado fuerte. En un momento en que estuve segura que Edward no me miraría me lo revise cuidadosamente, la sangre estaba escurriendo por debajo de la venda, coloreándola de un rojo carmín y se colaba por mi zapato. Tendría que comprar más vendas, además también algo para el golpe en la cabeza.

Edward estacionó en un lugar lejano a la puerta ya que estaba muy lleno lo que nos obligo a caminar al lado del otro en un incomodo silencio. No me imaginaba que pasaba por su mente para de un momento a otro tener ese temperamento.

Debí suponerlo, Emmett me lo había dicho ya.

"_Te digo, ese tipo es un loco" "Bipolar" "Raro" "No cree en Alvin y las ardillas " "Pfff..."_

Desde que lo conocí sólo me había mostrado el lado amable de él, también tenía que tener sus defectos.

El aire acondicionado del centro comercial le hizo muy bien a mi dolor de cabeza, quisiera poder decir lo mismo del tobillo.

Subimos las escaleras (por suerte para mí eléctricas) y doblamos en la esquina de la tienda, entonces vi algo que por poco hace que mis ojos se salieran de sus cuencas.

Gatos, perros, aves, hamsters, lagartijas, tortugas… ¡Sueltos y destruyendo todo a su paso!

La tienda contaba con tres ventanas y seis peceras rotas, todas las jaulas abiertas y 67 animales corriendo despavoridos por doquier. 5 perros bulldog se pelaban por una bolsa de comida, 3 gatos cazaban peces de colores en la pecera, veía a varias personas gritando algo acerca ratas en sus pantalones y los canarios, cotorritas, pericos, periquitos australianos, guacamayas, papagayos, gorriones y demás pagaros volaban por el techo del edifico.

—Creo que les ha ido bien en su primer día. — musité con sarcasmo.

— ¡El Apocalipsis! — Vocifero Bree escondiéndose detrás del mostrador. Por el rabillo del ojo divise a Jasper meciéndose lado a lado a sí mismo en una esquina de la tienda.

— ¡Ayuda! — Gritó Alice corriendo por todo el pasillo.

—Nahh… pudo ser peor. — De la nada aprecio Emmett corriendo tras una jauría de perritos miniatura.

— ¡Bola de nieve! ¡Malvavisco! ¡MALVAVISCO 2! ¡Malvavisco 36 vuelve aquí!

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Ahhh…!— Rosalie gritando con tres loros en su cabello lleno de alpiste.

—Pues… no lo sé, tal vez.

— ¿Quieren dejar de examinar la situación y ayudarnos?

— No. — Respondimos lo dos, a lo que mis mejillas se encendieron brevemente.

Alice nos mando una de esas miradas matadoras que tanto miedo me daban pensando claro que nosotros nos referíamos a su pegunta.

—Bien. — Acepté y me dispuse a ayudar a Em.

—Gracias, B. — Exclamó propinándome un enérgico golpe en la espada. Entre Edward y Emmett terminarían matándome.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser mantener en orden una tienda de mascotas? — riñó Edward metiendo algunos de los hámsters que andan por el suelo en una pequeña jaula.

— ¡TÚ NO SABES! — Le grito Emmett.

Pasaron la próxima hora y media contándonos todo lo que les había pasado desde que llegaron, desde una niña de 9 años obsesionada con el rosa hasta un anciano que creía que era una tienda de lencería y bueno según parece después de que le anciano por fin entendiera que no se vendía ropa interior aquí la niña se molesto porque no tenían un gato rosado y golpeo a Jasper en la espinilla yéndose molesta y murmurando obscenidades.

Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con lo de los animales corriendo por todos lados…

—Shhh. — me calaron cuatro distintas voces.

— Hmp — rezongué. — ¿los ayudo a arreglar sus tonterías y ahora me callan?

—Ya pulguita, no seas sensible. — rodé los ojos.

—Entonces ¿terminaron? — Los siete presentes (Bree, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward y yo) dirigimos nuestra vista a la parte trasera de la tienda de donde provenía tal voz, al girarnos nos encontramos con una mujer alta, de imponente presencia y mirada monótona, tenía el cabello de un extraño color naranja largo y enmarañado con apariencia a fuego y una voz aguda como la de un niño.

—Sí Victoria. — contestó Bree alegremente.

—Menos mal, esto ya parecía el zoológico de San Diego. Hola soy Victoria. — dijo la chica, poniendo más atención al celular entre sus manos que a nosotros pero aun así acercándose para saludarnos. Se presento con todos con una mirada glacial y aburrida hasta que, como debí suponerlo, sus ojos llegaron a Edward.

—Mucho gusto ¿Y tú eres, bombón? — preguntó luciendo una llamativa sonrisa. No entendí porque sentí una insana necesidad de patearle el trasero a esa chica.

—Edward. — contestó él de la misma forma cansada en que había dicho todo las últimas horas. Victoria, pestañeando más de lo común, empezó a hablar y hablar, haciéndose la graciosa y retorciendo uno de sus mechones anaranjados en sus huesudas manos.

—Y… ¿No tienes celular, guapo?

—No.

— Vamos, cariño no seas antipático. —Canturreó estúpidamente, acercándose, y pasando uno de sus brazos por la nuca del cobrizo.

Me daban unas tremendas ganas de agarrarla del cabello, tirarla al piso y golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, aso era algo raro en mí. En general, no era una persona agresiva ¡Al contrario! Comparado conmigo Scooby Doo era Terminator.

—Alice ¿Te molesta si salgo un momento? Tengo… algo que hacer.

—Claro, pero vuelve pronto. — Concedió, sin prestarme demasiada atención. Era mejor alejarme, no quería seguir viendo a esa… persona. Sin embargo, encaminándome a la salida tuve que toparme con ellos, traté de ignorarlos y seguir mi camino más para mi mala suerte n ase tan desapercibida como hubiera querido.

—Hey ¿A dónde vas? — interrogó el ojiverde, sorprendiéndome, ya que aparentemente había dejado su tono aburrido y pesado para hablarme.

—Afuera. — respondí distante y de cierto modo vengándome de su anterior comportamiento.

—Notoriamente pero ¿a qué?

— ¡¿Qué te importa?! — gruñí. Extravié la vista, metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y salí de la tienda murmurando insultos. Había cruzado casi medio centro comercial cuando una estridente voz me detuvo.

**Edward POV**

Ok, lo admitía ¡No me aguantaba ni yo mismo! No sé que me pasaba y mucho menos sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba muy molesto y estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de Brent.

Aja, sí, no sé porqué pero es SU CULPA.

Me encontraba de un pésimo humor y esa pelirroja irritante no me ayudaba en nada ¡Agh! Inclusive me recordaba a Tanya ¿Qué ocurría con las chicas de hoy en día que o se dan a respetar? Es obvio cuando un hombre no está interesado y no importa cuánto me esfuerce en demostrarlo no lo entienden. Si antes no tenía cabeza para mujeres ahora menos.

Brent –O el molesto pelinegro, como empezaba a referirme a él- siguió a Alice a la parte inferior de la tienda dejándome completamente desprotegido contra la amenaza mortal de la tal Victoria.

—Escucha Eddie — Otra más… — no sé si he sido clara — si, ha sido clara — quiero que sepas que me gustas y que estaría dispuesta a aceptar salir contigo — ¬¬´ — mañana salgo a las tres entonces recógeme a las 2:50.

—Oye no pretendo ser grosero pero… — justo iba a decir todo lo que tenía guardado por lo que parecía mucho tiempo cuando "el molesto pelinegro" nos paso por enfrente de camino a la salida. —Hey ¿A dónde vas? — se me escapo decirle.

—Afuera. — dijo cortantemente.

—Notoriamente pero ¿A qué?

— ¡¿Qué te importa?! — casi grito volviendo la cabeza e ignorándome, pasando del local. Me le quede viedo enfurruñado hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Victoria se movía de lado a lado frente a mí tratando de llamar mi atención furiosa aunque francamente no me interesaba, yo seguía prendado a la puerta de la tienda. Bien, estaba molesto, tal vez… hubiera exagerado un poco… un, mucho… bueno él no había hecho nada… igual, no deseaba que se disgustara… es que, yo… puede que actuara mal… y haya estado antipático y pesado con él por un motivo, inexistente… patrañas.

"_debes disculparte" _Genial, lo único que faltaba, tengo conciencia.  
_"¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te tratara así sin si quiera saber por qué? _

Justo. Eso me hizo sentir culpable.

Pasando de largo la pelusa anaranjada de nombre Victoria (me estaba volviendo muy sarcástico con eso de los nombres) le seguí la pista por entre los pasillos y hacia el primer piso. Al verlo, caminando forzosamente y con los puños apretados una descaminada curiosidad me embargo ¿por qué tan molesto?

— ¡Brent! ¡Oye! ¡Espera! — grité lo suficientemente alto como para que la gran mayoría de las personas se giraran a verme, menos él, que no me dirigió la palabra y claro no me miró. No obstante lo alcance y olvidándome de lo molesto que seguramente estaba le di vuelta.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué quieres?! — Lo miré extrañado; jamás lo había oído maldecir y tampoco nunca lo hubiera imaginado haciéndolo.

—Tranquilo, sólo quería disculparme.

—Guárdate tus disculpas no las necesito. — de nuevo, lo seguí entre la multitud al mismo tiempo en que él intentaba esquivarme. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Lárgate.

—Tienes un poco de temperamento ¿verdad? — bufó, por supuesto no le hacía gracias alguna, a mí en cambio me resultaba sumamente simpático.

—Gracioso. Te recuerdo que eras tú el que estaba de mal humor ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes una personalidad múltiple? — lo dijo intentando parecer enojado más vi como la comisura de sus labios se elevaba, como si fuera algún tipo de chiste que sólo él entendiera.

—Dije que me disculparía.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Mejor vuelve con la tipa esa antes de que venga a buscarte.

— ¿Celoso? — se puso tan pálido que en otra situación hubiera pensado que estaba muerto. — ¿Te gustó victoria?

— ¡No! — chilló, recuperando el color.

—No importa si es un poco alta para ti, puedes hacer tu lucha, a mí no me interesa.

— ¡No-me-gusta! — Parecía más feliz, incluido sonrió.

—Como quieras. — Me alegraba de que fuera así, no quería lidiar con Brook. — Pues… lo siento.

— ¿Esa es tu disculpa?

—Amm, sí. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

—Nada, mejor olvídalo. — concluyó. Continuo caminando lado alado por los pasillos, estaba tranquilo y yo igual, no sé cómo ni cuándo habíamos hecho las paces pero las cosas estaban bien. —Déjame solo. — quizá no tan bien. — En verdad tengo cosas que hacer.

—Te ayudo, me da miedo volver a esa tienda infernal. — Brent puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué estas buscando? — no contestó y siguió buscando con los ojos, al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de nada se rindió.

—Necesito una farmacia. — me reí, fuerte fuertemente. — ¿Qué? Es divertido. — dije a su mirada matadora. Pobre, debía estar acostumbrado a tener siempre un botiquín de emergencias en su mochila.

—Acompáñame. — le guié ávidamente a la farmacia con la que contaba el centro comercial. Me dejo afuera y entró, compró lo que se suponía iba a comprar y regresó con una enorme bolsa al costado.

—Lindo. A que es mejor que compres una tarjeta de cliente frecuente.

—_ja-ja-ja_

—Yo sólo decía.

…

—Brent, Eddie ¿Dónde estaban?

—Fui a comprar algo, Emmett.

— ¿Qué es lo que die en tu hecho?

—Dice: Emmie, dios de la belleza y la graciosidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es mi gafete. He decidido incitar a la gente a decir las cosas como son.

—Aja…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todo me miran así?

…

Ya era bastante tarde, los chicos debieron quedarse más de la cuenta para compensar el desastre de hace rato, además de contar que todos los animales estuvieran en su respectiva lugar (encontramos un hámster siendo devorado por una serpiente) y limpiar los destrozos de la tienda. Jazz odiaba a los animales, sobre todo a los gatos, causo bastante gracia cuando Alice paso todo el día ignorándolo por uno al que le llamaba _"amorcito"_ Emmett y Rose amaban los cachorros en especial a bola de nieve (el original) Brent estaba encantado con un San Bernardo bebe y yo era acosado por Victoria.

Hilarante ¿no?

"_Oh, Eddie ¡Eddie!" _ Se burlaba Emmett cuando íbamos de camino al auto. _"Eddie ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde estudias? ¿Tu teléfono? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Qué signo eres? ¿Piensas invitarme a salir o sólo me seguirás mirando como tonto?_

— ¡Cállate Emmett!

— ¡Corrección! Emmie, dios de la belleza y la graciosidad… Edward, no seas inculto.

—Sólo déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?

—La puritita verdad, no. ¡Hey! Tal vez sea buena idea que salgas con la Vicky, es la hija del dueño de la tienda, puede darme un aumento, puede convertirme en "Emmie, su majestad el rey supremo de los animales de la tienda de mascotas del centro comercial…" Trabajare en el nombre.

—No saldré con Victoria para que tú puedas ponerte un nombre aún más estúpido.

—Amargado.

…

Al regresar al departamento con alegría vimos que el ascensor volvía a funcionar, subimos a nuestro piso y nos desbaratamos sobre el sillón. Los chicos encendieron la televisión y estaban proyectando una repetición de las películas de Harry Potter que Brent y yo ya habíamos visto esta tarde.

—Oye, ahí está de nuevo ese tipo que se parece a Edward. — dijo Emmett con aburrimiento.

— ¿Verdad que si se parece? — reiteró Brent.

— ¡Claro que no! — chillaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. — Robert Pattinson en mucho más sexy que Edward. — U.o

_No_

_Si_

_Que si, si es igual_

_No lo es_

_¿Qué no lo estás viendo?_

_Es idéntico. _

_No tienen nada que ver_

_Se parecen muy poco, coincidencia._

_Ustedes están locas. _

_Locos ustedes _

_Mírenle la carota_

_Hasta su trasero es igual. _

_¿Has zorreado el trasero de Edward?_

_No fue conscientemente. _

¡¿Por qué a mí?!

.

* * *

**N/A: De nuevo tarde con otro cap. Me siento algo mal, aunque no quiera, de hecho casi no podía actualizar hoy tampoco, tenía mucha, mucha tarea, les explico que es mi culpa por entrar en la preparatoria más exigente de la cuidad donde vivo, entro a las 12pm y salgo a las 7, con mucha tarea y me duermo como a la 1:30 de la mañana ¡Es horrible! Y sólo actualice porque como me vine a un internet a hacer tarea aproveche para terminar el capitulo que tenia a medias y subirlo, adoro sus rewiews porque siento que son como un apoyo para seguir escribiendo aunque tenga montañas de tarea y me gusta hacerlo porque siento que es un escape de todas esas cosas de enlaces químicos y algebra.**

**Este capítulo se centro un menos en la comedia y más e la trama, con el tiempo las cosas van a irse tornando un tanto más serias.**

**¿Les gusto el B POV? ¿Les gustaría que hubiera un poco más de eso? ¿O prefieren que solo sea de vez en cuando para aclarar algunas cosillas por ahí? Así es como lo tengo planeado pero siempre considero opiniones. **

**Chau, las veo (o leo en su coments.) la próxima vez.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes son de S.M y solo me apropio de la historia. **

**Les adelanto que tengo una sorpresita para el siguiente cap relacionada con el pasado de Bella. **

**:)**


	12. La llamada

**Capítulo 11: ****La llamada**

**Edward POV**

Puede que tal vez nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme a las constantes peleas y discusiones que mis amigos y yo teníamos prácticamente a diario pero, tenía que admitir, que así los quería. El enojo nunca nos duraba, rara vez y cuando era muy grave nos aplicábamos la ley del hielo entre nosotros por unos días, pero siempre volvíamos a lo mismo. Deberían ver la cara que puso Jasper a la perspectiva de su caja de soldaditos rotos en miles de pedacitos. El pobre Brent casi se pega un tiro de la culpa. Claro que eventualmente lo perdonó.

El siguiente día resulto ser mucho mejor. Podría decirse que fue casi un día normal.

Al levantarnos desayunamos y conversamos como la gente común, vimos un poco más de televisión, tomamos una ducha y partimos a la universidad. Como la gente común.

En el primer periodo —al cual detestaba con toda el alma— fue libre, pues el profesor había enfermado de gripe y el médico le recomendó no salir de casa bajo ninguna circunstancia. Durante esa hora aproveche y salí al patio trasero, me senté bajo un viejo árbol e hice la tarea de la próxima semana. Era un reporte sencillo pero bastante largo, así que adelantar me ayudaría lo suficiente para no estar estresado a dos dias de entregarla. En clase de histología hicimos una práctica sencilla sobre los tejidos orgánicos, lo cual, debo decir, se me da bastante bien.

Brook si que estaba insoportable. Me sacó hasta la última gota de información sobre los gustos de Brent, algunos hasta me vi en la necesidad de inventarlos para evitarme unos buenos gritos de su parte. Estaba realmente eufórica cuando le asegure que Brent no tenia novia, aunque no se lo hubiese preguntado directamente, estaba seguro de ello pues en ningún momento había mencionado nada de una y sinceramente no se veía como alguien enamorado. No es como si yo supiera mucho del tema, claro.

—¡Ay, que emoción! No lo puedo creer. Por Dios, Edward te digo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.— dice Brook resplandeciente e increíblemente exaltada por el entusiasmo. Siendo sincero me intimidaba un poco en este estado, no fuera a ser que en cualquier instante me arrancara un brazo por la adrenalina.

—¿En qué sentido? —inquirí escéptico, recargándome sobre el muro de casillas y observándola con la duda plantada sobre mi rostro.

—¿No lo vez? Es tan obvio. —dijo ya sin tomarme mucho en cuenta. Trataba de imaginar lo que pasaría por su mente en estos momentos pero pronto descubrí, que no le haría bien a mi estomago estar enterado.— Da igual, no importa. Ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme por mi plan maestro.

Con cada palabra su exaltación reinaba más en ella. Me recordó a uno de esos dibujos animados que hablaban y hablaban sin descanso, aturdiendo a toda la audiencia y al mismo tiempo dando jovialidad; su voz sonaría perfecta en uno de ellos.

—Brook, no quiero que pienses que dudo de tu salud mental pero ¿te sientes bien? ¿No necesitas de algún tipo de atención médica, o un psicólogo? —insinué con voz calmada aunque un tanto irritado, aplastando una de mi sienes con la yema de mis dedos.

—No seas tonto Edward. Si no me vas a apoyar, vete. —me contestó Brook en un gran cambio de humor repentino, era obvio que mi sugerencia no le había hecho gracia alguna.

—No es que no te apoye Brook…

—Uy si, y ahora me vas a decir que Emmett ganó el premio nobel de física cuántica —me interrumpió incrédula

—De verdad te deseo lo mejor, pero con tanta azúcar alrededor, siento que puedo vomitar en cualquier segundo. —admití tanto a ella como a mí mismo. No era agradable, y me hacía sentirme egoísta.

—Eso es tu culpa. Prospectos a novias no te faltan y ¡Mírate!

—¿Qué? —articulé ofendido.

—Estás tan solo y miserable como una solterona de cuarenta y seis años con quince gatos. —¿acababa de compararme con mi tía Gertrudis? ¿Tan mal estaba?

—Vaya, gracias.

—¿Por qué no aceptas una cita? ¡Una! Sólo digo que no puede ser tan malo. —consideré la opción sólo por un nanosegundo y de inmediato la imagen de Tanya Denali pegada a mi brazo como sanguijuela casi me mata de un susto.

—No lo sé. —tampoco había porque generalizar. Después de todo Denali no era la última chica sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Por favor, nadie te va morder. —Bromeó. —Una persona promedio tiene alrededor de 12 citas fallidas y 5 relaciones diferentes antes de tener un verdadero compromiso. A ti no te hará daño una cita.

—No es mi estilo. —Sostuve.

—Aun así…

—Lo pensaré. —prometí irresoluto. Muy bien Brook podría tener razón. Muy bien esto podría ser el error del siglo. Muy bien, también, podría estar exagerando.

—Eso será bueno para ti. Ahora, debo ir a mi próxima clase, te veo luego. —Se despidió de mí con una bella sonrisa y sacudiendo la mano en mi dirección. Había que decir que era una chica muy agradable.

—Adiós Brook. —me despedí yo igualmente.

Así siguió mi día. Como dije, el tener una cita por el simple hecho de que me afectaran las relaciones de otras personas no era para nada mi estilo, además cuando mantienes una relación, ya sea formal o no, todo se vuelve taaaan complicado. Eso tampoco quería decir que no estuviera dispuesto. Por supuesto que si estuviera realmente enamorado no me importaría, al contrario. No estaba tan desesperado como para recurrir a ese tipo de cosas.

Las clases siguieron de igual manera, entre tantos trabajos, proyectos y responsabilidades a uno se le olvidaba hasta su nombre. La parte buena era que, después de todo, no era el único con exigencias.

Tocó la campaña que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo y salí calmadamente de la última clase para dirigirme a la cafetería. No tenía tanta hambre debido a que el desayuno de esta mañana había sido sin duda, uno de los mejores que probé en mi vida, pero no me haría mal un bocadillo rápido, retrasaría el hambre y me ayudaría a esperar hasta estar en casa.

Un par de pasillos y llegaba cuando recordé la necesidad de un libro para mi tarea de clínica médica, un libro especializado en el tema y que únicamente podía encontrar en la biblioteca, así que, dando un rápido giro a mis pies me encaminé hacia allá.

La señora Grenley, la bibliotecaria, se mostró muy amable al ofrecerse a buscar el libro por mí e incluso recomendarme otros que me servirían de apoyo, parecía bastante alegre el día de hoy. Terminando el asunto de los libros y después de haberlos puesto en mi casillero me dirigí, de nuevo, a la cafetería. Apesadumbrado en la idea de pasar los próximos tres días trabajando en dicho reporte y otros dos que tenían una semana haciendo cola ni siquiera me di cuenta de la presencia de cierta rubia de un metro sesenta y ocho de altura siguiéndome por detrás, eso claro, hasta que me percaté de su insistente mirada.

—Tanya…

—Eddie. —Era preciso admitir que si había en el mundo una sola persona que me desagradara más llamándome Eddie que Emmett, esa era Tanya. — ¿Qué hacías?

—Fui a la biblioteca por un libro. —contesté distraídamente, continuando mi camino.

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó Tanya siguiéndome el paso.

—Sólo una tarea Tanya, no tiene importancia. Mejor vuelve con Irina y Kate, hace un rato las vi buscándote.

—Seguramente están en la cafetería. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, me cogió ágilmente del brazo y se me pego cual abejas a la miel. Eso me recordó mucho lo que mi cerebro había formulado hace tan solo un par de horas.

—Eh, Tan…

—¿Qué crees que me pasó ayer? —me interrumpió—. Fue horrible, no te lo vas a creer. Mi prima que vive en Paris vino de visita por una semana ¡y dijo que mi atuendo era horrendo! ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Llevaba un top rosado y unos jeans negros de pedrería. Mi prima no tiene gusto para la moda, ocho años en Paris no le han servido de mucho a la pobrecita.

—Oh, pobre de ti —musité aburrido y sarcástico.

—Lo sé.

Tanya no dejo de hablar en los siguientes ocho minutos de transcurso a la cafetería. Si no hablara tanto y no fuera tan pegajosa, si no me siguiera y si me agradara un poquito más, quizás, lográramos ser amigos. Algo me dice que ella no quiere sólo eso.

Al llegar a la cafetería Tanya fue a su habitual mesa, donde tanto Irina como Kate y otras de sus amigas la esperaban ansiosas. De soslayo busqué a los chicos por todo el lugar, estaban los seis: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Brent y Brook, sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Emmett como siempre riendo, a Alice no le paraba la boca, Brook permanecía casi colgada de Brent quien no parecía percatarse mucho de este hecho y los demás escuchando la plática atentamente.

—Y a la mujer casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio a Emmett entrando al aula medio desnudo y cargando a Ben Cheney en el brazo.

—Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que ha pasado tendría… seis dólares —farfulló Emmett pensativo.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunté sentándome en la silla vacía al lado de Alice.

—Oh, nada. Ya sabes Em y sus locuras. —aclaró la duendecillo entre risillas.

—Sí, algo escuché. —sonreí.

—Hey, oí que habría un partido de futbol esta tarde.— Anunció Emmett.— ¿Podemos ir?

—¿Se te olvida que tienes que trabajar? —le recordó Rose borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¡Ay! Eso no es justo. ¿No podríamos faltar hoy?— solicitó en un puchero.

—Emmett es tu segundo día y ¿ya quieres faltar? —tanto Alice como su novia lo veían ceñudos, Jasper se mantenía al margen de la situación, Brent únicamente observaba y Brook se interesaba más en los ojos del mencionado que en cualquier otra cosa así que yo opte en hacer como mi rubio amigo y cerrar la boca.

—No dudo que extrañaré a Bola de Nieve nueve, cinco y doce, pero un día sin mí no los matará. —concretó Em enumerando a sus tres cachorros "preferidos"

—Olvídalo, no faltaras por un tonto partido de futbol. —Se apresuró a contestarle Alice.

—Las mujeres no comprenden nuestro amor al futbol. —Eso era verdad.

—Ajá, toda esa gente golpeándose una a otra… no sé cómo no logra conmovernos. Aparte, no tienes dinero para pagar las entradas. —Eso igual era verdad.

—No importa, Brent puede prestarnos.— Eso… es estúpido.

—Emmett, Brent no es tu máquina de dinero personal ¡Ya le debes hasta el alma y ¿pides más?!— prosiguió.

—A él no le molesta. ¿Eh, Brent? —preguntó al pelinegro, quien estaba extrañamente cabizbajo. No creo que prestara mucha atención a la conversación.

—¿Eh? No, no Em, no me molesta.—articuló el aludido escondiendo sus manos entre las rodillas.

—¿Ves?— Emmett presumió de la respuesta de Brent total e increíblemente insensible a la postura del mismo.

—Apuesto a que ni sabe de qué estamos hablando. —expuso Alice fastidiada.

— No le digas tonto a la pulga. —vociferó Emmett.

—Yo no le dije nada, es más, ¡te estoy diciendo tonto a ti! —Le gritó en respuesta la duende.

—¿Qué clase de amiga eres Alice? Y yo pensé que querías a Brent.

—¡Pero si te estoy hablando a ti estúpido! —le insultó fuera de sus casillas.

—No, no, escucha…

—¡Emmett, no me importa! ¡Irás a trabajar quieras ir, o no! —interrumpió, pareciéndose mucho a una madre.

—¡Eres una mala persona! —ahora Em parecía un niño malcriado y berrinchudo. De este modo continuaron discutiendo.

—¿Te pasa algo, Brent? —lo interrogué, dejando de prestar atención a la absurda discusión entre mis amigos, y notando la contrariada posición del chico.

Estaba recargado torpemente en la mesa mirando su bandeja de comida sin siquiera moverla. Aparentaba estar absorto contemplando las grietas de la madera como para entender la conversación que Alice y Emmett llevaban a cabo, pero no paraba de fruncir el ceño cada pocos segundos, confundiendo una que otra de mis neuronas.

—No, no tengo nada, descuida —declaró con voz pesada.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Brook en un tono dulce.

—Seguro, gracias.

—Si te sientes mal podrías venir a mi casa esta noche. Podemos ver películas, comer algo, ya sabes, pasarla bien. —ofreció jugando con un mechón de su cabello persistentemente.

—Otra vez, gracias, pero creo que no me sentiría cómodo.

—¿Por qué? — insistió.

—No, no te lo tomes a mal pero todavía no te conozco mucho, entonces…

—Entonces… —repitió Brook—, podríamos conocernos mejor.

—Supongo, pero…

—Pero, pero, pero… — dijo imitando su tono de voz e interrumpiéndolo.

—Hmm, d—de acuerdo— titubeó Brent apartando la vista.

—¡Bien! Voy a preparar todo. Alice sabe donde vivo. Te espero a las ocho. Adiós, cuídate, ciao. — musitó desprendiéndose de él y corriendo al bote de basura para tirar los restos de su bandeja de comida y abandonar aceleradamente el salón.

En serio esta chica necesitaría un calmante o algo contra la hiperactividad. Se le notaba a leguas que no cabía de felicidad cuando Brent acepto. Tiene que gustarle mucho para ponerse así.

—Siempre es así de alegre, ¿no?

—Bueno, casi. ¿Tú siempre eres así de animado? — interrogué irónico.

Brent me dirigió una mueca por el sarcasmo. —Mejor olvídalo.

—Olvidado. Hablando ya en serio, ¿por qué esa actitud? Que yo sepa no te ha ido tan mal. — lo mire significativamente.

—¿Tu qué sabes? Muy bien podría haber sido el peor día de mi vida —señaló en un tono lúgubre.

—¿Lo fue?

—No —aceptó—. El peor día de mi vida… bueno, es muy difícil de superar.

Distinguí en sus ojos un brillo cristalino asomarse por sus corneas y susurró algo tan bajo que no me fue posible comprender.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? —Me ganó la curiosidad.

—Déjalo estar, no tiene importancia ya —subrayó vacilante.

—Anda, dime. ¿Realmente fue tan malo? —pregunté, a lo que Brent me volteó la cara—. ¿Un amigo bromista? ¿Una novia complicada? ¿Algún problema con tus padres? —dio un respingo—. ¿Tuviste un maratón de caídas aun más frecuente que lo usual? Vamos, tengo más de ellas.

—¡No te importa, Edward! —exclamó en voz alta, haciendo que todos a nuestro alrededor lo miraran repentinamente.

Esta vez, me sorprendió mucho ver que no se sonrojara en lo más mínimo, considerando toda la atención que había ganado en los últimos instantes, en lugar de eso podía apreciarse su notable disgusto. No pretendía incomodarlo, al contrario, creía que tal vez lo haría sentirse mejor, claro que como era obvio, me equivoqué. Sin haberse movido ni un centímetro desde su última palabra, Brent se levanto y salió de la vista de todos en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que le ocurre? —demandé disgustado.

—No sé, Edward. —Alice dijo, contando con la misma cara de confusión que probablemente yo también tendría—. Estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras.

—Tal vez te odia —sugirió Emmett de manera indiferente.

—Probablemente sólo esté de mal humor —opinó Rose, mandándole una mirada reprobatoria a su novio.

—Seguramente —concretó Alice.

Pero por más que quisiera, no podía ignorar el recuerdo de su rostro al gritarme. El cómo había penetrado en mí con la mirada fija, glacial, tan gélida como la de un psicótico en busca de venganza. Me producía calosfríos.

—Que chico tan extraño —murmuré viéndolo salir de la cafetería a toda velocidad.

...

Resultó chocante el compartir tanto gimnasia como bioquímica con Brent. En gimnasia se presentó portando una holgada camiseta y un pants desgastado. Absurdo si me lo preguntan, pero el entrenador Clap no rezongo, puesto que eran los mismos colores que los uniformes tradicionales. Se manejaba como una comadreja asustada entre los chicos del equipo del que formaba parte, no únicamente por su falta de estatura o de condición física, sino por las múltiples burlas masculinas que solían causarle, así como apodos idiotas como por ejemplo: "alfombra", todos lo pisan, "pitufo" o "muñequito de torta", sólo por decir algunos.

En bioquímica al menos no me ignoró por completo.

—Muy bien señores —llamó el señor Banner ingresando al aula de clases con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro—, es hora de dejar de haraganear, pónganse a trabajar y hacer algo productivo de una vez. Wroken, haz el favor de repartir esto, por favor —pidió señalando a una chica de la segunda fila.

La chica tomó una gruesa pila de hojas del escritorio del profesor y comenzó a dejar una copia frente a los pupitres de todos.

Tomé el juego que pocos segundos antes la chica había depositado en mi mesa y lo leí curioso.

_Práctica No.3_

_Identificación de la existencia de soluciones en los sistemas biológicos._

_1.— Explique los cálculos y procedimientos para preparar soluciones porcentuales, molares y normales, así como las diferentes diluciones de éstas._

A continuación dos mujeres de unos treinta a treinta y cinco años, entraron cargando una caja de cartón cada una e impartieron un montón de materiales que serian, según la hoja, necesarios para el experimento.

Un tanto azorado por la gran cantidad de recipientes y sustancias, regresé mi vista a la hoja.

_Procedimiento:_

_Hacer los cálculos correspondientes para comprobar que la solución a 0.9% de NaCl es isotónica con respecto al plasma. Considerar que:_

_a) El cloruro de sodio se disocia en solución acuosa en los iones sodio y cloruro, por lo que la concentración iónica se duplica (1 mmol/l = 2 mosm/l)._

_b) La presión osmótica normal del plasma es de 290-310mosm/l. 43_

_Lindo_, pensé.

—¿Pásame el vaso de precipitado de 10.0 ml? —masculló una vocecilla a mi lado.

—Claro… si lo pides por favor — sentencié, eligiendo el vaso de la caja a mi izquierda.

Algo en su cara me decía que no era precisamente un buen momento para bromear con él pero aun así me arriesgué, después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasarme?

—¿Me podrías pasar el vaso de precipitado, por favor? —dijo de mala gana.

—Aquí tienes. —Se lo entregué—. ¿Por lo menos sabes que es exactamente lo que vas a hacer? —cuestioné observando cómo introducía en el vaso alguna sustancia de una pipeta.

—Lo averiguaré, no te preocupes.

—Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—No hace falta que me lo inmortalices. —Su voz sonó irónica y fría.

Pasó los primeros quince minutos de clase diluyendo una solución. A pesar de que pareciera saber que hacía, de vez en cuando se atoraba en algo y retrocedía dos pasos, eso me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Podría ayudarte —ofrecí.

—Sí, podrías.

Rodé los ojos. —Los eritrocitos son lavados en solución salina ¿sabes? No tienes que hacer eso —le informé.

—Cállate, Cullen.

-Calcular el volumen de H2SO4 que se requiere para preparar una solución 3N 40 ml volumen final. (Densidad=1.84g/ml).

-Prepare 500 ml de una solución 0.125 M de NaHC03

-250 ml de H2SO4 0.1 M

-100 ml de glucosa 0.5 M

Leí retornando la vista a la hoja al mismo tiempo que él.

—Esto está en chino —bufó.

—¿Me dejarás ayudarte ahora?

No contestó.

—¿Te leo la siguiente pregunta? — sonreí triunfante.

Brent me miró entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente y corrió el vaso hacia mi lugar.

—Oye, no creí que te molestaría tanto —comenté, aparentemente distraído en el contenido del recipiente.

—No, no creíste.

—A lo que me refiero es… que lo siento. Si así lo quieres, no volveré a preguntar qué te ocurre, sólo era una sana curiosidad —me defendí.

—Ya no importa —suspiró—. Supongo que estaba un poco irritable.

—¿Un poco? —reí a modo de broma.

—No abuses, Edward —rió también conmigo.

—De acuerdo. Ahora vierte esa cosa azul en la pipeta de cero coma cinco mililitros. Ok, luego… pon tres gotas aquí, y dos gotas más en esta otra. Así.

—Bien. ¿Qué más dice?

—Mmm… a ver —dije volviendo mi vista a la hoja—. Yo creo que… pon unas cuantas gotas debajo del microscopio.

—¿Para qué?

—Para "valorar el efecto de los eritrocitos" —notifiqué con mi vista sobre las instrucciones.

Brent hizo lo que le pedí y unos minutos después estábamos examinando las sustancias bajo la lente.

—Parece bien —opiné, anotando la respuesta a algunas preguntas al final del ejercicio.

—Quiero ver —declaró Brent mientras jalaba el microscopio más cerca de él—. Y pensar que esto está en la sangre —se estremeció levemente.

—No llegaras a nada aquí si te desagrada la sangre.

—Espero superarlo. Aparte, te recuerdo que si estoy aquí, es debido a Alice.

—Cierto —recordé.

Lo vi inclinarse indeciso sobre la lentilla y moverla por un periodo de tiempo más largo de lo necesario.

—Y… ¿a tú novia no le desagrada la sangre?

—¿Disculpa?

—Si no le… asusta. Digo que, bueno, se ve tan… rebuscada.

—¿Tanya? ¡Ella no es mi novia! —_Sálvenme de semejante…_

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! —Se le veía muy confundido.

—Pero yo los vi cuando entraron en la cafetería y estaban…

—Es muy pegadiza —lo interrumpí—, y parlanchina por cierto. No tengo novia, pero supongo que si la tuviera Tanya ya la hubiese arrojado por un barranco, así que no se pierden de nada.

—Oh —articuló quedito, casi inaudible, y siguió observando el microscopio—. Está bien —concordó, refiriéndose al ejercicio.

— ¿Cómo dice el siguiente? —consulté.

—Umh… ¿cuántos gramos de soluto se requieren para preparar las siguientes soluciones…

...

Como dije, ese día fue mejor.

Resulto que Brent y yo obtuvimos la mayor calificación en la práctica de bioquímica con ocho punto tres, bastante bien, y un crédito extra para el examen de la materia.

Las clases siguieron como otro cualquier día. En la tarde, a diferencia de ayer, me vi en la obligación de asistir a trabajar, ya tenía casi una semana en la que no iba. Todo fue muy bien, muy tranquilo y callado, todo lo contrario a casa. Me imaginaba como les estaría yendo a mis amigos en el centro comercial, si Emmett y Jasper no aprendían a llevar bien su trabajo, o los despedirían, o todo el almacén se convertiría en un safari.

Era divertido de pensar. Más todavía de comprobar al arribar a casa.

No llegué a evitar la carcajada cuando contemplé la escena. Em y Jazz comiendo como condenados en el sillón y a Brent con una cara que podía distinguirle la vena palpitante en la cabeza.

—Ahora son tu problema —decretó, yéndose y dejándome con esos dos par de locos.

Ese capítulo de mi vida fue un tanto insoportable. Pero pasó. Al menos las cosas cambiaron para mejor.

En el departamento parecíamos lo que podría llamarse, unos fodongos***[1]** y descuidados desordenados con una casa de porquería. Después de una semana podía pasar por chiquero.

—¿Qué barbaridad es esta? —dijeron Alice y Rosalie cuando vinieron a casa luego de cuatro días de no pisar, un verdadero milagro, el departamento para nada.

—¿Qué? —Seguíamos sin saber si Emmett de verdad era estúpido o se hacía.

—Esta—esta… ¡pocilga!

—Iughs, ¿lo que hay entre los cojines es… pudin de chocolate?

—De vainilla, en realidad.

Puede que si nos hayamos excedido, lo admito.

El empleo de los chicos al fin se calmó, exclusivamente aún tenían problemas cuando Emmett peleaba con el loro de la tienda, el cual lo insultaba. Gastaron su primer salario en pagar el 20% de la deuda con las chicas. El mío iba muy bien, todo paz y tranquilidad sin considerar el montón de pacientes que llegaban al hospital por una sobredosis. Las drogas no son buenas.

La universidad estaba bien, aprendía y hacia cosas interesantes, no me quejo. Excepto de Tanya y Brook, de ellas si me quejo. Por eso no me gustan las rubias.

A la primera ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que no era tanto, pero el nuevo hábito de Brook de sacarme toda la información posible de Brent me comenzaba a volver loco, que si le gusta, que cómo le gusta, que qué usa, que por qué lo usa. ¡Yo qué demonios sé!

Según parece, su primera "cita" no resultó como ella había pensado.

En fin…

Con Brent todo iba muy bien. Ya ni siquiera se queja tanto del desorden. Cada día era más parte del grupo. Emmett, Alice y Rose lo adoraban con toda el alma y no importaba cuantas caras extrañas le hiciese Jasper, sabíamos que él también le tenia afecto. Y tenía que decirlo, yo igual se lo tenía.

Brent y yo nos habíamos unido mucho la última semana, la mayoría de las cosas las hacíamos juntos, desde deberes, hasta alguna distracción los días que no tenía que ir a trabajar. De hecho, de todos, era el que más pasaba tiempo con él.

Se podría decir que me sentía… a gusto. Teníamos muchas cosas en común y bueno, sí, en otras diferíamos por completo, pero eso también era divertido. Me gustaba pelear con él por tonterías sin sentido como el que si Plutón debería considerarse o no un planeta o, por qué se dice pasado mañana, si pasado es de ayer, como anteriormente expliqué, cosas sin el menor sentido.

Era obstinado, ¡un verdadero cabezota! Y sobre todo, divertido.

Rosalie en cuestión de días había atemorizado a todo el poblado estudiantil al haber destruido la cara de tres chicos por haberlo llamado petizo, y no porque Emmett se haya reído por veintitrés minutos consecutivos la paliza que recibió disminuyó. Ahora quien se metía con B, se metía con Rosalie Hale, y eso era peor que Godzilla.

Hoy había sido un día de lo más tranquilo. Luego de la universidad fuimos a comer un calzone ***[2]** a un restaurante italiano cerca del departamento al que nunca habíamos ido, estaba en serio muy bueno. Los chicos como siempre, obligados por Alice, fueron a la tienda de mascotas, yo a mi propio trabajo y Brent… como sea, él cuida la casa.

En el hospital las cosas estuvieron un poco duras, había mucho papeleo que hacer y a mí me tocaba la gran mayoría de ello, así que cuando salí eran por lo menos las once de la noche.

Todo permanecía oscuro cuando entre en el edificio, sólo estaba el recepcionista nocturno y un guardia en la puerta. Al subir por el elevador y bajar en el octavo piso podían oírse varios ronquidos desde el pasillo. Entre silenciosamente y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Supe de inmediato que Emmett veía televisión en el sofá, a esta hora salía su amada telenovela, y Jasper, lo más probable es que estuviera dormido en mi habitación huyendo de nuevo de la jaula para monos.

—No, Rachel, no le creas, sólo te está utilizando…

—Emmett, ¿dónde está Jasper?

—Tu habitación. —_¡Rayos!_

Iba todo abatido por el trabajo a sacar a patadas a Jasper de mi cama cuando escuche unos ruidos extraños viniendo de la habitación de Brent. Pretendía ignorarlo y seguir mi camino pero la curiosidad mató al gato y se oía como si el chico quisiera voltear de cabeza la pieza.

Oía sonidos de cajones abriéndose y cosas moviéndose tan rápidamente que hacían un ruido muy tenue, como de estar cortando el aire. En seguida me percate de una música estridente, parecía ser su tono de llamada y de repente, paró.

—¿Si?

Pegué mi cabeza contra la puerta. Si alguien me viese ahora mismo, seguro me compararía con la clásica vecina chismosa de todas las series antiguas.

—S—Sí… — Ahogo un gritillo. — ¿eres tú?

Algo en su voz me llamó la atención, pero estaba tan ocupado en escuchar correctamente que no pude identificar de qué se trataba.

—¡Oh mi Dios! No lo puedo creer.

Me alejé unos centímetros de la puerta, su voz sonaba excepcionalmente aguda y casi podía adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro por el tono que empleaba para hablar.

—¡Cielos! ¡Sí!, por supuesto, evidentemente que sí… No, no lo siento. — rió.

—Hace mucho… — Bajó la voz, por lo que me vi obligado a pegar más la oreja a la cerradura de la puerta.

— Vaya, claro que me alegro. — supe que seguía hablando porque muchos más murmullos continuaban escuchándose mezclados en el eco de la televisión en la sala de estar pero realmente eran tan bajos que no alcanzaba a entender prácticamente nada. — Tu sabes que sí…

—Ajá… ¡Hey! Tengo una petición para ti… sí… sí, como un favor… — intenté ver por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared pero lo único que distinguí fue un brazo y un pie de lado. — necesito que vayas a un lugar por mí… te doy la dirección… — farfulló un montón de números combinados con unas palabras sin sentido para mí.

— gracias… Yo también, créeme… sí, sí. Lo prometo… —Su entonación decayó— Bueno, adiós.

Casi no pude pensar en otra cosa durante esa noche.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

* * *

Fodongos***[1]: **También llamados: flojos, webones, perezosos, holgazanes, inútiles, lentos, negligentes, descuidados, etc.

Calzone***[2]: **El calzone, es una especialidad de la cocina italiana elaborada de forma similar a la pizza en un horno pero completamente cerrado por una masa, suele estar relleno de queso. Es como una pizza, pero cerrada.

.

**N/A: ¡Holiiss! Jaja no les mentiré y les diré que la semana pasada no estuve tan ocupada y pude escribir pero comprenderán que también tengo otras historias un poquitín abandonadas y como en mi escuela *.* (soy una chica estudiosa) me enseñan a ser responsable yo no dejo historias botadas. **

**Este capítulo sí que me inspiraron mucho sus comentarios, había unos tan chistosos que me pusieron a escribir de inmediato y otros tan lindos que me sacaron una sonrisita y más ideas para mis ideas que ya tenía, me complementan :´)**

**Les comentó a las lectoras que me siguen en mis otras historias que la próxima semana actualizo i need your love y la siguiente mi otro fic, luego este ¿ok? Mucho trabajo por delante. **

**Bienvenidas sean nuevas lectoras u.u**

**Bye, bye se cuidan y no se olviden de dejar un bonito review aumenta inspiraciones para mua. **


	13. Semana de exámenes

**Capitulo 12: Semana de exámenes**

**Edward POV**

Esa mañana seguía en el mismo cuestionamiento que había tenido durante toda la noche anterior.

No asumía, mucho menos comprendía, que razón podía tener para que me importase tanto. Sabía que no era anormal en él ocultarme… ocultarnos cosas. Quería decir que no nos contaba mucho. Todo lo relacionado con su vida antes de esta ciudad era puesto en un sector de incomodidad perjudicial para cualquier conversación sana. A él no le gustaba para nada la idea de hablar de sí mismo en general y aunque parecía algo más que excesivo la mayoría de nosotros sabíamos respetarlo. La mayoría.

Por eso no quería verme entrometido en su vida, ya era suficiente con Alice metida en todas sus cosas como para que yo también me sumara. Además no era mi problema. Tenía cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparme, por ejemplo en el hecho de que justamente hoy había exámenes semestrales en la universidad y si no me aseguraba de pasar con una calificación más que excelente podía despedirme de mi promedio.

Trataba de meterme eso en la cabeza durante el desayuno cuando comía un omelet y un jugo de naranja (cortesía del mismo Brent) al mismo tiempo que lo examinaba escrupulosamente mientras él por su parte masticaba lentamente un pan tostado y lo acompañaba con café. Aparentaba estar tan tranquilo y en paz que me pareció altamente sospechoso.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó sosegadamente al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. — contesté tajante.

— ¿Entonces por qué me miras así? — volvió cuestionar.

— No te estoy mirando. —Entornó los ojos de forma áspera.

— Te estoy viendo. — refutó.

— Ahí está, tú lo estás haciendo no yo.

— Edward ¿otra vez te estuviste metiendo de esa cosa?

— ¡Eddie! — intervino Emmett desde la cocina. — ¡Te dije que eso no te daría alas!

—No me he metido nada. — grité.

—Oye, te entiendo. — continúo el oso llegando hasta donde estábamos Brent y yo. — Yo lo intente cientos de veces, pero jamás me salió una sola pluma ¡Cielos deberíamos demandar a esa compañía!

— Te apoyo Em. — declaró Brent. ¡Oh no! Por fin sucedió ¡Se ha convertido en uno de ellos!

— ¡Ya dije que no me he metido nada! ¡Gracias!

—Vamos Edward es sólo una broma. — murmuró el pequeño chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba los trastes en donde anteriormente había estado su desayuno y lo los llevaba a la cocina.

—No te disculpes pulguita, Eddie está acostumbrado a que- -

— ¿No huele como a quemado? — lo interrumpió Brent olfateando en el aire. Era verdad olía como a… ¿leche quemada?

— ¡Mi cereal con leche! — vociferó Emmett corriendo a la estufa… un momento… ¿cereal con leche?

— Em ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

— Me gusta mi leche a temperatura ambiente.

—Iiaakk. — me quejé. Odiaba la leche a temperatura ambiente.

—Mira Edward yo no- -

—Emmett, la leche. — le recordó Brent. — Aún se está quemando.

Sip, hoy prometía ser un día interesante.

—Hola chicos. — musitó Alice entrando a la cocina con Rosalie que parecía demasiado impacientada, seguramente ya había escuchado a Emmett y lo habría visto correr despavorido al recate de s leche.

—Hola Alice. — saludó Brent. —Hola Rose.

— Una pregunta ¿soy el único al que se le hace raro que estén aquí si nadie abrió la puerta? — averigüé en un tono cargado de ironía.

—Jasper me dio una llave. —Declaró Alice cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirí.

— Porqué soy su novia ¡daahh! — dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?— e ignorándome todos se encaminaron a la sala. — ¡Tú! — le grité a Brent cuando pasaba por mi costado para seguirles. — ¿Por qué no les dices nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que les diga? — articuló cansado.

— No sé ¡algo!

—No veo el problema en que Alice tenga una llave del departamento Edward. A menos claro que tratara de convertirlo en una especie de capital de la moda, o algo así.

—Eso no es tan mala idea, sabes. Podría hacerme rica.

— Invade nuestra privacidad. — Alegué.

— De todos modos lo hace. —Contradijo Brent. Bien, era un punto.

—Pero…

— Oye solo la conozco hace unas cuantas semanas ¿sí? ¿Cuando, en todos tus años de conocerla, le has ganado en algo? — Brent: 2 Edward: 0

— Este bien, me rindo. — reconocí.

— ¡Ja! — chilló la duende.

— Tú cierra la boca Alice, o Jasper y yo tendremos una larga conversación sobre un supuesto Dimitri. — su mirada matadora intimidaría hasta la criatura más valiente, pero al menos tenía que mantenerla en un nivel de energía medio. Y si, Dimitri fue el primer novio de Alice y su amor platónico durante casi dos años quien desde hace varios meses la acosaba por chat.

Suponía que también le había contado la historia a Brent porque este se agarró a reír quedito.

—Sí, muy gracioso Brent ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas sobre tú y Brook? — automáticamente a Brent se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Qué paso con Brook? — Indagué.

—Pasa que, anoche, Brook decidió confesarle a Brent cuanto le gustaba, algo que ya TODOS sabíamos menos él.

El chico, ahora visiblemente molesto, solo atino a bufar un par de veces y rezongar mientras Alice se reía despiadadamente de él. De hecho, yo también me burlaba, siendo sincero.

— Y el tonto este- -— continuó la risotada. — se quedo como en shock y- — más risitas. — le dijo… — bien, Alice no pudo continuar debido a que se ahogo en su propia saliva.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — curioseé.

— Que no. Obviamente. — respondió receloso. Nunca lo comprobaría ya que ahora mismo la duendecillo rodaba por el piso hacia la cocina.

— ¿Porqué? — pinché.

— ¿Cómo que porqué?

— Sí ¿porqué le dijiste que no? — se le miraba hastiado.

— Por qué yo… n-no me gusta ¿de acuerdo? ¡Punto! Listo, cambio de conversación.

—Perr…

— ¡Ya déjame Edward! Yo a ti no te hago preguntas sobre porque no sales con Tanya. Brook me agrada pero solo como amiga ¿de acuerdo? — Ok, de nuevo me rindo ¿Qué no puedo ganar una sola vez?

— ¡LISTO VAMONOS, VAMONOS SEÑORES QUE TENEMOS EXAMENES HOOOY!

—EMMETT ¡Faltan 3 horas para que comiencen las clases!

— Las rosas son rosas, las violetas violetas y Edward es un gruñón. — Rolé los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? — Brent preguntó extrañado. Era verdad, en toda la mañana Jasper no se había dejado ver por ningún lado del departamento.

— Eddie lo encerró en la jaula para monos anoche. — Oh, ya recuerdo.

— ¡Edward! — Me regañaron Alice, Rose y Brent.

— ¡Estaba roncando y babeando en mi cama! ¡De nuevo!— Me excusé.

— Ese no es motivo para…

— ¡A quien le importa! — Gritó Emmett. — ¡Vámonos ya!

— ¿Por qué tanto apuro? — Preguntó Rosalie exasperada.

— Tengo que buscar al señor Mendwick para hablar sobre un tal "desempeño en clase" Pff…

— Oh, dios ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Em? —

—Nada, lo juro… al menos no en esa materia. —tanto Alice como Rose se cruzaron de brazos mirando al aludido con reproche. — Y como siempre me repite que esa materia es escencial para mi carrera y bla, bla…

—Bien, supongo que es tu problema. Vámonos que yo también debo hablar con el director. — dijo Alice.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Algo de puntos extra que necesitaré más adelante. — Suspiró indiferente.

— De acuerdo, ya saben sus lugares ¡Todos a los autos! — vociferó Rose. — Y ya saben que hay coperacha*(1) para la gasolina.

— Oowwnn. — hubo un quejido grupal.

Todos empezamos a evacuar el departamento uno por uno, tomando nuestras respectivas mochilas y guardando nuestros trabajos. Cuando al fin terminamos los cinco de salir por la puerta y ya la habíamos cerrado con llave recordamos algo, más o menos importante.

¡JASPER! — Gritamos los cinco desde el pasillo del edificio.

Regresamos corriendo al departamento y hasta el cuarto –ex cuarto- de Pacho, María, o como quiera que se llamase ese simio loco.

Emmett gritaba como vieja por todo el pasillo mientas Brent y Alice buscaban la llave que casualmente (jeje, si. Casualmente) yo había olvidado donde la deje la noche anterior. ¡Oh! Y los gritos desesperados de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta, lo había omitido, se oían demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

— ¡La encontré! — chilló la duende dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la puerta al final del pasillo.

3 cosas pasaron en los próximos 10 segundos.

1- Alice abrió la puerta.

2- Jasper salió de dicho cuarto rojo de la ira.

3- Tenia a un demente sobre mi cuello y ahorcándome con tantas energías que…

… oigan… esto me recuerda mucho a una escena de los Simpson.

— ¡Jasper! ¡JASPER! ¡Suelta a Edward ya se está poniendo morado! ¡Jasper!

— Ja-as-er-ajjj — Intenté quejarme pero ¡Sorpresa! No podía.

— ¡Basta Jasper Withlock!

Bueno, aunque no pude pensar muy bien durante ese periodo de tiempo si, si llegue a enterarme de que nunca me soltó ¡NO! Tuvieron que quitármelo a jalones porque me tenia atrapado entre el piso y el, cosas de la que nunca me di cuenta de cuando paso, pero weh.

Y luego de que el pobre de mí recordara como respirar entonces claro, ya vinieron las disculpas, por favor casi me mata.

Ahora que no tengo idea que le pasaba al enano de Brent que no dejaba de reírse de mí cada vez que me miraba, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Y alegando que "no podía conducir debido a mi anterior estado de salud" Jasper tuvo que conducir el Volvo.

¡En serio! ¡Casi muero por su culpa y lo premian dejándolo conducir a mi bebe!

¡Sociedad del demonio!

Pero les digo algo ¡No me arrepiento!

¡¿Por qué mierda Brent se está riendo de mí?!

— Vamos Edward, ya relájate. — me dijo el aprovechado ese detrás del volante de mi hermoso Volvo.

— Sí, para ti es fácil decirlo; no hay un loco conduciendo tu auto.

— Ya dije que sentía casi asfixiarte ¿no lo puedes aceptar? Yo ya te perdone por encerrarme en ese apestoso cuarto.

— ¡Ese es TU cuarto!

— Haber, haber, hagamos un trato: Un día tú, un día yo.

—No tengo porque aceptar, es mi habitación ¿Por qué no duermes con Emmett?

—Porqué Emmett es un chiflado. — en la parte trasera del coche Emmett asentía. — Así que, ¿Qué dices?

—Amm, No. — Dije rápido.

—Está bien, está bien, no lo pienses demasiado, luego lo podemos hablar. —

…

Al llegar a la universidad Alice y Emmett salieron disparados a la oficina del director, Jasper y Brent se fueron a hacer no se qué cosa sobre lengua española y Rosalie… no lo sé supongo que se pintaba las uñas, así que una vez mas estaba solo, por lo que aproveche para devolver un par de libros a la biblioteca, o bueno eso pretendía.

— ¿Pero por qué, Edward? — Sollozo Brook desconsoladamente a mi lado. Me miraba con tanta pena y con sus ojitos azules tan cristalizados por los lamentos que se le salían de vez en cuando que me dieron ganas de ponerme como Emmett cuando la protagonista de su novela es engañada.

—Calma, Brook. Ya se te pasara. — Dije para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella se recostó en mi hombro y empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras que se le escapaban cada pocos segundos. No era de mi agrado verla en esta situación, mucho menos por uno de mis amigos que a simple vista era visible que no le interesaba, pero de alguna manera me sentía responsable por ella, por no prevenirla, por dejarla ilusionarse con algo que desde el principio percibí que no tenia futuro.

— Es que no lo entiendo ¿no sabe cuánto me costó armarme de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos? Todos los planes que había hecho, en serio pensé que teníamos futuro.

— ¿No crees que tal vez te apresuraste demasiado? — Sugerí peinando suavemente sus cabellos con mis manos.

—No… tal vez un poquito pero… no sé, todo parecía tan simple en mi cabeza. Pensé que él no me lo pediría por timidez y que si yo se lo decía sería más fácil para los dos. —Gimoteó.

— Puede que en un tiempo… — me detuve, tendría que dejar de darle esperanzas. — puedes encontrar a alguien más, Brent no es el único chico sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Pero es al que yo quiero. Ya me había hecho toda una vida en mi cabeza, íbamos a casarnos después de terminar la carrera, tendríamos tres hijos: un niño y dos niñas, adoptaríamos un perro, viviríamos una temporada aquí y luego nos mudaríamos a Nueva York, envejeceríamos juntos, nuestros hijos se casarían, tendríamos nietos y seriamos felices para siempre. — Dios, ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?

—Brook, la verdad ya no sé qué decirte. — Confesé.

— ¿Tú crees que...? — hipó. — ¿Si sigo intentando crees que tenga una oportunidad?

— Ehhh… — ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué? — Yo…

— Quizá tienes razón. — ¿Ah? ¿Qué dije? — Fue muy pronto, en unas semanas más cuando se hallan calmado las cosas a lo mejor puedo hacer que se decida a darme una oportunidad.

—No creo que- -

— Gracias, Ed. — Saltó de su asiento dándome un efusivo abrazo. — Nunca olvidare todo lo que me ayudas, gracias, gracias. — se fue dejándome con los brazos abiertos y muy confundido.

¿Por qué todo me salía al revés?

…

— ¿Qué te pasa Edward? — preguntó Alice mirándome ceñuda durante nuestra clase de Embriología.

—Nada, Alice. Mejor dime que les dijo el director a ti y a Emmett. — Propuse.

—No estaba, su secretaria nos dijo que regresáramos la próxima hora ¡Pensar que para esto llegamos temprano! — rezongó. — ¿y tú que hiciste? Pareces culpable.

—Para nada. — Mentí.

Alice me miro mal, era irritante lo increíblemente perceptiva que podía ser algunas veces.

El profesor Wilson asumió su papel de maestro al frente de la clase y de inmediato nos callo con una buena carga de trabajo. Oí a la mitad del salón e incluso a Alice maldecir por lo bajo, esta no era precisamente su materia favorita.

Al terminar la hora tanto yo como el 90% de la clase nos vimos obligados a quedarnos a terminar el cuestionario que era necesario entregar esa misma clase. Cuando acabamos ambos salimos disparados hacia nuestra próxima clase con 3 minutos para llegar, en m caso bioquímica donde fortuitamente había examen y si llegaba un minuto después de que iniciara la clase podía decirse que estaba completamente muerto.

Llegue al aula tan rápido como me fue posible y quedando no más de treinta segundos para que sonara la campana.

Me apresure y tome mi lugar en mi butaca donde Brent ya se encontraba sentado en el asiento continuo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó apenas me senté.

— En embriología, me retrase un poco. — dije jadeando por el esfuerzo que hice al correr medio edificio en 2 minutos. Brent me miro como paralizado durante unos segundos mientras una ancha sonrisa se iba extendiendo por sus mejillas y soltaba una pequeña risita.

— ¿Qué? — examiné curioso.

— Tienes una cara muy chistosa. — Genial, ahora era el payaso.

El timbre sonó y el profesor comenzó a repartir un ligado de hojas por pupitre. Uno. Eso me confundió ¿no se supone que los exámenes eran individuales? Oh, oh.

— Muy bien, alumnos. Hoy tendremos una prueba un tanto diferente. — informó el señor Banner muy pagado de sí mismo. — Con su compañero de butaca contestaran y harán todo lo diga en las hojas que les estoy entregando. Al final dejaran todos los resultados al frente de ustedes y en silencio saldrán del aula ¿me siguen?

Observé a Brent a mi izquierda con cierta contrariedad. Él por su parte no se quedaba atrás, me veía de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía con él, con aversión. Aquí iba a haber un problema.

El señor Banner dejo la pila de hojas en medio de nosotros y ambos nos miramos fijamente.

—Su prueba comienza… ¡Ahora!

Sosteniéndole aún la mirada deslice con cautela mi mano hacia las hojas pero en el momento en que me dispuse a tomarlas me encontré con la suya propia sobre ellas, tirándolas insistentemente, impidiendo que las cogiese.

—Brent, suéltalas. — exigí.

—Suéltalas tú. — murmuró con una amabilidad fingida.

Ninguno soltaba la prueba y yo empezaba a impacientarme. Si cualquiera de los dos jalaba con un poco más de fuerza las romperíamos y ¡Demonios! Que los dos éramos tan orgullosos que estaba seguro que ni él, ni yo cederíamos.

Podía ver como todos los demás chicos de la clase habían empezado a contestar las hojas, unos muy seguros de sí mismos y otros un tanto confundidos pero todos alternando las hojas con sus compañeros, más bien queriendo que fuera el otro el que hiciese el trabajo, diría yo.

Me distraje tanto en ese hecho que el lucido de Brent logro quitarme las la prueba de las manos. Lo vi leer la primea pregunta y comenzar a escribir como poseído. En cuanto alejo un poco el lápiz del papel lo jalé velozmente y leí rápidamente.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó Brent.

_-Responda a las siguientes preguntas:_

_1. ¿Qué es una solución osmolar? Y expresa también su formula:_

_R = Es la concentración de soluto expresada en número de osmoles por litro de solución._

_Osmolaridad = 2 ( Na+ mmol/l) + Glucosa mmol/l + NUS mmol/l_

Vaya, increíble que recuerde esa molesta formula.

_2. ¿Cuál es la composición de la solución isotónica de cloruro de sodio?:_

_R= _

Esa era fácil. Iba a media pregunta cuando la hoja brutalmente fue arrebatada de mis manos.

— ¡Regrésamela aun o terminaba! — señalé molesto, este sin embargo no me prestó atención y continuo.

Mientras Brent volvía a escribir me di cuenta de que más de dos personas nos veían de reojo. Para nuestra buena suerte el señor Banner ni siquiera nos prestaba atención pues estaba muy ocupado en su escritorio leyendo un libro con una portada que decía en grandes letras negras "Cómo superar un matrimonio fallido sin perder la dignidad"

Harto de esperar le quite las hojas después que ya hubiese terminado de responder mi pregunta y respondido otra él mismo.

_3. ¿Qué es solución, soluto y solvente?:_

Rápido escribí la respuesta en las líneas debajo de la pregunta.

_R=Una solución es una mezcla homogénea de dos o más sustancias. La sustancia disuelta se denomina soluto y está presente generalmente en pequeña cantidad en comparación con la sustancia donde se disuelve denominada solvente.__La concentración de una solución expresa la relación de la cantidad de soluto a la cantidad de solvente._

Pasé a la siguiente página.

_4. ¿Cuántos tipos de…_

— ¡Brent! — protesté nuevamente al sentir sus manos despojarme del examen.

—No seas chillón, Edward.

Callé, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

En el transcurso de la clase quise quitárselo más de tres veces pero se había puesto más atento que nunca, ya parecía casi una competencia. Una vez más trate de arrebatarle las hojas y milagrosamente esta vez conseguí hacerlo. La revisé y Brent ya había pasado hasta la quinta hoja y contestado alrededor de 8 preguntas

¿Qué? ¿Se comió el libro o algo así?

Así seguimos por un largo tiempo de más de 40 minutos, la clase hoy día tenía una duración de dos horas debido al examen y ya llevábamos una hora aquí dentro. Todos seguían tan cansados como embrollados con el examen o eso parecía a mi vista, de alguna forma me hacía sentir mejor ya que incluso entre riñas y jalones el chico y yo estábamos bastante avanzados.

Entonces, continuando nuestra recién adquirida tradición le quite el examen.

_30. ¿Qué les pasa a los eritrocitos cuando se ponen en contacto con soluciones salinas de diferente osmolaridad?_

— ¡Espera yo sé ese! — se opuso inclinándose hacia mí para arrancármelo.

—Tú sabes todo, ahora cállate. — lo alejé y me concentre en escribir la respuesta. Como era de esperarse no me escuchó y por poco se me sube encima queriendo tomarlo.

— ¡Dámelo! — alejé el examen de él extendiendo la mano a hacia mi derecha para que no lo alcanzara y enserio, enserio que me arrepentí cuando casi me tumba de la silla y el señor Banner… si, el señor Banner me sacó el examen de las manos.

— ¿Se puede saber que pretenden, señores? — Atrapados.

— Ahh… — Brent vaciló. Todos en el aula estaban atentos a la situación, claro siempre alertas de cualquier chisme. Cotillas.

— ¡Miren esta prueba! — clamó. — ¡Toda arrugada y, casi rota! ¡Y todo ese escándalo que tenían!

—Señor Banner, nosotros…

— ¡Nada! — me interrumpió al borde de la histeria. — Fuera del aula ¡Ambos!

—Pero- -

— ¡Fuera! — Brent y yo nos miramos y ante la mirada acusatoria de todos los presentes salimos con la cola entre las patas.

El señor Banner nos entrego a una maestra que "nos escoltaría fuera del edificio" para que no molestáramos a los demás "estudiantes". Cuando la señora nos dejo en la puerta de la entrada el pelinegro y yo nos observamos sutilmente un par de segundos antes de soltar a reírnos a carcajadas como locos.

— No puedo creer que nos sacaran del salón por estarnos peleando por el examen. — dijo él con escepticismo en medio de una risa.

—Sí… que pena que seguramente reprobaremos. — recordé.

Suspiró. — Lo siento, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar.

—No hay cuidado, de todos modos la culpa fue de ambos.

— Lo sé. Pero si te hubiera dejado contestar esa pregunta…

—Y si yo te hubiera dejado contestarla, y si esto, y si aquello... El "hubiera" no existe y eso ya es pasado. — Tenía que decir que ni yo mismo me creía lo tranquilo que estaba por reprobar, esta era una nueva faceta en mi, mientras siga en esta actitud y no se me olvide llegando a casa y me comience a lamentar yo mismo todo estará bien.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó desorientado. — Tenemos casi una hora sin nada que hacer antes de que empiece el almuerzo, y eso es otra hora.

—Podemos ir al jardín trasero. — ofrecí.

— Supongo, ¿Crees que nos dejen estar ahí sin encender los aspersores?

— Creo, aunque me paso una vez. — confesé. No quería recordarlo, tuve que volver a casa todo empapado y el Volvo quedo oliendo horrible. —Fue bastante molesto.

— Entonces no creo que sea una buena idea. —declaró pensativo. De nuevo tuve esa extraña sensación de que había algo que no me decía.

—No, los aspersores los encienden más tarde. Por ahora estamos a salvo.

— Hum, bueno ¿vamos? — consultó.

Mientras caminábamos lentamente rodeando el edificio Brent estaba cada vez más callado, parecía haber algo muy interesante en el piso y ocultaba ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en realidad parecía concentrado. Muchas veces, esta no era la primera, me había peguntado que podría estar pasando por la mente de ese chico para quedarse en ese trance. En casa, durante clases, en el almuerzo, se atoraba en ese intacto y escalofriante estado. Llegaba a ser perturbador.

—Esperemos que Banner no pretenda hacer más de estos exámenes- — dije para romper el silencio. Brent volvió la vista a mí, sus ojos mantenían un ligero reflejo de incertidumbre y de alguna manera, parecía ido. — O… tendremos problemas después. — termine la oración indeciso.

— Yo… prometo, que si eso pasa las cosas serán diferentes. — sisea, acongojado.

— Definitivamente. — acordé.

Y recordé algo.

—Brent tú… —titubeé.

— ¿sí?

—Has estado, has recibido alguna...— No sabría cómo decirlo. No al menos sin deja a la vista el hecho de que estuve espiando. — llamada de… — vamos, ¿Qué más da que se entere? — ¿un banco? — cobarde.

— ¿un banco? — inquirió extrañado.

—Sí, sí han estado llame y llame al teléfono de la casa y ¿a ti no te han llamado? — me entorpecí un poco al decir esto último.

—No, ¿a ti sí? Digo que no se supone que tengan tu celular. — ¡Demonios!

—No, no tampoco. Sólo quería estar seguro. — Una palabra. Patético.

Brent y yo caminamos por otro corto tiempo, no me doy cuenta del todo cuando llegamos al patio trasero, creo que yo también estaba un poco distraído. Nos sentamos en una tosca barda hecha de ladrillos lejos de los muros de la universidad, eso para asegurarnos de que nadie nos dijese cualquier cosa por estar aquí, aun si era poco probable.

Después de un rato Brent al fin abandono su burdo estado e inició a hablar como de costumbre. Me sorprendían sus repentinos cambios de humor, ahora podía verlo reír perfectamente, de buen ánimo como comúnmente estaba. O parecía.

— ¿No hay ninguna una librería por aquí? — Preguntó. —He buscado un par de veces pero en las que he encontrado apenas y ahí algunos libros infantiles.

Di un par de vueltas sobre mis propios pies tratando de orientarme.

—Sí, hay una. Pero está un tanto alejada. — indico tratando de recordar.

— ¿Podrías darme la dirección?

— ¿Para qué materia es? Yo tengo muchos en mi habitación, tal vez te pueda prestar uno. — sugerí.

—No, no es para un trabajo, gracias. Solo tengo ganas de leer algo además de los tontos chistes que Emmett deja sobre la puerta del refrigerador todas las mañanas.

— Eso es nuevo. — declaré. — Alguien que lee.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

— Debes. — Brent rió, la verdad no le veía la gracia pero de todos modos me reí con él.

—Oye, tengo una duda. — expuse, bajándome de la barda y quedando, por primera vez, 10 centímetros por debajo de su rostro. — Una duda con respecto a ti. — el aludido levanto una ceja interrogante. — ¿Cuál fue la razón… la verdadera razón por la que le dijiste que no a Brook? — Tenía que saberlo. Saber si había una oportunidad o si era mejor preparar el terreno para la decepción.

— ¿Por qué de nuevo con eso? Ya tengo con Alice y Emmett ¿no te parece?

—No es por molestarte. — aseguro.

—Sí, claro. Te lo pido, por favor, olvida el tema. —Dice en tono suplicante.

—Es sólo que he estado hablando con ella y, pues se siente muy mal, no pensaba que te incomodaría que…

—Pues dile que no se sienta mal. Listo, hiciste tu trabajo. Ahora déjame en paz.

—Bien, yo sólo quería ayudar. Ya sabes Brook es una chica muy buena.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y…

—Edward… Basta. — murmura. Por la forma en que lo dice me doy cuenta de que en verdad esta plática no nos llevara a nada y siendo franco no me gustaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

—Está bien.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos en silencio, ninguno sabe muy bien como ha pasado pero es tiempo en que casi termina la hora, por los ventanales del edificio se distingue a los profesores recoger los exámenes de sus alumnos y amontonarlos en una pila. Echo un vistazo en dirección a Brent quien rehúye mi mirada, lleva demasiado tiempo mordiéndose el labio inferior y eso me impacienta además de que mi estomago empieza a pedir por alimento, lo que no contribuye mucho.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería? — manifesté apretándome las tripas para darle una indicativa de mis pensamientos.

— Sí, también tengo hambre. — musitó parándose sobre la barda de ladrillo y caminando en dirección a la explanada.

— Con tu equilibrio yo no te recomendaría eso, si te caes te romperás algo. — Aunque de su boca no salió sonido alguno supe que me daba la razón pues no tardo ni dos segundos en bajarse de la barda con inclusive más cuidado del necesario.

Mientras seguíamos nuestro camino por la universidad la campana dio su toque de la tarde y poco a poco los alrededores se fueron llenando de grupos de chicos, algunos alegres y otros más que deprimidos, suponía que todo se debía a su desempeño en el examen correspondiente de cada uno. La semana de exámenes siempre era tan estresante.

En la cafetería como de costumbre ya se hallaban sentados en la mesa de siempre Jasper, Rose y Alice con una enorme charola de comida en el centro de la mesa lo que claro le dio alas a mi intestino de expresar su buen apetito.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — clamó Rosalie al vernos acercarnos con rápida marcha a la mesa.

— Por ahí. — respondí sentándome atropelladamente y cogiendo un poco de la comida de la mesa. De repente, un destello de luz me cegó, provocando que casi me callera de la silla.

—Lo lamento. —oí la voz de Alice disculparse simultáneamente a que trataba de recuperar la vista.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — averigüé frotándome los ojos.

— Te tome una foto. — indicó la cámara entre sus manos. —Entre a un taller de fotografía para ganar puntos y estoy decidida a hacerles un álbum sobre lo revoltosos que son.

—Pues quítale el flash, o me quedare ciego. — declaré.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Emmett? — inquirió Rosalie examinando todos los rincones de la habitación.

—Seguramente Edward lo ha encerrado en el cuarto del conserje. — insinuó Jasper hostil.

—O tal vez Jasper lo ha ahorco hasta morir. — apunté del mismo modo.

— Ya supérenlo. — nos reprendió Rose.

— Debe seguir en la oficina del director. — notificó Alice. — Cuando yo me fui le pidió que se quedara y ya nunca lo vi salir.

— Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo de Anne Klinford.

— ¿Qué paso con ella? — quiso saber Brent.

— Según la tipa esa mi Emmy la acosaba, pero eso no es cierto ¡Él es así siempre! — berreó la rubia en defensa a su novio.

— Y la demanda no prosiguió así que… — Jasper se detuvo, porque en ese instante una enorme masa de músculos le cayó prácticamente encima. —Creo que lo encontré… Ouch.

¡FLASH!

— ¡Alice! — me quejé. — Hasta aquí me llego la luz.

— ¿están bien?

— ¡Sí! — dijo Emmett de un salto. — Jazz amortiguo la caída. Oigan ¿a que no adivinan lo que paso?

— ¿Te expulsaron? — probé.

—No.

— ¿te amenazaron?

— Nop.

— ¿Te pusieron a limpiar los baños?

— Nopi.

— ¿A ayudar a la cocinera?

— No.

— ¿A actuar en una ridícula obra donde saldrás de hada.

—Ojala. —dijo soñadoramente.

— ¿Iras a prisión?

—Nopiti-Nopiti-No.

— ¿Entonces qué? — En respuesta, me tiende una hoja doblada por la mitad. — ¿Y esto?

— Gibson me hizo hacer el examen en su oficina.

Confundido, desdoble el papel que segundos antes me había entregado y leí en voz alta.

— _Nombre: Emmett McCarty, Materia: Patología Quirúrgica, Calificación de un… ¿100%?_

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Brent había escupido hasta la última gota del jugo de naranja que segundos atrás bebía sobre toda la mesa.

— ¿EMMETT QUIERE SER CIRUJANO? — chilló sobresaltado.

¡FLASH!

— Sí, ¿no lo sabías? — bueno, hasta a mí me sorprendía la calificación.

— Gibson –el director- dijo que quería asegurarse de que no estuviera haciendo trampa en los exámenes.

— ¡PERO-!

¡FLASH!

— ¡Alice!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Tienes un promedio de 10 cerrado en patología quirúrgica?! — siguió cuestionando el pelinegro.

— ¿Porqué todos se comportan así cuando se enteran? — se lamento Emmett.

— ¡Es que no me la trago!

— Mira Brent ¿estás tratando de decirme algo?

Y la cosa se puso mejor…

.

* * *

***(1) Coperacha: Cooperación. **

**N/A: Hola, hola una vez más regrese con este intento de tragicomedia que espero a todos les guste, ****miren, incluso les enseño algo de bioquímica ****:) recibí un par de nuevas lectoras así que con tooooodoooo el ánimo y gusto del mundo les doy la bienvenida, gracias por su apoyo incondicional con el tema de las actualizaciones lo aprecio mucho. Ahora, les haré un par de preguntas… **

**¿No se les hace aburrido que los capítulos lleguen a ser muy largos? Lo digo porque bueno a mi así me gustan pero hay veces en que puede llegar a aburrirlos o hacer que les dé flojera leer ¿ustedes que dicen?**

**Pasando a otro tema, tuve un problema con mi recién adquirida Beta :( **

**La verdad apenas nos contactamos y me ayudo con un capitulo (el anterior) necesitaría ayuda tanto con esta como con mis demás fics, el problema es que después de que me regresara el capi corregido ya no volví a saber de ella, por lo que, si hay interesadas… ****\(*_*)/**

**Otra buena noticia es que ya me prometieron una laptop de navidad, así que *próximamente un problema menos***

**Chau, hasta la próxima. **

**Salmi. **


	14. Curiosidad

**Capítulo 13: Curiosidad.**

**Edward POV**

— ¡No! ¡Sigo sin poder creérmelo! — Rezongó el pelinegro cruzado brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Brent ya esta, supéralo. — le dije harto de la misma conversación durante las ultimas 3 horas. — Todos, incluso Gibson te lo hemos confirmado.

—Sí, aunque todos podrían estar confabulados en una de sus tontas bromas. — alegó en su defensa. — No sería la primera vez.

—Hay que darle tiempo. — opinó Alice indiferente mientras leía con atención una revista de entre sus manos.

— ¿por qué estás tan sorprendido? — Emmett inquirió disgustado.

Brent iba a responderle pero Jasper intervino antes de que pudiera emitir palabra.

— Imagina que es al revés, Em. Imagina que te dijéramos que Brent trabaja en un circo de equilibrista. — Golpe bajo.

Toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas, menos claro un muy ofendido Brent.

— No te sulfures amiguito. — Observó Jasper.

— Aja, síguete riendo pero la próxima vez que Edward te deje encerado en la jaula para monos yo mismo esconderé la llave. — ¡Sí! Ya tenía cómplice.

— Cuanto resentimiento puede caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño. — Y Brent lo golpeó con la charola de comida. — Y cuanta agresividad.

— Bien, les creo. Ahora dejen de insultar mi coordinación.

— ¿Cuál? — Se burló Rosalie.

— Oye pulguita ¿eso significa que no me dejarías operarte? — averiguó Emmett aun risueño por la imagen que había crecido en su mente por culpa de Jasper.

— Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. — declaró el aludido.

—Bueno creo que si necesitases una operación sería porque tu vida dependiese de ello ¿no? — dijo ahora Emmett haciéndose el listo.

— No Emmett. No te dejaría.

—Pero yo le doy paletitas a mis pacientes… — clamó este. — ¿No quieres una paletita, Brent?

— No, y en caso de que la quisiera soy perfectamente capaz de ir a una tienda y pagar por ella en vez de dejarte hurgar en mis órganos.

— ¡Pero las mías son gratis! ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices a ello?

— ¿Están completamente seguros de que no es un error? — Cuestionó Brent en voz baja.

— Por sorprendente que pueda ser, así es.

Suspiró — El mundo cada día está más loco.

…

El resto del día pasó bien, por lo menos en lo que a la universidad se trataba. Se llevaron a cabo otros 3 exámenes más, estos a diferencia del de bioquímica, normalmente individuales y sin ningún tipo de problemas por sobre los comunes que se viven durante una prueba.

Por suerte.

Terminado el periodo de clases a las chicas se les ocurrió pasar a comprar un gigantesco pastel de chocolate para celebrar la increíble –hablo de que es poco creíble- calificación del oso. Tardaron una hora en entregarnos el pastel porque Emmett no decidía que dibujito quería en él, al final se decidió por la imagen de Bob Esponja rompiendo sus pantalones**.*(1)**

Medía cuando menos 35 por 20 pulgadas así que Rose tuvo que llevárselo en su BMW. Era mucho más de lo que 6 personas podrían comerse no obstante a nadie parecía importarle mucho.

En el departamento Alice sacó platos, cubiertos, vasos, gaseosas y todo lo preciso para comer, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y Emmett se empezó a pelear por que le tocara la cara de Bob Esponja.

— Emmett, cariño, la cara esta hasta el centro; no puedo atravesar todo el pastel para dártela. — le explicó su novia quien sostenía en una mano en cuchillo y en la otra un plato.

— Pero es mi pastel ¡saque buenas calificaciones Rosie! Merezco la cara. — Luego de unas cuantas promesas y muecas tristes Rose no pudo decirle que no y corto el pastel a la mitad.

— ¡Sí! Gracias bebe. Que a Edward le toque el pantalón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí? — protesté.

— Porqué es mi pastel y yo decido que se come cada quien.

— Pero no quiero el pantalón roto, sentiría que me estoy comiendo su trasero. — Que asco.

— ¡Exacto!

— ¿Me das un poco, Rose? — Brent le pidió pasándole su plato.

— Sí, dámelo.

— Ey Brent, para que sepas que no te guardo resentimiento por lo de no creer lo listo que soy te dejare comerte el zapato de Bob.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay?

— Cállate Brent, no querrás el trasero, créeme. — Le dije viendo mi pedazo de pastel.

¡FLASH!

— ¡Alice! — Gritamos todos.

…

— ¡Oigan, está saliendo Dragon Ball Z en el 33! —Gritó Emmett corriendo a la sala con su segundo plato de pastel en la mano, seguido de Jasper.

— ¡No! ¡Emmett! Ensuciaran el sillón.

— Silencio mujer, ni siquiera es tu casa.

— Emmett…

— ¡Pégale Gokú!

— ¿Cuál es el problema de todos ustedes con los dibujos animados? — Cuestionó Alice. — Bob Esponja, los Simpson, Dragón- ¡Esa cosa!

— ¿Cómo puedes salir con ella Jasper? No puede ni pronunciar correctamente su nombre. Al menos Rose eso puede hacer.

— ¡Oye! — refunfuño la mencionada entrecerrando los ojos con enojo.

— Es una cuestión de espíritu. — Dije respondiendo a la pregunta de Alice.

Me levante y fui con ellos, cuando era niño esa era una de mis series animadas preferidas y desde que me mude con los chicos Emmett la veía cada lunes, martes y viernes, que eran los días en que salía, además de las repeticiones los fines de semana, casi había olvidado lo complicado que era todo ahí dentro.

Ya me había hartado de pastel de chocolate, me había comido dos pedazos y medio, aunque sin duda el segundo supo mucho mejor ya que ese no tenía el trasero de nadie. Emmett y Brent no tenían fondo, jamás vi comer tanto a Brent como lo hizo con ese pastel. Y si, el sillón termino hecho un asco después de una hora viendo la televisión.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo ¿Por qué todos gritan de ese modo?

—Tú también gritarías si estuvieras intentando hacer lo que ellos. — Jasper, que intentaba explicarle toda la temática a Alice.

— No lo entiendo, se supone que son extraterrestres.

— Olvídalo cariño.

— Es tonto.

— Y es tan complicado como una telenovela. — farfullé.

— Yo me voy, le prestan más atención a esa pantalla que a nosotras. — reprochó Alice yéndose a la cocina con Rosalie, seguido de Jasper quien desesperado intentaba excusarse, dejándome en la sala solo con Brent.

— ¿sigues comiendo esa cosa? — Apunté al plato con pastel en su mano.

— Creo que es obvio.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirí.

— Está bueno. — dijo, llevándose otro pedazo a la boca.

— Vaya, ni yo puedo comer tanta azúcar. — Y eso, sí que era algo sorprendente.

— Ni Emmett, le gané. El pobre está vomitando su último trozo. — Rio fuerte. — Nunca le dejare olvidar esto.

— ¿Apostaron?

— Algo así. — confesó.

— ¿Desde cuándo apuestas con él? Pensé que lo considerabas tonto.

— Lo hago. Pero nadie subestima mi amor por el chocolate.

— Aja… ¿sabes? Entre esto y la nutella, te va a dar un exceso de energía. — Lo que en verdad quería decirle era, ¡Te dará diabetes! ¡LOCO!

— Nah, no me hace efecto. Además tú eres el desequilibrado con la nutella. — Me recordó.

— ¡YA DEJAME JASPER! — Se oyeron los gritos de la duende en la cocina. — ¡Seguro que el tal Gokú sería una mejor novia que yo! ¡O el tal Vegata!

— ¡No seas absurda, Alice!

— ¿Ahora soy absurda Jasper Whitlock?

Me reí bajito para que Alice no me escuchara. Pobre Jasper.

— Lo que es una suerte porque no quiero terminar tan loca como Alice. — Mire extraño a Brent ¿había dicho "loca"?

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando me interrumpió. —Bu-bueno Alice está loca, quiero decir que yo no quiero terminar loco, a eso me refería.

— Ah, ok. — murmuré extrañado.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio dijo:

— Creo que ya no quiero pastel. Supongo que en algo debe estarme afectando.

— ¿Afectando qué? — Emmett, que llegó a la sala preguntó sentándose en el sillón al otro lado de Brent.

— Nada, Em.

— Te preguntaras ¿porque fue que corrí al baño de esa manera? veras yo estaba- -

— No me lo pregunto, fuiste a vomitar. — Aseguró el chico distraído.

— No ¿Yo? Como crees, de hecho se me antoja más… tal vez un poco más tarde.

— Sí, claro. En todo caso gane ya que vomitaste lo que no cuenta como comido. — Entendió su mano hasta él, la cual Emmett evadió.

— Oh, cielos, que buen tiempo hace afuera.

— Emmett no trates de evadir esto. Paga.

— Mmm, que calidad la de este sofa.

— Em…

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡A Brent lo está afectando la gravedad!

— ¿Gravedad?

— ¡ALICE!

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Emmett?! —Empezaron las groserías, una señal de que era buena idea alejarse. — ¡¿No vez que estoy ocupada?!

— No te crispes, Ali.

— ¡Yo me crispo tanto como quiero!

— Y yo te apoyo. — le dijo Emmett con temor. — Está bien te pagaré pero será en cómodas mensualidades.

— Perfecto.

— Si tú dices. — Gruñó. — ¿Y qué me perdí en la televisión?

— Nada que no sepas, de eso estoy seguro. — Dije.

— Tú cierra la boca Edward, nadie pidió tu opinión. Tú no aprecias el inmenso amor que irradia esta seria.

— ¿Cómo tus novelas también lo hacen?

— Sí.

— Hace mucho que no la veía. — declaró Brent pendiente de la pantalla.

— Que sacrilegio ¿desde hace cuándo?

— Desde que tenía… — Hizo una pausa recordando pero se trabó el mismo con las palabras, no se le veía muy bien. — 9 años… — concretó. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo deshacerse de un pensamiento y volvió su vista a la tv. — Era entretenido.

— Sí, me lo apuesto sólo que- -

— ¡Y a mí no me vuelves a decir cariño, bonita, bebe ni nada que se le parezca! — Alice. — ¿Ahora eres responsable? Uy, si Alice mi amor lo siento hermosa pero debo ir a trabajar ¡¿Desde cuándo te preocupa a ti tu jodido trabajo?!

— Al…

— ¡NO! ¡No me digas nada y vete ya!

Alice con Jasper por detrás salieron de la cocina indignados uno con el otro, gritando y pataleando como críos. Sus gritos probablemente se escuchaban hasta en el piso de abajo pero estoy seguro que a Alice eso era lo que menos le importaba.

— Alice, por favor escúchame,

Desearía tener la tonta cámara de Alice en este momento.

— ¡No se me pega la gana! ¡Váyanse los dos!

— ¿Teníamos que ir a trabajar hoy? — preguntó Emmett confundido.

— ¡Marie Alice Brandon! ¡Me vas a escuchar quieras o no!

— ¡Pues no quiero! — le gritó Alice enfurecida y salió del departamento dando pisotones.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó Rosalie dejando a relucir la pregunta interna que todos no hacíamos en nuestra silenciosa mente.

— ¡No tengo ni idea! — Berreó Jasper en respuesta y saliendo tras de Alice.

Rosalie inhalo rabiada.

— Vamos osito yo tengo que ir por Alice y tú a trabajar, te llevo.

— Oki, Rosie. — aceptó Emmett levantándose del sofá y siguiéndola, a ella, y a los gritos de Alice hacia la puerta.

— Adiós chicos. — Se despidió Rosalie. — Se portan bien, cuidan la casa y no quemen nada.

— Sin Emmett aquí eso será muy sencillo. — Emmett me miro mal, segundo antes de salir del departamento.

— ¿Crees que estarán bien? — preguntó Brent con preocupación.

— ¿Quién, Rosalie? No lo sé pero si Emmett se mantiene lejos de cosas inflamables- -

— No. Hablo de Alice y Jasper; se veían muy molestos.

— Dudo que puedan durar enojados más de tres horas… no, más bien Jasper no durará enojado más de tres horas, se disculpará, rogará otras tres horas y cuando regresen a casa todo estará bien.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No te preocupes, ya ha pasado antes.

— De acuerdo. Y… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos por las siguientes seis o siete horas?

— Yo qué sé, ve a hacer algo para comer. — Sugerí.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? Acabamos de comernos como tres kilos de pastel cada uno… En mi caso como 15. — Se estremeció y fijó su mirada en su abdomen más hinchado de lo usual.

— Es cierto. Te diría que jugáramos alguno de los videojuegos de Emmett pero sé que serias demasiado malo. — insinué.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ti mismo? — disputó picado. — Nunca me has visto jugar.

— Tienes los peores reflejos que he visto en mi vida. — solidifiqué.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi destreza en los videojuegos?

— Que no creo que te ayude mucho en el tema.

— ¡Pues te reto! — prorrumpió en una mirada maliciosa.

— ¿Qué? — inquirí escéptico.

— Sí. Saca alguno de esos videojuegos y te apuesto lo que quieras a que te gano.

— ¿Ves? Ya estas apostando sobre todo, juntarte con Emmett te está haciendo daño. — observe descartando esa posibilidad.

— ¿O es qué tienes miedo de que te gane la persona con los "peores reflejos que has visto en tu vida"?

— No seas ridículo. ¡Acepto! ¿Qué pretendes apostar?

— Lo que sea.

— Ok, si gano… Jasper se mudará a tu habitación contigo. — condicioné dispuesto, Brent al contrario pareció ponerse más pálido de lo que por sí ya era.

— No, no, eso no.

— Es eso, o nada. — insistí.

— No estoy demente. — Se negó.

— ¿O es qué tienes miedo? — me burlé repitiendo sus mismas palabras.

— Para nada, sé que te ganaría.

— En ese caso no tienes nada que perder.

— Muy bien. — Aceptó a regañadientes.

— ¿Y si ganas…? — iba a ofrecerle cualquier cosa como, no sé algunas de sus tareas o algo así de igual manera iba a ganar pero en el instante me interrumpió.

— Cuando gane. — Me corrigió. — Tú te mudaras al cuarto de Jasper.

— ¿A la jaula para monos? — Escandalicé.

— Precisamente.

— No, Alice no te dejara hacerlo; y esta tan molesta con él que antes muerta a dejarlo salir de ahí.

— Tú mismo dijiste que cuando regresaran todo estaría perfecto.

— ¿Ósea que por todos lados Jasper sale ganando?

— Pues sí. — Dijo como lo obvio.

— Pero…

— ¿Edward, aceptas o no? — Me lo pensé un momento. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que el pitufo- digo Brent me ganara en un videojuego?

— Mm, aja. — dije aun no convencido del todo.

Brent sonrió y emprendió un camino hacia al armario de dónde sacó una bolsa de basura llena de videojuegos y los esparció por toda la sala. Entre los dos los revisamos en el sofá, habían como 5 tipos diferentes de "Call of duty", otros tres de FIFA, Battlefield 3, Resident Evil 5, Uncharted*** (2) **y muchos otros. Lo consideramos por al menos una hora y como no nos decidíamos escogimos uno al azar, que resultó ser el FIFA 2009, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que ¡ME ESTABA GANANDO 4-2!

— ¿Decías Edward?

— ¡Estás haciendo trampa! — Lo acusé.

— No seas mal perdedor.

— Todavía no ganas.

— Quedan 2 minutos, no puedes meterme 3 goles en ese tiempo. — Demonios, tenía razón.

— ¡Pido 2 de tres! — Grité.

— No. Gane.

— Gracias, sabía que serias accesible. —Me hice el tonto en un desesperado intento.

— Eres como un niño. Como Emmett. — Aun peor. — Pero me gusta verte perder, así que te daré otra oportunidad.

Perdí el partido. Pero tenía otra oportunidad.

O eso creí hasta que también perdí el siguiente.

Entonces vino 3 de 5, que tampoco gane, aunque estuve cerca. En el 4 de 9 gane los siguientes dos, pero me volvió a ganar en el 8. Iba a mencionar el 5 de 11 cuando…

— Ya me aburrí. — Declaró Brent tirado flácido sobre el sillón.

— No, ya te gane dos, otros tres y todo acabará.

— Y yo solo uno, mejor hagamos otra cosa.

— ¡Buena idea! ¡Otro videojuego!

— ¡N-o-E-d-w-a-r-d! — recalcó como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño de 3 años.

— Yo…

— ¡N-O!

— Ok, ok, entendí. Perdí. Me mudaré a la jaula para monos. — reconocí tristemente.

— Olvida la estúpida apuesta. — exclamó hastiado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? — me aseguré incrédulo.

— No importa, de todas maneras fue divertido ganarte. Y no enviaría a ese lugar ni a mi peor enemigo ¡Apesta horrible!

— Ah. Pues que bueno porque de todos modos no iba a hacerlo. — confesé.

— Ya te dije que no importa. Sólo estoy demasiado aburrido.

— Tengo una idea. — anuncié.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la librería a la que querías ir? Esta algo lejos pero nos servirá de entretención.

— Es una buena idea ¿a cuánto tiempo esta?

— A unos 45 minutos, volveremos antes de que anochezca.

— Me parece bien. Déjame que valla por algo a mi cuarto y nos vamos.

— Está bien, mientras esconderé de nuevo los juegos, se supone que no sabemos dónde están.

Brent rodó los ojos y se encamino a su habitación mientras yo regresaba todas las cajitas de juegos la bolsa de basura y la devolvía al armario con todos sus demás juguetes. Apague la consola y sacudí un poco el sofá, creo que más bien solo aumente el desastre porque todo el chocolate se embarro en el tela y sentía que aumentaba de peso solo de olerlo. Ugh. ¿El chocolate se podía descomponer?

— ¿Qué haces, Edward?

— ¿Qué? Oh, ah, nada ¿y tú?

—Nada, ¿ya podemos irnos?

— Eh, sí. — dije rápidamente. — ¿Vamos?

— Vamos. — Concordó.

— Oye, ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar videojuegos? — Curioseé.

— Edward yo también tuve infancia. Y aunque no me gusten los deportes ese juego es el más conocido.

— Claro, eres bueno.

— Gracias.

— Pero te gane 2.

— De 5.

— Pero te gane.

— Te deje ganar esos ¿ahora podemos irnos?

— Tú no me dejaste ganar.

— Oh, sí que lo hice.

— No.

— Sí.

— No.

— Que sí.

Y entre discusiones estúpidas salimos del edificio. El trayecto fue bastante cómodo, hacía un día precioso y había una excelente música en la radio. Brent mantenía una constante sonrisa en su rostro y contestaba y hacía preguntas cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Creo que intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por charlar, normalmente se le definiría como una persona reservada, a la que no le incomoda para nada el silencio pero en el tiempo que pasamos en el auto no dejaba pasar ni una sola oportunidad para compartir algo, claro todo referente a los estudios, la escuela o alguna charla inusual que haya tenido por ahí. No lo se lo reprochaba, hasta era entretenido únicamente pensaba en que, bueno al fin y al cabo él también tuvo una vida antes de conocer a Alice y mudarse con nosotros, vivió en otra ciudad, tuvo amigos, una casa, familia, fue a la escuela y una subsistencia durante 19 años y él parecía haberlos, borrado.

Me deshice de la idean antes de que me causara más curiosidad y estacione el Volvo en el aparcamiento de la librería. Era bastante amplia, de un destellante naranja y con pilares blancos a cada lado de la puerta, las ventanas eran grandes y daban una vista perfecta de una repisa llena de libros. En el interior una muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes atendía el mostrador, traía una ropa como estilo psicodélica de colores morado y amarillo con unas botas blancas hasta la rodilla y mascaba una enorme masa de chicle rosado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? — ofreció la chica explotando una burbuja hecha de su chicle.

— Sí. — Respondió Brent. — Quiero comprar un libro ¿necesito una tarjeta o algo así?

— No. — Suspiró la chica del chicle. — Tú sólo entras, tomas un libro y lo pagas, así funciona el sistema.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

De reojo vi a la chica del mostrador sonreírme cuando pasaba a su lado para entrar al centro de la librería, reprimí una extraña mueca y continúe mi camino como si no hubiera visto nada. El establecimiento estaba repleto de incontables estanterías repletas hasta el tope de libros, todas estaban separadas en múltiples conjuntos de temas como romance, tragedia, drama, cuentos para niños, enciclopedias, novelas, trilogías, leyendas, ciencia ficción, fantasía, fabulas, etc. Brent se pasó alrededor de 45 minutos en la sección de clásicos viendo interminables cantidades de libros mientras yo tomaba un libro viejo sobre datos curiosos y lo leía esperando que terminara.

Leí mil y un cosas interesantes e inservibles, parecía un libro estilo Emmett, digo que a quien le importaría que el pis de gato se viera a la luz ultravioleta. En un ataque de aburrimiento regrese mi vista al pelinegro un momento. Se paraba recargado en un estante de una forma muy extraña, sus ojos vagaban entre las páginas de un libro del cual no alcanzaba a leer el título y sonreía de vez en cuando, al parecer después de haber leído algo gracioso. Como casi siempre que lo miraba no pude evitar fijarme en su extraña figura, aunque no debería extrañarme tanto, no era el primer chico bajito, incomprensible y debilucho que veía en mi vida pero no sé, había algo en él, en su forma de ser, de actuar que me resultaba inverosímil.

Tal vez fuera su estatura, su complexión, o su timidez involuntaria lo que me impulsaba a querer protegerlo,_quizá un instinto protector del fuerte sobre el débil_, fuera lo que fuera sentía de alguna manera como si fuese mi responsabilidad.

— ¡Hey, Edward! — Llamó Brent sacudiendo su mano justo frente a mi rostro y timándome desprevenido.

— ¿S-Sí? — Balbuceé despistado.

— Quiero llevarle unos libros a los chicos. Mira, ¿Tú que crees? — Me entregó 4 libros apilados con diferentes anchos, imágenes y colores, algunos se veían realmente interesantes otros algo diferentes. El primero se titulaba "El rostro de la batalla". — Ese es para Jasper. — me indicó Brent. — Este es para Alice, y este para Rosalie. — Me mostró otros dos libros, uno era generalmente sobre moda y la ropa que le iba bien a cada persona. — Creí que le gustaría. — El segundo era un extenso manual sobre el cuidado y control de los niños. Ya me imaginaba porque había escogido este para Rose, ella adoraba los niños, lo cual explicaba perfectamente cómo es que podía aguantar a Emmett todo el día, de todos modos este libro le serviría.

— Bastante buenos. — Elogié.

— Gracias. Como no sé qué tipo de libros te gustan traje algunos que tal vez te interesen. — Manifestó claramente entretenido y me paso como otros 5 libros. Uno de ellos era "Drácula" y otro se llamaba "100 años de soledad". Ni idea de porque, esto me sonaba a ironía.

— Te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta. Tengo muchos libros en mi habitación, casi ocupan más espacio que yo y no tienes por qué molestarte. — dije devolviéndole los libros.

— Bueno, está bien, solo porque odio que gasten dinero en mí, lo aceptaré. — articuló acomodando de nuevo cada libro es su estante. — Mmm, la verdad no encuentro ningún libro que pueda ser para Emmett, y no me imagino viéndolo leer algo por diversión.

Mire un instante el libro el cual leía hace solo apenas unos minutos y role los ojos. Tenía que ser.

— Creo que ya sé cuál es el libro perfecto. — Le di "230 curiosidades inútiles" y al segundo de terminar de leer el título sonrió.

— Definitivamente, perfecto.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles llevas? — Examine tomando los demás libros. Cumbres Borrascosas, Crimen y castigo, Crónica de la intervención, Un mundo feliz y Romeo y Julieta. — ¿En serio piensas leer todo esto? — Cuestioné.

— No de una vez claramente, no vine aquí por nada compraré libros para al menos seis meses.

Me encogí de hombros, ya teníamos más de hora y media aquí.

Mientras Brent pagaba yo trataba de evitar más miradas de la recepcionista, solo miraba el piso y el techo reiteradamente cada vez que una nueva bomba de chicle explotaba. Se estaba tardando demasiado, así que decidí salir antes de que la chica viniera y llenara mi cara de chicle rosado y pegajoso. Qué asco.

Afuera empezaba a correr un aire fresco, señal de que en un par de horas anochecería. Me senté en un seto fuera de la librería, alrededor crecían unas pocas flores silvestres y me di cuenta de que todos los autos que habían estado aparcados cuando llegamos ya no estaban. Al cabo de unos minutos más –específicamente 22- Brent por fin salió de esa enorme construcción llena de libros con 2 bolsas saturadas de ellos.

— Te tardaste. — Reproché.

— No fue mi culpa; tanto la cajera como la recepcionista estaban muy ocupadas en otra cosa. — sugirió recriminador. — Primero hablando de los _bellos_ que son tus brazos y luego rogándome por que consiguiera tu número de teléfono.

Caminó alrededor de seto, muy despacio, inspeccionando la fuerza de su base y, comprobando su seguridad antes de dejarse caer a un lado mío.

— Así que… mis brazos son bellos ¿ah? — Bromeé un poco.

— ¿No te cansas de eso? ¿Qué a donde quiera que vallas las chicas se te queden mirando como si fueses algún tipo de estrella de cine? Es fastidioso, al menos para el que tiene que oírlas.

— Sí, a veces lo es, pero no es a donde quiera que voy. — rectifiqué.

— Donde quiera que hay mujeres. — Sonrió esquivo.

— Tal vez. — concedí egocéntrico. — Pero nunca es muy cómodo.

— Eso explica por qué eres soltero.

— No soy soltero porque quiera. — Contesté de inmediato. — Bueno, en parte sí. Creo que mi problema reside en que soy muy perfeccionista; siempre hay algo en una chica que me desagrada y eso me hace pensar que moriré amargado y solo.

— Lo dudó. — Brent dijo desdeñoso.

— Pienso que debe ser agradable; siempre tener a alguien a tu lado, que esté dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, aun con problemas.

— Aja… — musitó tratando de sonar indiferente.

— Como Brook. — Sin duda lo había visto venir. — Te quiere mucho.

— Sí, oye hablando de eso me gustaría pedirte perdón por haberte hablado así en la mañana. — masculló con la cabeza baja. — Brook es una chica muy linda, muy simpática y amable, me cae muy bien pero… no es…

— Tranquilo. — lo conforté. — Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. _¿Nunca conociste a alguien que te gustara? _— pregunté curioso. Su expresión se volvió impenetrable. — ¿Aquí o donde vivías antes…? — Sugerí pero no contestó. — ¿No me tienes confianza?

Resopló.

— Donde yo crecí las cosas eran diferentes a como son aquí, y yo era algo así como "el chico que nunca salía con nadie" me la pasaba todo el día con unos amigos en la playa, realmente las citas no podían importarme menos.

— Entonces, ¿la respuesta es no? — Me aseguré. Pareció pensárselo un momento y la sombra de una sonrisa paso por su rostro.

— Una vez tuve una especie de relación con alguien. Nos queríamos, todos nos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta.

— ¿Y? — Presioné.

— Encajábamos demasiado bien. Íbamos a todas partes juntos, nunca se nos veía separados, sabíamos todo del otro y con eso me refiero a todo. La cosa fue que… lo nuestro era un amor diferente al que esperábamos. — Aclaró. — Hacía falta más para crear una verdadera relación de pareja. Y no funcionó.

— Oh… lo siento.

— Eso ya no interesa, quedó atrás.

— ¿Fue por eso que decidiste mudarte? — intuí.

— Me mude porque era necesario. Ya no me quedaba nada en ese lugar.

— Pero debiste pasar alegrías ahí ¿no te dio tristeza dejarlo?

— Edward, si tratas de ponerme nostálgico para que te cuente más no vas a lograrlo. — Dijo. — Lo supere, todos lo hacemos en algún momento, tú también lo hiciste. Siempre hay cosas buenas que dejas atrás pero vale la pena si también logras dejar cosas peores. Y no me arrepiento.

— Es que me pregunto por qué no quieres hablar de ello, está comprobado que hacerlo ayuda, quedarte cayado puede resultar malo para la salud.

— No en mi caso.

— Eso dices tú. ¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo haberte pasado para reaccionar así? — De nuevo sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo áspera y fría. — Brent- - — Intenté disculparme, pero antes de tener cualquier oportunidad ya me había interrumpido.

— Déjalo así. Ya no importa. Mí pasado está muerto… y, enterrado. — Murmuró con expresión seria, un instante antes de dejarme atrás y dirigirse pesadamente hacia mi Volvo.

Para variar me sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido ¡Yo y mi estúpida curiosidad! Entrometiéndome en cosas que no me incumben. Era obvio que si no deseaba hablar sobre ese tema en particular era porque algo muy malo tuvo que haber vivido. ¡Agh…! Emmett tiene razón cuando dice que no tengo vida propia. Aun me seguía preguntando por qué respondió de esa manera cuando mencioné… lo que mencioné, pero estaba resuelto a mantener mi boca callada de ahora en adelante.

Me incorpore de un salto y lo seguí varios metros por detrás. De regreso el ambiente fue exactamente lo opuesto a cuando salimos; todo callado y sigiloso. Ya no había más que seguir la corriente.

En casa los chicos ya habían llegado y como era de esperarse Alice y Jasper estaban medio drogados en el –ahora muy sucio- sofá de la sala besándose y toqueteándose la cara, parecía un concurso de contorsionistas enredándose entre ellos.

Tomé la cámara que estaba en la mesita junto a la televisión y apunte justo a sus caras.

¡FLASH!

— ¡AAhhhhh! — Pegó un grito la duende. — Edward Cullen ¡Te voy a matar!

Era la segunda amenaza de muerte que recibía en un día.

— Me la debías Alice. — Lanzó la parte de arriba de nuestra lámpara de chica hawaiana a mi cabeza. Ouch. ¿Qué no sabía que esa lámpara me costó 27 dólares?

Brent les enseño los libros que les había traído de la librería, a todos pareció encantarles el tema de su libro; Alice con la moda, Jasper con cualquier tipo de guerra y Rosalie con los niños, aunque sin duda el más emocionado era Emmett quien al principio se enojó bastante pues según él había pensado que le íbamos a regalar un perrito pero después cuando vio el título del libro que había traído para él se fascino bastante.

— ¡Miren! — Exclamó. — En la antigüedad los japoneses pensaban que los terremotos eran ocasionados por arañas gigantes. Se imaginan un montón de arañas con sus enormes seis patas peludas pisando todo- -

— ¡Iuuk! ¡Qué asco, que asco!

— Las hormigas no duermen y pueden sobrevivir dos semanas bajo el agua ¡Podría crear mi propio ejército de hormigas superdotadas y conquistar el mundo! Muajaja jajajaja

— ¡Emmett, deja de reírte así!

— El 23% de las copias en fotocopiadoras es porque las personas se sientan y se fotocopian el trasero… ¡GENIAL!

— Que desperdicio de papel.

— Todo el mundo pensaba que Einstein era retrasado…

— Eso te da demasiadas esperanzas, Em.

— Un polígono de 56.645 lados se llama pentakismyriohexakisquiliole tracosiohexacontapentagonali s.

— Ya, está bien, entendimos que todo lo que dice ese libro es totalmente tonto e…

— ¡Hexakoisiohexekontahexefobia … miedo al 666! ¡Se imaginan a esos tipos en 6 de Junio de 2006!

— Emmett… — Alice se estaba empezando a alterar.

— Hipopomonstrosesquipedalifob ia… ¡Miedo a las palabras largas!

De acuerdo, ahora todos nos estábamos alterando.

— Si escribes en google "Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything" ("Respuesta a la Pregunta de Vida, el Universo, y Todo) da como respuesta 42 ¡42! ¡Tengo la respuesta a todas las preguntas del mundo! ¡42!

— ¡¿Por qué demonios te importa?!

— ¡42!

…

Las siguientes escenas fueron censuradas en mi mente por exceso de violencia.

…

Los siguientes días nos dimos cuenta que regalarle ese libro a Emmett fue demasiado para nosotros y Rose ya amenazaba con quemarlo.

Ahora contestaba a todo con 42. Suerte para él que hizo los exámenes antes gracias al director.

En la universidad los demás continuamos con el periodo de exámenes, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad después de un par de días, Brook volvió a perseguir a Brent, yo me las apañaba respecto a Tanya y la atmosfera se tranquilizó luego que terminaron las pruebas. Alice se había prendado de esa cámara y nos hacia la vida imposible, sentía que cada vez me quedaba más ciego.

El viernes tanto Brent como yo nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando el profesor de bioquímica decidió olvidarse de nuestra… pequeña pelea y pasarnos, ya que en sus propias palabras "demostramos un gran desempeño y bla, bla" claro que nos bajó puntos por la presentación, la hoja se encontraba en un espantoso estado toda arrugada y maltratada pero mientras nos la contara estaríamos bien.

Ni hablar de Emmett y sus calificaciones perfectas.

El viernes para para festejar que tendríamos 1 semana de vacaciones para descansar de los exámenes nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a un nuevo parque de diversiones que acababan de abrir muy cerca de donde vivíamos, tenía muchas montañas rusas y atracciones extremas así que todos vomitamos en desayuno antes de las 10.

— ¡Hey Brent! ¡Vamos! La fila en la montaña rusa donde te mojan y te tiran de una cascada de 50 metros ya abrió.

— Em… no sé si pueda hacerlo. — Declaró Brent al punto del vomito.

— ¡Vamos YA! Antes de que la fila crezca.

— No… puedo…

— Edward. — Me llamó. — Ayúdame.

— Con gusto. — dije, justo antes de sujetar al chico a mi lado (con cuidado de que no me vomitara) y correr hacia la atracción mientras él gritaba como condenado a muerte. Me pregunte fugazmente porque los guardias no nos decían nada.

Estábamos Emmett, Jasper, y yo amarrando a Brent a la lancha donde nos lanzarían a un enorme campo de balas de agua y otra vez, a los guardias no les importaba.

— ¡Suéltenme! Chicos, es enserio…

— _Por favor abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad y mantengan manos y pies dentro del vehículo en todo momento. _

— ¡Oigan! ¡No me ignoren!

De alguna parte fuera de la lancha escuche ese ya muy conocido ¡Flash!

— _Comienzo en 3… 2… 1…_

— No, no, nooooo….

…

— ¡FUE LO MEJOR QUE HAYA HECHO EN MI VIDA! — Exclamó Emmett entusiasmado. Estábamos completamente mojados de los pies a la cabeza pero ¡Rayos! ¡Eso había sido genial!

— Habla por ti, yo me voy a comer algo. Ya todo lo expulse.

— ¿Para qué, pulguita? Si de todos modos te vas a volver a subir.

— ¿Qué? Estas demente.

— Sí, otras…. 41 veces.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Quemare ese libro!

— Ya es tarde, se quedará en mi memoria para siempre.

— Debería ponerme a llorar… — Se lamentó el pelinegro.

— No, tú solo… ¡Jasper! ¡Ahí va otra hormiga! ¡Corre! ¡Trae el frasco! ¡Mi ejército está en crecimiento! Muajajaja

— ¡Emmett! — Estalló Rosalie saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

¡FLASH!

Y yo debería quemar esa cámara.

…

— No, no Rosie, por favor no me obligues…

— Vamos Em, será divertido. — Lo alentó Brent.

— No pulguita, no puedo.

— _Vamos, antes de que crezca la fila. _— Se burló de él despiadadamente.

— Rosie…

— Porfa, amor. No quiero tener un novio miedoso.

— Pero osita sabes que odio las casas embrujadas ¿no recuerdas lo que ocurrió conmigo y aquel zombie en Halloween?

— Sí, sé que no pudiste sentarte en dos semanas pero ya es tiempo de dejarlo atrás.

— Rose, porfis…

— Ya deja de quejarte y vamos Emmett. — Dijo Alice jalándolo hacia la puerta de la casa embrujada.

¡Flash!

— Noooo…. ¡Jasper…! ¡Trae a las hormigas! ¡Me vengaran! Noooo….

…

— Ya. ¿No fue divertido?

— Momia… ella… dijo… matar… no… ¡mamá!

Bueno, sin importar sus calificaciones, Emmett seguiría siendo un niño.

¡Flash!

Más vale que Alice consiga una excelente calificación por esto porque terminara por volvernos locos.

Después de 9 horas y muchas montañas rusas nos sacaron del parque porque ya era muy tarde. Sí, dije nos sacaron, porque aunque todas las atracciones ya estaban cerradas Emmett consideraba una aventura quedarse ahí a vivir.

Simplemente, sin comentarios.

— No tenían por qué amenazarnos de esa forma. — opinó el oso resentido cuando íbamos en el ascensor.

— Tú fuiste el que los amenazó. — Le recordé.

— Sí… — Reconoció. — Pero yo lo hice mejor.

Bajamos del ascensor y caminamos tranquilamente hasta el departamento, eran como las 11 y media y todos estábamos algo dormidos. Las chicas se habían ido por su propia cuenta a sus casas en cuanto salimos del parque de diversiones lo que no nos aprecia buena idea ya que iban solas y en autos muy llamativos a mitad de la noche pero nos aseguraron que se cuidarían y como todos teníamos un poco apagados el cerebro y moríamos de sueño aceptamos.

— Esta cosa no abre de nuevo.

— Estas metiendo la llave al revés. — expuso Brent.

— Ahh, ¿estoy de cabeza o algo así?

— Hazte a un lado. — dijo Jasper, empujándolo a su izquierda.

Adentro todo estaba muy oscuro, aunque no estaba dispuesto a terminar como la vez en que fuimos de compras con las chicas y dormimos en la sala, era mejor encender la luz.

— ¡La luz…! Me quema….

— No sé ustedes, pero yo, estoy muy cansado. — Dijo Brent enderezándose y caminado hasta el sillón individual para tirarse boca abajo.

— Oye, ¿Qué es eso? — Indagó Jasper. Detrás de mí, justo a la derecha de la puerta del departamento había una pequeña caja de cartón de como 15 pulgadas.

— No sé. — Dije, me di la vuelta y tome la caja antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

Estaba sellada con cinta por la abertura de la superficie y tenía un sello de una playa en una de las esquinas junto a una tarjeta que muy claramente decía: _B. Swan Dwyer_

Ahora que no conocía su segundo apellido pero tampoco había ninguna otra persona de apellido Swan aquí.

— ¡Brent! Creo que llego esto para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Qué cosa? — Cuestionó levantándose del sillón.

— Esta caja. — Pude ver el reconocimiento cruzar sus ojos y con paso rápido, tan cansado como parecía estar, se acercó volando hasta la mesa donde residía dicha caja. No se hizo esperar y tan pronto como leyó la tarjeta arranco la cinta con unas tijeras que había en la mesa y comenzó a revolver todo su contenido.

Desde mi lugar –porque no me animaba a acercarme más- logre ver una gran cantidad de sobres amarillos y papeles, además de unas cuantas que parecían cartas. Brent abrió una, que se veía como la más pequeña de todas y la leyó. Por varios minutos permaneció en la misma posición, con sus ojos volando por la hoja y fugaces sonrisas apareciendo cada poco.

— ¿Si es para ti? — pregunté. Brent me miro de inmediato, parecía que se había olvidado de nuestra presencia pero rápido se recompuso y asintió.

— Sí, es una tontería de unas personas, no se fijen. — Explicó. — Bueno, mejor me voy a mi habitación, muero de sueño y veo que Emmett ya se nos adelantó. Oh, y me llevo la caja para que no haga estorbo, buenas noches chicos, los veo mañana.

De nuevo aquella insana curiosidad llenó mi cabeza por completo, no obstante ya no iba a cometer el mismo error y respetaría mi promesa de mantener cerrada a la boca. Era mejor así, por el bien de mi salud mental… y la de él.

**.**

* * *

*(1): En referencia al capítulo donde Bob rompe sus pantalones.

*(2): Conjunto de videojuegos más vendidos es los últimos dos años.

**N/A: ¡Oh dios! No puedo creer que hayan leído todo eso, seguramente a mí me daba el patatus x_x **

**Como verán a "Brent" se le están saliendo los errores hasta de las orejas jeje y eso ira en aumento pero el pobre Eddie es muy ingenuo y no se da cuenta (jaja tontín) pero ¡Pero! Eso servirá en un futuro para situaciones divertidas y embarazosas :)**

**Chicaaaasss! Muchas gracias por su paciencia (tanto como para esperar actualización como para leerla) Ufff… Es largo porque las quiero recompensar c: **

**¿Me dejan un lindo review que exprese su amor, odio o decepción? Si ya se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de leer toooooodo eso pueden tomarse un minutito para dejarme su opinión ¿Sí? _Inserte aquí carita de ilusión_ Graciaaaaass! Por todo! (Se aceptan sugerencias si tienen así una idea que les gustaría mucho para el fic y si no contradice lo que tengo planeado hasta ahora lo pongo ok. )**

**Jajaja nos leeremos luego, ciao. **


	15. Primeras insinuaciones

**Capítulo 14: Primeras insinuaciones**

**Edward POV**

— _I got chillsthey're multiplying…_

Maldito despertador. Oh, tranquilo, sólo 5 minutos más y yo prometo que me levantare, un segundo ¿Qué hora era?, Ah.. no es importante...

—_And I'm losing control, cause the power you're supplying…_

Espera… normalmente mi despertador no suena de esa manera...

— _It's electrifying!_

Lo único que me faltaba; John Travolta en mi cabeza. ¡Fantástico!

— _You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you…_

Demasiado… Demasiado, alta…

—_You better shape up, you better understand. To my heart I must be true. _

Basta… ¡Ya!... _¡Despierta!_... Un momento… ¡Emmett!

— _Nothing left, nothing left for me to do…_

— ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION! — Grité fortísimo frente a un Emmett con peine en mano y grabadora a todo volumen apenas consciente de que ahora estaba oficialmente despierto.

—_You're the one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, ¡Honey!_

— ¡Más te vale correr! — Y ahí iba, y yo detrás de él mientras continuaba cantando por el pasillo.

— _You're the one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, ¡Honey!_

Ahora mi pregunta más acertada era ¿Por qué todos estaban bailando en mi sala?

— _The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, ¡Honey! The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, the one I need ¡Oh, yes indeed!_

Oh, ¡Por favor! No te desmayes ahora. No podre soportar eso ¡Sólo soy un hombre!

—_I better shape up, cause you need a man. I need a man, who can keep me satisfied. I better shape up, If I'm gonna prove. You better prove, that my faith is justified. Are you sure. Yes I'm sure down deep inside._

— ¡OK! ¡Chicos! Ya los escuche ¿bien? ¡Ahora todos pueden callarse!

— _You're the one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, ¡Honey! The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, ¡Honey! The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, the one I need ¡Oh, yes indeed! __*** (1)**_

— Gracias.

¡Por fin! Termino.

— Creo que volveré a la cama. Ya siento como que estoy más loco.

— Ya cierra la boca Edward, tu llevas 20 años loco no nos vengas a culpar a nosotros. — Me gritó Emmett ofuscado, aun sosteniendo la grabadora y el peine en cada una de sus manos. — Además eso nos ha salido muy bien. Y tú eres un vago dormilón.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Cuestioné.

— Las 10:25.

— ¡Oh vamos! No es tan tarde.

— Puede ser. — Concedió Alice. — Pero necesitábamos alguien con quien probar la canción y Brent no está en casa ¡Y de todos modos si estuviera lo habríamos hecho bailar!

— ¿No está? ¿A dónde fue? — pregunté casi inmediatamente, lo que logró que más de una persona se me quedase viendo extraño. Para variar. No era algo raro que preguntara por su paradero, bueno eso decía yo, lo que si me pareció poco común en mí fue la rapidez con la que lo pregunte, tal vez por eso me veían como a una gallina verde.

— No dijo. — Me informó Jasper, desganado. — Sólo se levantó muy temprano hoy y se fue justo cuando las chicas llegaban.

— Awww, ya empieza a evitarlas. — Canturreó Emmett con una falsa expresión de ternura. — Está creciendo tan rápido… Bueno, no, no en realidad. Es más creo que se encoje.

— Termina tu monologo Emmett, tenemos que ir a pagar la mensualidad del departamento antes de que amenacen con echarnos. — Nos recordó Jasper. — De nuevo.

— Pero sabes que yo odio al hombre del bigote que cobra. Sólo lo mueve una y otra vez como si comiera y siempre me lo imagino haciendo una risa malvada de vilano mientras lo retuerce entre sus huesudos y feos dedos llenos de mugre y…

— ¡No importa! Vamos de todos modos, tenemos que estar ahí en 15 minutos así que Edward no va porque hasta mi pez dorado (QEPD) está más vivo que él.

— No me parece justo, el no tendrá que ver ese bigote de cerca como yo.

— ¿Es eso o solo quieres verle el trasero mientras paga? — Le cuestionó Alice divertida. A mí no me pareció ni por asomo divertido.

— ¡Ya les dije que sólo paso una vez! ¡No fue mi culpa! Él solo estaba ahí parado con su cara de zombie ¡Es SU culpa por tener un trasero tan ENORME! Debe tener algún tipo de plástico escondido ahí atrás ¡Seguro es falso!

— ¿Cómo me culpas a mí por lo que tú andas viendo por ahí? — Intervine sintiendo como si el cerebro me palpitara contra el cráneo, no sé si únicamente porque era con Emmett con quien hablaba o porque toda esa música seguía demasiado presente en mi oídos como para concentrarme en otras cosas.

— ¡Tú no te metas, Edward! Esto no es sobre ti.

— ¡Es de mi trasero del que estás hablando!

— ¡A nadie le importa las dimensiones de tu trasero, Edward! — Berreó Jasper contra mí. — Se nos acaba el tiempo. Vamos Emmett, podrás recolectar hormigas fuera del banco.

— Buena idea, pero recuerda, solo 42 por día.

— Sí, sí, Emmett, ahora camina…

— You're the one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, ¡Honey!

— Y no cantes. —Añadió poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus sienes y apretándolas realmente fuerte.

— ¿Significa que me despiertan, hacen un concierto de una película que salió hace más de treinta años, insultan mi estabilidad mental, mi trasero ¡Y no sólo eso! Traerán MÁS hormigas a casa?

— Sí eso evita que cante en el auto, sí. —Concretó tomando uno de los llaveros de la mesita junto a la puerta.

— Espera, ¿en qué auto van?

— En el tuyo. — musitó mostrándome las llaves de MI Volvo antes de cerrar la puerta.

A veces sólo me preguntó ¿Por qué molestarme?

— ¿Te cantamos otra? — Rose ofreció sonriente y levantando una vez más la grabadora que hasta hace unos segundos reposaba sobre el sofá. — Tenemos repertorio, ¿Qué te parece Summer nights?

— No, gracias. — dije sarcástico. — Iré a hacerme un café.

Dando media vuelta sobre mis pies ignorando su débil intento por volver a hablar, me encamine a la cocina. Necesitaba mi buena dosis de cafeína diaria para despertar por completo, sino, seguramente terminaría durmiendo en las escaleras del quinto piso… por tercera vez en un año. Encendí la cafetera y puse un par de panes en el tostador. No era un desayuno gourmet y obviamente no era ni de cerca como los que nos preparaba Brent casi todas las mañanas pero era suficiente para mí en este momento.

De todos modos, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido ese chico con cara de albino? No sale mucho, bueno y cuando sale es con nosotros… o como hoy; nunca dice a donde va pero normalmente si le interesa ir a algún lugar vamos juntos… junto-junto con uno de nosotros. Agh. Se me traban los pensamientos. Simplemente es que me agradaría saber a dónde va esos días. Nada más. No es por ser entrometido.

— Entonces… — La molesta vocecilla de Alice casi en mi oído me distrajo de mi difícil trabajo de vigilar la tostadora mientras hacía mis panecillos. Y pregunta:

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Sí a la cocina te refieres, sabes que no puedo hacer más que café, pan y cereal así que no esperes comida de mí.

— No… — Dijo en forma de quejido. — Me refiero a… tú sabes… girls.

— ¿Chicas? Alice, tú estás muy consiente que no salgo con nadie.

— Bah… Pff, ¿Qué sé yo? Las cosas pueden mucho cambiar de un día para otro… — Murmuró sonriente, quiero decir _bastante_ sonriente. Sostuve su mirada por unos cuantos segundos mientras seguía en silencio y arqueé una ceja interrogante. — He escuchado por ahí… que pasas gran cantidad de tiempo con Brook…

— ¿Disculpa? — Me burle. — ¿Lo dices enserio, Alice? ¿Realmente no se te ocurre otra persona con la cual liarme platónicamente que Brook?

— Oye, sé que ella esta temporalmente en un enamoramiento tonto e infantil con Brent pero, aceptémoslo, él jamás le va a hacer caso. Y si a ti te gusta…

— ¡Basta duendecillo demente! — Reí. — En primer lugar, no, no me gusta Brook, y sí lo hiciera, yo me encargaría de ese asunto, no tú. — Alice me miro mal. Sí, le encantaba entrometerse pero desde que la conocí ha controlado la vida de todos nosotros como si fuéramos sus títeres, en especial la vida amorosa. — En todo caso, ¿Cómo estás tan segura que Brent _jamás_ le va a hacer caso? No eres adivina.

— Vamos, Edward. — Refunfuñó, poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura y viéndome con esa cara de "_no te hagas el tonto" _que hacía cunado se impacientaba. — Tú sabes porque lo digo.

— Uh-Ah, no…

— Mira, yo sé que por respeto no deberíamos hablar de eso, pero sólo trato de establecer un punto.

— Okay, puedo decir que te comprendo menos de lo habitual lo cual ya es pasarse de la línea, no tengo idea de lo que es "_eso_" a lo te refieres, por lo que si no me vas a hablar claro déjame seguir con mi desayuno…

Busqué con mis ojos donde había conectado la tostadora, ya empezaba a oler a quemado y Alice sólo continuaba distrayéndome. Yo sabía que Brent y Brook no saldrían, lo veía en la cara de él siempre que hablábamos sobre ese tema, pero Alice, no debía importarle. A mí me importaba únicamente por el hecho de que ella vino a mí y me pidió ayuda, no fue a Alice, ¡No! Vino a mí, y por eso es que también podía llegar a ser mi problema en un punto determinado, que no era este por cierto.

— Ya sabes… — musitó otra vez ese tonito insoportable. — Del porque Brent no saldría con Brook…

— Oh… — Dije entendiéndola. — Porque aturde hasta a su madre.

— ¡No, no! — gruñó. — Por… su problema…

— ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema tiene Brook? — Curioseé.

— No Brook, ¡Brent!

— ¿Brent tiene un problema? — Bien, esto se volvía tedioso.

— Bueno, no es precisamente un problema… quiero decir, oh, dios, ¿enserio me vas a hacer decirlo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Por favor, Piénsalo…

— ¿Acaso hablas de su extraño habito de levantarse a las 3 de la mañana los martes porque transmiten ese programa cómico de música que le gusta una semana antes que en el canal donde comúnmente sale? Porqué para mí, ese es realmente un problema.

— ¡NO!

— Su regla de los cepillos de dientes, eso también es loco.

— ¡QUE NO! ¡Damn! Como sale sin avisar, ni decir dónde va, como evita todas las conversaciones en que le pudiéramos preguntar algo sobre su pasado…

—Uhu — dije como señal para que prosiguiera.

— Según lo que he oído, Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño, tradicional; tal vez sufrió algún tipo de mala experiencia que lo marco. ¿Y porque no habla nunca de sus padres? Es como si para él se los hubiera tragado la tierra. — Se inclinó hacia mí, como si lo que me estuviese contando fuera un secreto de estado.

— Claro, y todo eso es muy espeluznante y todo eso, mi pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo encaja Brook en esto?

— ¡Edward ¿Eres o te haces?! — Ahora si me grito. — No quiero decir lo obvio por ética y me estas poniendo los pelos de punta.

— ¡¿Qué…?! — Reclamé.

— ¡Está bien! Tu sólo... ¿No has visto como mira a ciertos actores en la televisión… ?

— Querrás decir actrices. — Corregí.

— No. Actores.—Mi cara en este momento no debía tener precio.

— Alice…

— Entre ellos; Johnny Depp, Chord Overstreet, Zac Efron… — ¡Espera!

— ¡Alto, alto! Wow… ¿Estas insinuando que Brent…?

— Dah… Tonto.

— Oye, esto es, terriblemente prejuicioso. — Declaré.

— Yo sé y me siento mal.

— ¿Entonces porque lo divulgas?

— Tú preguntaste.

— Yo no pregunte nada.

— Sí lo hiciste.

— Como sea. Alice, no creo en nada de eso. Es basura. — Exclamé enojado.

— Sí, sí, sé lo que haces; abogas por ti mismo en defensa de Brent.

— Alice-… — suspiré. — Me das dolores de cabeza.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, todos sabemos que cuando Emmett decía eso de ti sólo era por molestarte, no lo decía enserio. — Puse mala cara. — De verdad. Él no ha dicho nada sobre Brent.

— No tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Te lo estas imaginando todo.

— ¡Edward! ¿Sabes cuál es su película favorita de Disney? —Interrogó con ojos de enferma mental.

— No lo sé… ¿Dumbo?

— Es Bambi ¡Bambi!

— ¿Y qué? — Inquirí quitándomela encima porque durante su última frase me había atacado casi subiéndose en mi cabeza.

— Qué para la mayoría de los chicos la respuesta a esa pregunta sería algo como, no sé, Robbin Hood, Piter Pan, El planeta del tesoro, El libro de la selva, Atlantis, Monster Inc. ¡Pero no! A él le gusta Bambi, la película más llorona y triste que puede haber.

— Como dije, eso es un prejuicio.

— Sabe cocinar, no hace comentarios estúpidos, es quisquilloso con todo lo que se puede ser quisquilloso, no mira una chica si no es para pedirle apuntes, le gustan todas las series de Fox y en su vida lo veras jugar un deporte al aire libre ¡Corrígeme si estoy mal!

— Eso no prueba nada.

— ¿Qué no prueba que? — Nos interrumpió Rosalie entrando por la puerta de la cocina con una expresión confundida y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

— Nada. Es decir, nada importante. — Respondió Alice antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo.

— No creo, veo mucha alteración en ustedes dos. —Dijo apuntándonos a ambos con su dedo índice. — Y el pan se quema. Pero eso no es nada nuevo aquí.

_Oh, ¡El pan!_

— Yo lo saco. — notificó la rubia estrellando su palma contra su rostro.

— Gracias, Rose. — soplé sentándome en uno de los bancos de la barra frente a ella.

— No hay problema. — Desde la sala podía escucharse el sonido de la televisión encendida, lo que explicaba porque no nos había escuchado discutir antes de entrar a la cocina. Alice alternaba la mirada entre mí y Rosalie nerviosa y haciendo cada dos minutos el universal gesto de "cállate o te matare" — Aquí tienes. — Exclamó Rose, poniendo un plato frente a mí con los dos panes de la tostadora, un huevo y la taza de café negro a mi derecha con 2 sobrecitos de azúcar.

— Uh… Gracias.

— De nada. — Me cantó en tono mamá orgullosa y revolviéndome aún más el cabello.

— ¡Hey! — Me quejé.

— Ese libro de maternidad que Brent me dio es fantástico. — comentó alegremente. — Pronto lograré que me dejes peinarte correctamente, no como Alice lo haría, a mi manera.

—Sigue soñando Barbie, sigue soñando. — Susurré para mí mismo.

— Y, ¿De qué me perdí? No me dijeron de qué hablaban antes.

— Nada. — Volvió a repetir Alice sin darme oportunidad de hablar.

— ¿En serio? No me digas, entonces debo suponer que no le has dicho nada sobre lo de sus padres.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que mis padres? —Estallé casi escupiendo el pedazo de pan que acababa de morder.

— ¡Edward, que asco! — Me gritó Rosalie. — Eso no se hace.

— ¡Contesta, Alice!

— Respecto a eso… jeje, hay algo de lo que, técnicamente, tendría que hablarte.

— Aja… y es, ¿más o menos qué? — pregunté casi al borde de un colapso.

— Hable con tus padres y…

— ¿Hablaste con mis padres? — Asintió. — ¿Por qué? Creí que había sido claro contigo la última vez que los llamaste para decirles que yo y Jasper tratábamos de secuestrar al presidente de los estados unidos para intimidarlo y trasvestirlo porque nos llegó un rumor de que planeaba limitar el consumo de pepinillos en la zona cuando la verdad lo único que hicimos fue leer un artículo sobre Irlandeses vegetarianos ¡Que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho! ¡Ni idea sé cómo lo asociaste! — Reclamé alterado.

— Los estuve investigando por tres días y todo concordaba, pero bueno ese no es el punto, fueron ellos los que me llamaron y se pusieron muy sentimentales y…

— ¡Ellos no tienen tu número, Alice! — Señalé.

— ¡Está bien, está bien, yo los llame! pero ya déjame continuar. — Rodé los ojos. — Dijeron que estaban preocupados por ti.

— Saben que estoy bien, no estoy entendiendo, ¿no habrás escrito otra novela de gánsters y le pusiste mi nombre al protagonista?

— No más. Vamos Edward, tienes meses sin verlos, casi años.

— Los vi en navidad. Y hable con ellos hace no más de dos semanas.

— Te extrañan mucho… — Dijo con su cara de borrego a medio morir. — Y como los oí muy tristes yo…

— ¿Los invitaste a venir, cierto? — supuse consternado y sarcástico.

— No. — Dijo cortante. Que alivio. — Les prometí que _nosotros _iríamos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya volví! ¿Dónde están todos?

—En la cocina, B.

—Uh-, hola. Lamento haberme ido así en la mañana pero tenía un… ¿Por qué Edward parece ido?

—Dirás idiota.

_No podía ser cierto. _

— ¡Hey-hey! Cabello de erizo ¿estás bien?

— ¿Edward?

—Alice, ¿Cómo pudiste? — exigí tomando un gran sorbo de mi café para tratar de tranquilizarme.

—¿Hacer qué? — indagó Brent confundido y tomando su lugar en la silla continua a la mía.

—Llamó a mis padres... hasta Louisville... probablemente les dijo que ahora me junto con mafiosos...— Dije indignado, digna actuación de un niño de tres años quejándose con su madre de lo que su hermano hacia. Que vergüenza.

—Alice ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Yo no les dije eso.

— ¿Y qué les dijiste?

— Nada, sólo... hablamos de muchas cosas, ya en realidad ni lo recuerdo bien.

— Como sea, te puedo garantizar que en mis planes no esta regresar a Louisville. — Declaré.

— ¿Que tiene Louisville de malo? — Quiso saber Brent dejando de lado mis acusaciones hacia Alice.

— No me gusta ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente no me gusta.

—¡Pues vas a ir!— Me gritó la duende-super-molesta-cara-de-ardilla-con-flatulencias.— Ya les di mi palabra y Alice Brandon siempre ¡SIEMPRE! Cumple sus promesas.

— Ayer me prometiste dejar de interferir con nuestras vidas. — Dijo Brent y Rosalie a su lado subía y bajaba la cabeza señalando lo obvio.

—Hablo de las verdaderas, tonto.

— Alice, te quiero. Y quiero a mi padres... pero odio Louisvill.

— Uh-uhu, está decidido en ese caso. ¡Partimos al amanecer! — Aunque yo no era una persona agresiva (no la gran mayoría del tiempo) en este momento, en mi fuero interno, ardía por estrangular a Alice hasta que su histérica voz no pudiera emitir sonidos por los siguientes tres años. — Bien, en realidad no, pero entienden la idea.

— ¿Tú también vas, Al?

— ¿Estás bromeando, cierto Brent? ¡Todos vamos! — Matenme ahora.

— Qu-Cómo-pero... ¡No! ¿Porqué tenemos que ir todos? Es problema de Edward no de los demás, yo vivo aquí y no iré a Louisville.

— Si vas. Todos vamos, lo dije y lo repito.

— No Alice, no voy a ir. — Exclamó firmemente. — Si ustedes quieren hacerlo están en su derecho pero yo elijo quedarme y no me interesan tus rabietas.

— Y a mi no me interesan las tuyas. Haz tus maletas.

—¡CHICOOS! ¡Adivinen que encontramos! ¡HORMIGAS MEXICANAS!— No sé ni para que me molesto en decir que fue Emmett.

— Ahora no, estoy en medio de una amenaza.

— Ok, la verdad es que no son 100% mexicanas pero ¡Mira! Tienen un sombrerito.

— No me importa.

— No voy a ir.

— Alguien quiere desayunar.

— Eso lo veremos.

— No gracias, ya comí.

— ¡No puedes llegar así nada más e imponerte a la gente!

— ¿Seguro? Ya hice café

— ¡Pues a través de mi vida he comprobado que SI puedo!

— Seguro, gracias.

— ¡Y creo que es hora de cambiar eso!

— ¿Han visto mi bolso? No recuerdo donde lo deje cuando llegue.

Y ahí estaba yo. Como siempre. En medio de las discusiones y la locura. Medio indiferente y medio dentro de ella. Me estaba cansando, no saben lo agotador que puede llegar a ser a veces... estar solo, en medio de todo eso, y ahora también con Brent que trata de sobrevivir tanto como yo, sin demasiado éxito debo decir, aunque me gusta su coraje, su fuerza, sus ganas de pelear, algo que siento estoy perdiendo poco a poco. No soy un viejo, no tengo porque amargarme, sólo cuento con veinte años y unos meses más, no estoy ni en la mitad de mi vida y tengo mucho tiempo para todo. Las cosas llegaran a su tiempo.

Sin embargo quisiera que ese tiempo fuera pronto.

Alice volvió a hablar con mis padres después de eso, en mi presencia esta vez por lo menos. Yo no lo hice, no tenia ánimos y no estaba de un humor muy bueno para eso. Decía que estaban emocionados de que fuera y que lo tendrían todo listo para cuando llegáramos en dos días.

_Dos días..._

No supe lo rápido que se me fue el tiempo hasta que ya teníamos todas las maletas sobre el coche que el padre de Rosalie nos presto para el fin de semana. Jasper estaba indiferente, no le quedaba otra que apoyar a su novia, Rosalie ocupada ayudando a Alice con toda la planificación del viaje, Emmett estaba irracionalmente emocionado, así ha estado desde que supo que iríamos a Louisville, y yo, en realidad no sabia muy bien como estaba, la depresión me había atacado desprevenidamente, no era que estuviera en huelga por Alice y por eso lo de la cara de muerto todo el día como ella suponía.

Los últimos dos días las chicas vinieron poco, solo a informarnos de una que otra cosa, pero cuando estaban, Alice solo agrandaba mi depresión, además de sus constantes insinuaciones sobre las orientaciones de cierta persona cuyas iniciales son B.S y su gritonería ahora aguantábamos que nos pusiera a hacer, deshacer, subir, bajar y cargar maletas sin razón aparente, no era algo que yo disfrutara enormemente.

Y luego estaba_ él._ El frágil chico sentado en la graba viendo a Emmett subir más maletas al coche. Con su mirada perdida en un punto fijo, y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la rodilla. No estaba aquí porque quisiera. Tampoco estaba aquí por Alice. Estaba aquí por mi.

Y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

**Flashback.**

— ¿Qué tiene?

— No saldrá.

— La reina del drama.

— Mira quien habla.

— Está vez realmente has perdido, Alice.

— No pensé que de verdad se fuera a poner así. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Es que no es tu decisión.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Nos tendremos que ir sin él. De todos modos, creo que puede sobrevivir solo un par de días.

Soltando todo el aire comprimido dentro de mi pecho me levanto de mi incomoda posición en el sofá y camino en dirección al pasillo, dejando en la sala al Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett que ya se han rendido.

Llego hasta la pequeña puerta de color a la izquierda y hago lo que nadie hizo en el momento. Toco la puerta. Lento y suave, sin enojo, ni intenciones homicidas.

— Hey, B. Soy yo, puedo entrar.

Casi 10 segundos después, escucho como el cerrojo de la puerta es soltado. Entro callado y tranquilo. Brent se encuentra dándome la espalda y camina pesadamente hasta el borde de su cama, una vez ahí da media vuelta, quedando de frente a mí, sin embargo, sus ojos están muy entretenidos en el piso como para verme.

— No quiero escuchar que estoy sobreactuando ¿De acuerdo?

— Lo sé. Yo estaría igual. — Suspiró. — Pero son mis padres y aparentemente para mí ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— Pero para mí si. — Murmura, sus ojos clavados en los míos, llenos de sentimientos, sentimientos que no supe descifrar del todo. — No iré.

— Si lo deseas no lo hagas.

— Gracias. — Proclamó lanzando las manos al aire.

— Pero... — Continúe algo apenado.

— ¡Ay no, no! Cállate, no digas nada.

—Me gustaría que vinieras. — Termine, mirándolo de la forma más triste que pude con todos esos años de ver fotografías de gatitos melancólicos en el computador de Emmett.

— No voy a ir. — Aseguró. — Ni siquiera conozco a tus padres, no se nada sobre ellos y- -

— Son mis padres, ¿Qué más necesitas saber de ellos?

— No... Soy solo un extraño para ellos y no los quiero molestar con mi presencia.

— Debes bromear, siempre están felices de tener mucha gente en casa.

— No me siento bien con ello.

—Escucha, sé que probablemente lo que más necesites sea un tiempo a solas luego de vivir con nosotros por un rato, paz, tranquilidad y algo de privacidad...

— ¡SI! — Aunque no me gusto el tono que tomaba esto tenía que decirlo, yo de verdad también lo necesitaba.

— Es sólo que me sentiría mucho mejor con todo esto si tu estuvieras ahí.

— ¿Por qué? — Yo de verdad _quería _responderle, en serio que sí, pero cuando mi mente viajaba por las posibilidades y la primera linea de la respuesta llegaba, creo que era mejor dejar de pensar.

— No lo sé, yo... estaría más cómodo si estás conmigo... p-por ya sabes, estos chicos pueden matarme en cualquier momento y si eso pasa te necesito como testigo. — Brent rió torpemente a mi respuesta, aun pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios pero era claro como intentaba reprimirla.

— Estás jugando. — Balbuceó.

— Sí, lo hago. — Dije serio. — Oh vamos, ¿sabes? Aunque no me guste Louisville hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer allá, será divertido.

— Te refieres a... ¿nosotros solos? — Preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Bueno, sí. Las cosas son más calmadas cuando solo lo reducimos a tú y yo. Claro podemos llevar a Emmett si vamos a hacer una locura divertida. — Sin duda le encantaría lanzar huevos a la gente desde una camioneta en movimiento y yo tengo varias deudas que saldar,

—Me gustaría. — Brent sonrió.

— ¿Entonces?

— Todavía no lo decido, dame hasta mañana.

— ¿Acepta, quieres? Necesito a alguien cuerdo, en especial estando en Louisville.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— No mucho; Alice atada a una silla con una cinta extra-fuerte sobre su boca por el tiempo que pueda pasar sin beber agua.

— Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo. Tal vez cuando regresemos, ¿qué dices?

— Está bien. — Aceptó finalmente.

— Gracias, y es cierto cuando te digo que- — Me interrumpió un irritante sonido a mis espaldas, sonaba como una especie de _bip, bip, _pero de una manera imposible de ignorar. — que... ¿Qué es...?

— Oh, lo siento. — Dijo rápidamente, revolviendo entre las sabanas y sacando un pequeño dispositivo de debajo de una de las almohadas.

— Ese no es tu celular. — murmuré viéndolo tomarlo con fuerza.

— No, ahh... es uno viejo. Disculpa, ¿Podemos terminar esta charla más tarde? Tengo algunas cosas que atender. — Mire discretamente al aparatito que seguía sosteniendo, había dejado el molesto pitido pero una lucesita roja parpadeaba cada dos segundos, no parecía solo un celular, era más como uno de esos comunicadores de largo alcance. — ¿Edward?

— Oh-uh, por supuesto. Pediremos algo de comer, entonces, te hablaremos cuando llegue.

—Bien, te lo agradecería.

— Ok, ah, me voy, creo. Adiós.

— Te veo en la cena.

—Te veo en la cena. — Repetí, dando la vuelta y atravesando la puerta de su habitación.

**Fin del Flashback. **

En conclusión, después de eso había notado más seguido ese aparatito parpadeante en bolsillo trasero de Brent, tal vez halla estado ahí todo el tiempo y yo nunca lo hubiera notado, sin embargo esa posibilidad no disminuía mi curiosidad.

— ¡Listo!

— Todo esta arriba, ya solo faltamos nosotros.

— ¿Donde pasaremos la noche? — Cuestinó Brent, levantandose del borde de la banqueta y caminando hasta Alice.

— Dormiremos en el auto, es parte de la experiencia.

— Perfecto. — Resopló Brent, al escucharlo sólo pude pensar en la frase "_lo unico que me faltaba"_

— Dejen las quejas y todos adentro, andando.

¡FLASH! _¡FLASH! _¡FLASH!

— ¡Que emocionante! Mi album crecera con todo esto.

_Oh, si. _Y tambien tenria que soportar esto.

— Pido ir enfrente. — Dijo Rose hechandose a correr.

— Yo conduzco.

— La ventanilla.

— ¡Sólo suban sus peresos traseros en esa camioneta!

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva?

— ¡Haganlo!

Mientras todos nos ocupabamos de tomar la posición menos incomoda en el auto para un largo viaje de 19 horas Alice saltaba por toda la calle como chinche.

— Hora de comenzar el viaje, chicos.

— ¿Qué tal una canción para empezar?— Oh, no, no, no, no...

— _I got chillsthey're multiplying…_

Basta, me rindo. Que canten lo que quieran.

— Odio esa cancion. — dijo Brent aburrido.

—_And I'm losing control, __c__ause the power you're supplying, ¡__IT´S ELECTRIFYING!_

_._

* * *

_*** (1) You the one that I want: Es una de las canciones principales que aparecen en la película Grease protagonizada por John Travolta y ha sido una de las canciones más exitosas de la época.**_

_**N/A: *Se esconde* Lo siento tanto por la tardanza _dice susurrando_ les comente antes mi problema de mi horario de clases y ha empeorado todo, veran, voy en las tardes, osea entro a la 1 y salgo a las 9 de la noche pero resulta que como estoy en mis primeros semestres debo llevar almenos una curricular y la mia se lleva a cabo los domingos de 12 a 5 de la tarde. No tengo vida. Lo dije. Y aunque ame esta historia y sigo repitiendo que no la dejare no importa cuanto tarden las actualizaciones la inspiracion se va con el estres provocado por la escuela, ustedes como estudiantes que son o fueron se que deben entenderme, entonces ya saben, el sig cap viene lo más rápido que se pueda.**_

_**Volviendo a la historia, las trama esta empezando a desarrollarse, lamento si talvez en lo que viene haya menos humor y más drama pero hay que recordar que esto es una extraña mezcla que debe apresiarse como tal. Les adelanto un poco de lo que viene, sospechas, insinuaciones, declaraciones, confusion, sorpresas, sentimientos... **_

_**Y algo extra.**_

_**Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado y los que gusten dejar, peticiones, sugerencias, criticas, todo se acepta. Perdon y gracias por seguir mi fic, :) bay. **_


	16. Viaje en carretera

**NOTA:**

**Así que, por lo tanto, esto está de vuelta. Hablo de esto, porque lo que está de vuelta es sí la historia, no la autora del fic. Verán ella tuvo un pequeño inconveniente con un par de lesiones y toda esa cosa lo que es la causa de que ha tardado tanto, y probablemente tarde. Sí, ustedes pueden rodar los ojos y hablarme de que estaban más que seguros de que había abandonado la historia pero como ha exteriorizado odia las historias inconclusas. **

**Aun esta escribiendo, claro, ella es la dueña, creadora y la que decide el destino del fic. Pido, o pedimos más bien. Disculpas por todo el tiempo que tardamos (y tal vez tardaremos) en actualizar debido a varias cuestiones, lo sentimos, no es porque se valla a abandonar. **

**Entonces, ahora ella y yo compartimos cuenta, a eso debido el cambio de nombre (Caridad, osea yo) la cosa funciona así, como les dije compartimos cuenta, ambas leemos y todo eso, nos reunimos un día a la semana para hablar de la historia y todo lo que ella tenía planeado, yo aporto un par de ideas y escribimos juntas cuando ella puede y yo estoy libre. **

**Así que puede que el uso de maldiciones y descaro este más presente en el futuro. Espero que no les moleste, se siente más real para mi así, porque seamos sinceros, nadie es tan santo como para no decir nunca ningún tipo de grosería. **

**Otra cosa, yo siempre he escrito en tercera persona, soy totalmente incapaz de escribir como si yo fuera el personaje y resulta que luego de varios fics que ella leyó por mi recomendación ahora también ella es incapaz, (lo digo de verdad, ella intento, no lo logro, por algo la tardanza además de lo que ya les comente antes)así que creo que se tendrán que acostumbrar :(**

**Tranquilas que después de un tiempo comprenderán por que es mucho mejor así, y que incluso les aseguro que lo preferirán como me ocurrió a mi y a ella, se les puede dar detalles de varias cosas que no se les podrían dar si fuera en primera persona, el POV siempre te limita mucho, pero son libres de expresarme (expresarnos) su disgusto si no les parece. Por ultimo y para dejarlas leer, estamos pensando en volver a escribir el fic completo en tercera persona. Dar detalles que antes no sabían (no demasiados en cuanto al pasado de Bella porque eso será para el suspenso después, pero de todos modos importante), nos gustaría mandaran sus opiniones al respecto o si les hartaría hasta la muerte tener que volver a leer lo mismo pero en otra persona. No borraríamos esta historia, solo reemplazaríamos capítulos a medida que los escribiéramos y no interrumpiría la escritura actual ya que yo me encargaría en mis ratos de ocio mientras hablo con ella al teléfono en las noches. Bueno, gracias y disfruten su lectura.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, este es realmente mi primer capitulo. **

**Oh, oh, y casi me olvido. La mayoría de las veces Brent será relatado como lo haría si fuera un chico. Me refiero a que, cuando hable, se escribirá: Dijo él, o él dijo. No se usara el termino ella porque sonaría fuera de lugar y les haría olvidar que se supone y él es hombre ¿bien?**

**Cari. Fuera. **

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Viaje en carretera**

Ruidos, altos y molestos resonaban por todo el coche de los Hale. En el interior seis chicos trataban de conciliar el sueño sin aparentes muchos resultados por la mayoría de ellos. Dos chicas en el asiento delantero y cuatro chicos retorcidos en los traseros. Uno de ellos era el obvio causante de tan exasperantes ruidos, parecía como sí el rubio tuviera algún tipo de plástico atorado en la garganta.

Por su parte el muchacho de cabello cobrizo no lograba si quiera cerrar los ojos, no con el castaño de pelo rizado babeando en su cuello y el rubio roncando del lado contrario.

Por dios, no había peor forma de intentar dormir. A las 2:20 de la mañana, en el interior de una camioneta deportiva de espacio ridículamente reducido por exceso de equipaje y notable falta de oxigeno en medio de lo que parecía una rara fusión de un bosque oscuro y un desierto sofocante. Este no era -y repite- no era su plan de vida en absoluto.

Está perfectamente consciente de lo estúpido e inmaduro que es de su parte quejarse a estas alturas. Él los conoce, sabe y esta totalmente al tanto de como es su manera de ser y actuar, y aún así son lo mejores amigos que podría pedir ¿no debería estar más acostumbrado ya? ¿O por lo menos esperar lo que viene? En su opinión: Sí.

Su posición actual no podría ser más incomoda, según sus pensamientos. Pero el no sabe la batalla interna que alguien más lleva a cabo esa noche, porque a su izquierda, en el extremo contrario, el chico al que prácticamente ha obligado a venir en su ayuda para los próximos días lucha con su consciencia y su cuerpo acurrucado en si mismo con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

No logra dejar de cuestionarse que lo hizo tan imbécil para aceptar esto.

"Ugh- ¿Qué? ¡Emmet..." Él escucha quejarse al motivo de su disgusto.

Emmett acaba de hacer una larga respiración que sólo ha traído más fluidos pegajosos al hombro del cobrizo. Dios, es en verdad desagradable.

"¿Brent?" Susurra de nuevo hacía el lado contrario del auto, estirando su cuello lo suficiente como para tratar de fijar la vista en el chico de espaldas a él. "¿Brent? ¿Estas dormido?"

"Sí-" Su voz irritada responde y frunce el ceño.

"¡Hey, Brent!" Insiste.

"No" Cedió. "¿Qué quieres Edward? Son como, las dos de la mañana."

"Tengo sueño." Murmura moviéndose para verlo mejor.

"¿Y tú crees que yo no? Es tarde, se supone que tengas sueño." Brent le responde en el mismo tono de antes.

"Emmett me esta llenando el cuello de baba."

"Y yo tengo la bota de Jasper encajada en mi vientre, ¿Qué pretendes que haga?"

"No sé, sólo- -"

"¡Oigan ustedes dos!" Exclama la duendecillo pelo en punta torciendo el cuello por el lado derecho del asiento delantero. "¡Cállense de una buena vez! Algunos aquí tratamos de conciliar el sueño."

"¿Todos están despiertos?" Rosalie preguntó en la misma posición examinando a cada uno de ellos.

"Sí " Contestó Brent. "Ahora que yo podría no estarlo si Edward no se quejara tanto."

Está bien, ya estaba esclarecido que él se quejaba mucho.

"Emmett y Jasper no parecen tener problema."Examinó Rosalie abriendo la puerta del coche y saliendo a la intemperie.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Edward cuestionó.

Rosalie inhaló y exhaló ruidosamente fuera del auto. "Tomando un poco de aire fresco. Huele demasiado a hombre ahí dentro."

"Verdad" Alice estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿A qué quieren que huela princesas? ¿A flores, o arcoiris?" Ironizo. "Se encuentran en un coche a la mitad de la nada, sin el más mínimo espacio personal con otras cinco personas."

"Tengo una idea " Alice exclamó ignorando por completo el comentario.

Ella se bajo del coche de un salto y abrió todas las puertas del mismo, tomo una de las almohadas que había en los asientos delanteros y empezó a golpear a Emmett y a Jasper con ella.

"¡Levántense, feos durmientes!" Ella gritó con la garganta seca.

"Alicia, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" No que Edward no pudiera disfrutar de la vista de esos dos siendo golpeados pero ¡Por favor, no los necesitaba diciendo tonterias a estas horas de la noche!

"No me llames Alicia, Eduardo." Contratacó.

"¡¿Por qué haces eso?!"

"Te dije que tenía una idea ¿O no?"

"¿Y es, más o menos qué?"

"Duende... " Se lamentó Emmett despertando gracias a los constantes golpes de Alice. "Interrumpes mi sueño de belleza, ¿Tú que crees que la gente puede ser así de hermoso sin sacrificios?"

"Si tú sueño de belleza no te a dado frutos en los últimos veinte años ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso cambiara hoy?" Alice bromeó con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿Igual que a ti el yoga para estirarte?"

"¡Ey!" Alice gritó. "¡Eso es privado!"

"Bahh..."

"Silencio..." Gimió Jasper.

"¿Que pretendes, Alice?" Edward volvió a preguntar ya que aparentemente ella lo había olvidado por completo.

"Dormiremos afuera." Él las miro mal. "Como un campamento. Será divertido, sacamos un par de mantas y podremos estirarnos tanto como podamos sin que nadie nos muerda."

"Estoy bien con ello." Brent dijo decidido. "Tuve suficiente las primeras cuatro veces."

"Ok." Él Aceptó. Era preferible que seguir durmiendo con Emmett babeando en él.

"Genial." Rose exclamó.

Alice sonrió y sacó todas las mantas y almohadillas del auto, incluyendo las de las maletas y las esparció alrededor de un pequeño terreno de tierra suave a unos metros del vehículo.

"Se ve mil veces mejor que la camioneta." Brent suspiro. "Y siempre y cuando cierta gente haga un esfuerzo por dormir y no molestar a los demás mis nervios estarán en su lugar." Dijo en un tono un poco irritado y Edward no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño a su lado.

"¿Estas de mal humor o algo así, viejo?" Inquirió Emmett haciendo la pregunta que él había tenido en su mente por un largo rato.

"Sólo... cansado." Aclaró. "Lo siento." Dijo sinceramente. No quería sonar así, de verdad se encontraba exhausto.

"Está bien." Edward le sonrió amablemente. "Lo siento también."

"Y ahora mismo necesito dormir así que, buenas noches chicos." El pelinegro los miro con sus ojos entreabiertos y simulando un exagerado bostezo.

"Buenas noches, pulguita." Emmett murmuró lo bastante aturdido por el sueño para no agregar nada más.

"Buenas noches Em. Buenas noches Eduardo." Brent soltó una pequeña risita y caminó hasta donde estaban las mantas.

"Buenas noches, B." Edward susurró en la oscuridad siguiéndole el paso para armar su propio lecho.

.. Ooo.

Cuando él vuelve a abrir los ojos la noche sigue siendo tan oscura como cuando los cerro, la luna en todo su resplendor, alumbrado lo más posible el paisaje. Él respira con profundidad, muy aliviado de que al menos en la intemperie el aire no es toxico como era dentro del auto.

El cielo esta inundado de estrellas y se queda unos minutos observándolas, había olvidado lo hermoso que es el cielo en las noches por estos rumbos.

Recuerda como cuando niño se escapaba de su casa con un par de amigos y caminaban hacía la nada, riendo bajo las estrellas y contemplando las diferentes constelaciones. Fueron de los mejores días, era una pena que todos sus viejos amigos se hubieran ido de la ciudad incluso antes de que él lo hiciera y ahora mantuvieran casi un contacto nulo.

De pronto, otra fuerte respiración lo distrae de su persistente mirada y da la vuelta para encontrarse con el pelinegro, que al igual que él, admira las estrellas con una expresión calmada.

"Hey" Murmura. Brent da un rápido vistazo en su dirección y le ofrece una tenue sonrisa. Pronto, regresa su atención al cielo. "¿Sigues sin poder dormir?"

"Algo así." Declara. "Es extraño, Jasper dejo de roncar hace dos horas."

"¿Entonces?" Pregunta nuevamente. "¿Por qué no puedes dormir?"

"Creo que el problema es que ya no quiero dormir más." Brent asegura, todavía sin mirarlo. Aun así, le gusta la manera en que están manteniendo la conversación, todo calmado y ligero, natural.

"¿Ya no estás cansado?" Brent sonríe. Él no ve porque hacerlo, ciertamente puede decir que ciertamente lo esta por las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

"Sí, lo estoy." Dice al fin . "Pero ah... a veces yo, como que tengo algunos problemas con el sueño. Tengo la necesidad de un par de pastillas para dormir de vez en cuando."

"Como... ¿insomnio? Es algo como eso."

"Pesadillas." dice. "Me es difícil volver a dormir después de... bueno..."

"¿Con qué sueñas normalmente?" pregunta Edward curioso luego de un breve momento de silencio.

"Umn, tonterías, nada importante."

"No lo creo si luego de ello no puedes volver a dormir." Brent finalmente lo mira, ceñudo, porque sabe que es verdad, y porque le gustaría poder contarle más, sacar lo que ha llevado dentro por lo que parece una eternidad y luego actuar como si nada hubiese cambiado. Es una lastima que sea imposible.

"Supongo." Bufa desinteresadamente como si no fuera la gran cosa. "Probablemente sólo estoy siendo un poco de demasiado miedoso"

Edward desearía que hubiera más luz en ese momento, porque esta seguro de que Brent se esta sonrojando hasta las orejas y que siempre le gusta el color que adopta su cara en contraste con su color natural de piel.

No que piense mucho en ello.

"Tenerle miedo a algo no te convierte en un cobarde." Asegura.

Brent suspira.

"Claro." Sonrió débilmente. "Creo que el problema es que en realidad me siento como uno ¿ah?" Su voz sonó más frágil de lo que Edward jamás le había escuchado, posiblemente porque era lo más frágil que él se había permitido sonar.

"No te preocupes." hizo el esfuerzo de escucharse intransigente. "No lo eres."

Su sonrisa solo atino a crecer, su cuerpo dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, aparentemente sintiéndose mejor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que vagamente dijo.

"Eres un misterio Edward Cullen"

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Brent Swan."

.. Ooo.

"¡Arriba soldados! ¡Son las 6 de la mañana en punto! ¡Aún nos quedan 5 horas completas de recorrido y tienen veinte minutos para hacer sus necesidades básicas antes de partir!" Jasper gritó muy temprano en la mañana cuando el sol ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de salir por completo agitando un metal en la mano y golpeándolo provocando un insoportable ruido.

"Jasper. ¡QUIERES CALLARTE! NO ESTAMOS EN LA MALDITA GUERRA PARA QUE NOS GRITES COMO- COMO-! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!" Emmett vociferó con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado.

"Decidido, no más libros. Ni para Emmett ni para Jasper." Condenó Alice. " ¿Entendido, Brent?

"Totalmente." Resopló el aludido.

"Esto es tu culpa, Alice." Edward dijo refunfuñando.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes simplemente culparme de esto?"

"Tú eres la que nos obligo a todos a esto."

"Sí, pero... pero-pero"

"Y es tu novio el que nos esta gritando como-

"¡Es tu amigo, también! " Lo interrumpió ella. "Mierda. Y son ton padres, deberías agradecer que estoy haciendo esto por ti. " Él rodó los ojos.

"Ya hay que dejar de quejarnos todos. " Rosalie dijo mirándolos con desaprobación."Es obvio que Edward esta tan de mal humor como el resto de nosotros y Alice es una entrometida eso ya lo sabíamos pero peleando solo lo harán peor. Por lo tanto lleven sus amargadas caras de nuevo al auto y sigamos con esto."

" Rose tiene razón. Ella siempre tiene razón. " Emmett añadió dulcemente haciendo "los ojitos de Rosie"

"Owwn, Emmie...

.. Ooo.

Una vez superado todo el capitulo de separar las bocas de Emmett y Rosalie a jalones y estirones y meter a todos devuelta en la camioneta creyendo que nada podía ir peor esa mañana resulto que gritarse unos a otros durante tres horas continuas no era la mejor idea del mundo.

Ya incluso se habían acostumbrado a la manía de Alice y Emmett de tomar la cámara en cualquier momento y lanzar flashes a diestra y siniestra cada poco tiempo pero eso no evitaba que alterara un poco sus nervios y los pusiera irritables por cualquier razón. De cualquier modo, podría ser mucho peor.

"¿Por qué Brent va en el asiento delantero? Es el que menos espacio necesita a excepción de la anormal de Alice."

"Porqué él es el que menos grita y el que menos me aturde ¡Así que sí! ¡Por eso él va enfrente!"Rosalie gritó apretando el volante entre sus manos.

"Pero no es justo."

"¡No me importa, solo siéntate en silencio y disfruta el viaje en carretera!"

"¡Prefiero comerme mi brazo!"

"¡Por mi esta bien!"

"Muchachos, lo digo en serio." Brent farfulló. " Sólo nos quedan dos horas y media de camino, ¿Pueden, por favor, tranquilizarse?"

"La pulguita tiene razón, aquí lo importante no es llevarse bien, es conseguir comida"

"Secundo" Todos miraron a Brent incrédulos. "¿Qué? Tengo hambre."

"¡Oh, espera! Creo que tengo un par de galletas por aquí!"Recordó Alice tomando una bolsa de la parte trasera y revolviendo su contenido.

"¡¿Un par?! Alice tú estás loca ¿No has visto estos músculos? Ellos necesitan mucho más que un par de galletas."

"¡Oh, un chocolate!"

"¡Dámelo!" Bramó Emmett desesperado y Alice alejo el chocolate de él.

Brent se rió en voz baja en su lugar y de nuevo consiguió una doble mirada consternada.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Edward preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Umm, sí ¿Porque no debería estarlo? ¿De verdad es tan raro que algo me parezca gracioso?" Requirió apretando los labios como si la pregunta le molestara.

"Ahh, no. No, en absoluto. Lo que pasa es que últimamente has estado un poco... ah, cambiante, inestable, no sé como describirlo pero..."

"La gente no es feliz todo el tiempo, Edward."

"No, lo sé, eso no es lo que quiero decir, yo solo..."

"Uh, mira un vendedor de golosinas- ¿que? Oh, no espera es sólo un indigente recogiendo latas de la calle, ¿alguien tiene una lata?

"¡Ojala la vida se resolviera solo con latas!"

"… ¿Qué?"

.. Ooo.

"Juguemos" dijo Alice sonriente media hora después.

"¿A qué?" Cuestionó Rosalie.

"Dos verdades una mentira. Vamos a decir tres cosas que hemos hecho o creído en nuestra vida, dos ciertas y una falsa y los demás tienen que adivinar cual es la falsa." Ella explicó triunfante.

"Me gusta." Declaró Rose.

"Ok, yo primero." Dijo Alice. " Yo, a) Cuando era niña creía que mi papá era Santa b) coleccionaba etiquetas de banana republic o c) pinte el auto de mis padres de rosado y esparcí brillantina por toda la superficie."

"Muy fácil" Emmett se burló.

"Haber genio, contesta." Alice lo retó.

"C, obvio." Él puso los ojos. "No eres tan divertida"

Alice le hizo mala cara.

"Bien, tú turno."

"Vas a caer enana. De acuerdo, yo a) hacía que mi gato contestara mi celular por mi cuando tenía 15, b) Tenía un romance con una barbie bebe cuando tenía 3 , o c) pinte el auto de mis padres de rosado y esparcí brillantina por toda la superficie."

Alice y gran parte de los pasajeros del auto rieron.

"Emmett eres un idiota. C." Alice rió.

"No-oh, B." Él le saco la lengua. "Por favor, el acto del coche grita Emmett por donde lo mires y ¡Oye! No estoy tan loco como para tener un romance con un juguete."

Alice chilló en disgusto.

"Como sea, Tú turno Jasper."

Él mencionado abrió los ojos muy grandes. "Eh, bueno. a) Me metí en la maleta de mi hermana mayor porque me dicho que iría a la guerra, b) quería tocar la gaita con todo y falda escocesa incluida, ó c) busque al "coco" bajo mi cama y la de mis hermanos durante una semana.

"C" Dijeron todos al unisono. Jasper los miro confundidos y la mayoría se encogió de hombros.

"Dos años atrás aún le temías al coco, cariño." Alice lo consoló. "Rose." Prosiguió.

"a) Creía que yo era Alicia y que el pasaje a el país de las maravillas estaba en la puerta de mi sótano y que mis padres unicamente se había confundido de nombre, b) Creía que podía haber tesoros encontrados en cualquier lado por lo que escarbaba en mi jardín todos los días después de la escuela, ó c) Pensaba que las muñecas de porcelana iban a matarme en la coche después de ver la primera película de chucky."

"Mmm. C." Jasper adivino.

"No, A." Rose se rió. " De verdad me daban miedo esas muñecas, ¡Y tenía tantas! Fue espeluznante durante más de un mes."

"Eddie te toca." Emmett dijo entre risitas imaginando a una Rose en miniatura asustada. Por alguna razón se la imaginaba exactamente como la bebe Rapunzel.

"Ok, déjame pienso." Edward se rió también. "Está bien. a) Creía que dios y los ángeles vivían en el cielo y que la gente se subía a los aviones para visitarlos, b) Creí que en la piscina de mis padres había un tiburón y por eso cuando mamá quería enseñarme a nadar lloraba y pataleaba y me escondía en la casa del perro de los vecinos, ó c) Cuando pasaba una canción en la radio pensaba que eran cantadas en vivo y que los cantantes corrían de un lado a otro en la estación para cantar cuando le tocaran."

"C" Dijeron Jasper y Brent.

"A" Rose y Emmett.

"B" Alice y Jasper, de nuevo.

"A" Él contesto y como se estaba haciendo costumbre todos rieron. De fondo se podía oír el lamento de Emmett " Ahh, yo sí creía eso." Pero lo ignoraron.

"Brent." Pidió Rosalie.

Él lo pensó un segundo y prosiguió, sonriente.

"Ok, a) Yo juraba que los maniquíes en las tiendas eran personas disecadas y les gritaba a los vendedores por matarlos porque no les gustaba su ropa y los obligaban a vestirla (hubo varias risitas) b) que el ratón de los dientes de verdad existía y que a mi no me quería porque solo me traía 25 centavos y a otros niños un dólar, ó c) pensaba que a los huevos de gallina que hay en el supermercado les podía salir un pollito si se les empollaba el tiempo suficiente."

"C" Alice.

"B" Edward ofreció.

Oh, por favor tiene que ser A"

"B" Él confirmo. Emmett choco las palmas con él vociferando acerca de como también creía en lo de los pollitos.

Muchas risas siguieron después de eso y continuaron con el juego durante todo el camino. Descubrieron muchas cosas de todos así como que Emmett creía ser un robot de otra galaxia que había venido a convertir a todos en robots pero que al caer a la tierra había tomado la forma de uno de ellos y le habían quitado la memoria además de toda la telenovela incluida; que Alice creía podría flotar en el agua porque en el ballet le decían que era muy liviana; que Rosalie creía que las tortugas venían de los arboles porque una niña de la escuela le dijo; que Jasper creía que en el triangulo de las bermudas había monstruos y cosas sobrenaturales; que Brent creía que los personajes de los libros eran personas reales y el narrador del libro era dios, así que cuando la historia acababa dios ponía el libro en la biblioteca y Edward que también pensaba que todo lo que pasaba en la televisión y caricaturas en realidad estaba pasando en otra parte del mundo.

Todos los chicos tenían demasiadas experiencias que contar.

Después vinieron los sucesos vergonzosos.

"Vamos, Edward." Alice animó. "Cuéntales de la vez que le dijiste mamá a la profesora en tercer año."Edward se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió cuando todos empezaron a reír a su costa.

"¿Qué hay cuando Jasper golpeó a aquella chica en clase de gimnasia con la pelota y le dejo un ojo morado. Todos creían que ella era su novia y que él la maltrataba." Recordó Rosalie.

Jasper puso mala cara. "Y cuando la capitana de porristas puso tinte morado en el cabello de Rosalie." Rose se puso colorada.

"Ella sólo estaba celosa porque Emmie prefirió invitarme a mi que a ella al baile."

"La foto de ese baile fue memorable." Rose le pegó en la cabeza.

"Y cuando Alice quiso tener el papel de campanita cuando hicieron Piter Pan en el club de teatro pero todos se burlaban de ella por eso." Emmett se carcajeo ante el recuerdo y Alice le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

"No es justo que no puedas contarnos nada embarazoso de ti, Em" Ella rezongó.

"Yo no tengo nada que decir, nunca he hecho nada vergonzoso."

"Emmett, tu sola existencia es vergonzoso" Alice se burló. "Lo pasa es que a ti no te importa cuan vergonzoso sea algo, igual lo haces."

"Cuéntanos algo vergonzoso que te haya pasado en el instituto, Brent." Rose pidió amablemente. Él parecía estar pensándolo y dudó antes de empezar a hablar.

"Muy bien... ah, una vez, en segundo año, había una... chica" Brent dijo y Edward se dio cuenta de la manera en que vaciló al decir la última palabra. "Y bueno, ella, ahh, me pidió salir con ella en una cita, y yo realmente no quería salir con ella así que yo, este, la evite durante dos días y cuando finalmente me acorraló para que le contestara yo había comido mucho así que... eh, le vomite encima."

Todos lo miraban fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos cuando finalmente estallaron en carcajadas.

"Eeww ¡Qué asco, Brent!"

"Sí yo fuera esa chica te juro que te habría matado"

"Bien hecho, hombre" Cinco miradas dirigidas a Emmett. "¿Qué?"

"¿No te excediste un poco?"

"No fue mi culpa, yo no lo planee, sólo... se salió."

"Eeww..."

Todo el mundo estaba riendo histerícamente hasta que la camioneta empezó a tambalearse, y moverse, Rose miro a la carretera y sonrió.

"Preparence chicos. Estamos entrando a Louisville, Kentucky."

"¡Yey!" hubo bitoreos y fuertes silbidos en agradecimiento a no tener que pasar más tiempo aplastados unos contra otros.

Edward suspiró y le dio instrucciones a Rosalie de como llegar a la casa de sus padres siguiendo un muy complicado y repetido camino. Después de unos veinte minutos más llegaron a un vecindario grande y muy hermoso, todas las casas eran enormes y aparentemente muy caras, con enormes entradas y jardines gigantescos, todo era como sacado de una película.

"Oh, oh, ahí está la casa." Alice empezó a dar saltitos en su lugar cuando vio la casa que recordaba perfectamente era la de los padres de Edward.

Rose siguió el camino que llevaba hacía dicha casa y entró, estacionándose enfrente de la puerta y trayendo a flote una gran sonrisa.

"Estoy tan emocionada." Alice declaró. La mayoría de la gente puso los ojos y caminaron juntos a la puerta.

Cuando Edward llamó casi inmediatamente apareció una mujer tras la puerta. Era de estatura media, esbelta, su cara tenía un ligera forma de corazón y sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño acaramelado le daban el aspecto de una mujer de no más de 30 años.

En cuanto sus ojos dieron con el muchacho frente a ella dio un pequeño grito sordo y se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que Edward casi cayera por los pocos escalones a su espalda.

"Ya, mamá tranquila, yo también te extrañe mamá." Él dijo abrazando más fuerte a su madre.

"Oh, corazón, lo siento, es que Alice nos dijo que no llegarían hasta la próxima semana porque se quedarían varios días en un hotel temático de las vegas en medio de la carretera y..." Muchos pares de ojos en Alice, ella sólo se encogió de hombros, esa había sido su idea original, pero Jasper la designo como: demasiado libertinaje. "Sólo, estoy tan feliz de verte."

Alice empezó dar saltitos de nuevo ansiosa y ella abrió los ojos con conocimiento.

"Oh, Alice, lo siento, hola a todos, pero que mal educada, por favor pasen." Los seis muchachos se apresuraron a entrar. A Brent se le veía un poco nostálgico, aunque nadie estaba seguro de porqué, además de tímido como siempre, había algo más en su expresión.

"¡Querido, querido, baja mira quienes están aquí antes de tiempo!" Gritó la mujer escaleras arriba antes de regresarse a donde todos se habían quedado.

Ella muy enérgicamente saludo a todo el mundo, pasando por Alice que no cabía en la emoción, a Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie hasta que finalmente llegó al menudo pelinegro.

"Hola." Ella saludó amablemente. "A ti no te conocía, tú debes ser Brent." El muchacho sonrió. "Me gustaría decir que Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti pero en realidad ha sido Alice." La mencionada sonrió orgullosa. "Soy Esme Cullen, mucho gusto."

"Igualmente." Ellos estrecharon mano. Esme se quedo mirando sus manos entrelazadas por un momento.

"Que pequeña mano tienes, cariño." Ella farfulló.

"Uh, am, sí." Brent dijo sin mucha convicción.

"Oh, bueno. Cielo, se que nos llevaremos muy bien, yo y mi esposo Carlisle los atenderemos perfectamente, voy a hacer ahora mismo la cena, esto se merece un banquete enorme, y voy a mandar traer los postres más deliciosos de la cuidad, ya no me alcanza a hacer mi famoso pastel de chocolate, pero tal vez mañana o un día de la semana, no lo sé, también a la mayoría de la gente les encantas mis galletas, o el helado." Ella se rió dulcemente. Edward tuvo que sonreír, su madre ya estaba empezando con sus delirios de anfitriona y a los demás se les estaba cayendo la baba de la boca.

"Mmm ¿qué es eso? Oí algo de galletas y alguien llegando antes de tiempo- -Oh" Edward sonrió y rodó los ojos, estaba pasando otra vez. "¡Hijo mio!" Carlisle exclamó caminando y dándole un efusivo abrazó a Edward.

El hombre era rubio, ojos azules, de una constitución alta y bien torneada, tanto Rosalie y Alice suspiraron, porque el tipo era apuesto como un modelo o una estrella de cine, siempre siendo el amor platónico de todas las niñas de secundaria de la cuidad.

"Hola papá" Edward murmuró en medio del abrazo que compartía con su padre.

"Hijo, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado por acá." Él dijo soltándolo y mirándolo a los ojos. "Oh, dios, pero valla que has crecido mucho."

"Papá, no hagas eso." Edward dijo con un suspiró melancólico.

"¿A qué te refieres hijo?" Carlisle cuestionó en confusión.

"A hablar. Así. " Él explicó frunciendo el ceño. "Así, no hables como Ingles papá."

"No se a que te refieras."

"El acento. Papá, era divertido cuando tenia siete, pero tu-no-eres-ingles. Eres americano, papá."

"A que chicos de hoy en día y sus cosas locas." Emmett dijo acercándose y colocando un brazo alrededor de Carlisle quien asintió en comprensión. "¿Cómo esta mi padre de repuesto, el ingles?"

"Excelentemente bien, colega" Carlisle le dio un medio abrazo. "Hola a todo el mundo" Saludo colectivamente.

"Pappppiiiii" Alice saltó a sus brazos. El hombre le respondió el abrazo y siguió el mismo orden que su esposa saludado a todos, llegando a Brent y dándole una gran bienvenida a su casa, él le sonrió y Esme fue corriendo a la cocina hablando sin parar de la falta de tiempo.

Edward podía ver al pelinegro, sonriendo una que otra vez, algunas verdaderamente, otras por cortesía y otras veces con sentimientos tan difíciles de describir, la incomodidad entre ambos un par de veces fue presente. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él ya le había advertido que no eran del todo normales, después de todo, ninguno de ellos era del todo, normales.


End file.
